I'd Miss you Still
by obi's girl
Summary: The long awaited return of Jaina Solo and her daughter, Cherith Solo Fel, Jag's teenage daughter. After Jaina learns of Jag's brief affair with Celeste, she decides to start over with Jag but will she learn to love him again?
1. Chapter 1

I'd Miss You Still (Sequel to The Funeral)  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Summary: The long awaited return of Jaina Solo and her daughter, Cherith Solo Fel, Jag's teenage daughter. After Jaina learns of Jag's brief affair with Celeste, she decides to start over with Jag but will she learn to love him again?  
  
A/N: The reason for this sequel is because there was no way I was going to write 60+ chapters to The Funeral.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not George Lucas, nor do I have any money made from this.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 1, Post 1 "What are her stats?" the female doctor asked as several other military officers escorted the gurney into the emergency room.  
  
Several of the men looked at each other and shrugged as the General glanced at the doctor, "She's dead; she's been dead for days,"  
  
The doctor gasped, looking down at the patient's face. If it had been days, her skin should have been rotten or her body smell but it looked the same, with the exception of burns and loss of blood. The doctor stopped and called another medic to her side as he rushed the body in the direction of the morgue.  
  
"Wait, she can't go there. She needs to be taken to the emergency room,"  
  
"Why? She's already dead. There's no need to operate on her," the doctor mused as she looked back at the medic and gestured he take her instead to the operating room. "Look, are you going to tell me why I need to take this woman to the ER instead of the morgue, where she belongs?"  
  
The man shrugged, "Because her funeral was a week ago, and her family believes they buried her body but they didn't. They buried someone else -- this just needs to be done right this time,"  
  
The woman huffed, glancing at the gurney as it slipped through the doors to the ER. She looked again at the man, "We'll do what we can to clean her up, General. But afterwards, you have to tell us what we're supposed to do with her,"  
  
The doctor sighed, following the tracks of the gurney as the General leaned against the wall. "Soon Jaina, soon," Wedge mused.  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 1, Post 2  
  
Kyp Durron growled, hitting his hand again at the punching bag. He couldn't understand how Jag could sleep with his doctor and tell him it never happened, or to never mention it to anyone. He hit the bag again and backed away, fixing the bandages on his hand. Kyp wanted to talk to someone anyone but since he wasn't permitted too, hitting something was the next best thing.  
  
"Stop killing the bag, Kyp," Sera mused as she entered the gym. Kyp glanced at her and shrugged, tightening the straps and holding the bag again. Sera neared the bag before he could even start hitting it again, "What's wrong, Kyp? I can feel your anger and pain halfway across this base,"  
  
He looked at her and sighed, "I can't tell you; I made a promise to someone,"  
  
Sera laughed, "Kyp, I know something's bothering you.Please tell me what it is. I want to help,"  
  
"You can't," he cried, walking away from the bag and removed his bandages, "Remember this morning when Jag and I saw each other, and we were all in that really uncomfortable silence of dread?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, I remember.what's that have to do with anything?"  
  
Kyp scowled, "After you and that woman left, I confronted Jag and he made me promise not to say anything. I know they slept together, Sera but I'm forbidden to say anything."  
  
Sera shrugged, looking at him and sighed, "So what if they were sleeping together, Kyp? I slept with you - twice now. Why should it matter Jag has a thing for his doctor?"  
  
"It matters because he seduced her; not the other way around."  
  
~~  
  
Jaina Solo sighed, watching the doctor the nurses clean up her body as best as they could. It was a depressing site; she'd seen her dead body before...after she died actually but this was a surreal experience. Wedge was out in the waiting area, probably calling Colonel Darklighter that her body had been found. Jaina turned and looked at Qui-Gon, and then glanced against her body. Second thoughts? he asked, smirking.  
  
I don't know. I mean, I've seen my body before but this.it's just really morbid. And all these people, they're not even helping, they're cleaning it up and taking care of my wounds.  
  
But not revive you? Jaina, you've been dead for a several weeks now. There's no need to revive it because there is nothing to revive. Only you can revive your body. Doctors can't do it.  
  
Jaina shrugged, grabbing a chair and sat down, And Cherith? What will happen to her?  
  
Qui-Gon huffed, looking again at her dead body, Cherith is a different and more complicated situation, Jaina turned to him abruptly as he continued, She wasn't mature Jaina -- that's why we had to remove her from you and now, we have to somehow bring her back into this world.  
  
How is that complicated? You took her out of me somehow. You can put her back, can't you?  
  
It's complicated, he repeated, Cherith, she died when your body died which was why we had to take her from you. She would not have survived if she stayed where she was but if we bring her back, well, I'm afraid she not might be the same.  
  
Jaina frowned, Wait a minute, what do you she might not be the same? Will she be ill, hurt, paralyzed? Qui-Gon, what do you mean by that? How will this affect Cherith?  
  
The Jedi Master hesitated, It's hard to explain. She'll be fine, no harm will come to her if she comes back but she'll be different, very different. That's all I can say.  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes and fell back on the chair, staring at the doctors and nurses. Her face was a lot cleaner and medicine had been applied to her cuts and bruises. But she was still dead; or it was still dead. Jaina wasn't really there in her body; it was an 'it'. Nothing. Jaina stood up and moved between the doctors, looking down at her face. Jaina bent down and kissed her own forehead. She turned to Qui-Gon again and sighed, It's time. I have do this,  
  
He nodded, stepping back as Jaina got onto the bed and laid down on top of her body. Her spirit slowly drifted into her body, but still slowly. Qui- Gon held his breath as he stared at her face. Jaina crunched her eyebrow and slowly moved her head. The movement was barely noticeable by the doctors. She needed to try something else. Jaina dropped her hand over the bed, but even that didn't work.  
  
Okay, no more playing around, she thought and bolted up from the bed, breathing hard. Many of the doctors jerked away and screamed. Jaina looked at them and raised her hand, massaging her head as it fell back onto the pillow. "Ow, now I remember why I wanted to die so much -- this headache is a killer. Can I get medicine for this?"  
  
One of the male doctors nodded and ran out of the room, but Jaina wasn't sure if he went to get medicine or to run and scream through the halls of the hospital.  
  
tbc Chapter 1, Post 3  
  
By obi's girl  
  
"Do you ever wish we could just go back and change time?" Jag asked Celeste as he stood there in her office. Celeste frowned, lowering her head. He'd wished last night had never happened; he changed his mind, Celeste thought. She knew last night was a mistake, a big mistake and now, her career was really over because of a stupid mistake. Jag turned to her briefly and smiled, "I meant, what life would have been like if I had met you before I met and fell in love with Jaina,"  
  
Celeste still scowled, "You wish last night didn't happen?"  
  
Jag stared at her and then leaned over the desk, kissing her passionately, "I told Kyp this never happened, and that he can never tell anyone because of what it would do to us --- maybe he's right. Maybe this is wrong and simple hormones talking but I know I need you with me...Jaina,"  
  
She blinked, pushing him away and scowled, "You called me Jaina. Why did you do that?"  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"You called me Jaina...Oh Jag, I knew this was a mistake. My conscious was telling me to ignore this and I ignored it. You're still in love with your fiancé, Jag!" cried. "Sith knows who you were thinking about last night when *that* happened."  
  
Jag gulped, backing away from the desk, "I was thinking of you, Celeste. I swear it. What just happened - it was an accident,"  
  
She nodded, "It wasn't an accident, Jag. You're still in love with your fiancé, and I have a feeling no matter who you decide you want to spend the right of your life with, you'll always be in love with Jaina," Celeste looked away and huffed, "You need to go. This session is finished."  
  
"Celi...."  
  
"Just go, Jag," she commanded.  
  
~~  
  
Jaina Solo sighed, examining her hands and arms. It was a strange feeling, having an actual body and skin again. She had only been dead for a short time -- about 3 weeks a nurse told her -- but in those 3 weeks, she had become accustomed to a blue, ethereal body. She smiled to herself, dropping her head on her pillow and looked around her hospital room. After the brief scare she gave in the ER, the doctors moved her to a regular hospital room to rest. Jaina smirked, trying to contain her laughter as she remembered the look on all the doctors and nurses' faces when she 'woke up'. They were all terrified, she was sure -- one guy even fled the room and ran through the hallway, screaming and muttering to himself.  
  
It was just cruel what she did but Jaina knew, even though it was cruel, she did it for Jag and their daughter. It was unfair how she and Cherith were taken from this world, from Jag before they really became a family.  
  
Cherith.  
  
Jaina bit her lip as she felt her stomach. It was flat and empty, and then she remembered what Qui-Gon told her before she decided to scare the nice doctors. He said she might not be as she remembered her, and that she would be different. Jaina worried he meant she would be ill or weak but he assured her that wasn't the case. .  
  
She turned to the door as she heard several nurses rushing about. Jaina jumped from her bed and snuck to the door. Many of the nurses were in a hurry. She heard one of the orders was to settle the young woman into a hospital room, like the other one (Jaina) and then talk to the General about what has happened. Jaina smirked again, that only meant there was another woman who had been in the state she was in. Cherith, it had to be her.  
  
It is, Qui-Gon said from behind, However, her sudden revival was more subtle than yours,  
  
Jaina smiled at him, "I know it was probably cruel to scare them like that but the little movement and gestures wasn't doing anything,"  
  
He nodded, I don't think they've ever had a case like yours before. Most who come into the ER that are already dead, go straight to the morgue. But you, you got the special treatment didn't you, Jaina Solo?  
  
She laughed again, going to her bed and lying down, "I was Goddess Yun- Harla; special treatment is essential," Jaina grinned, "Qui-Gon, thank you for being there for me and guiding me. Now I know, I have my own guardian angel up there,"  
  
Guardian angel, he mused, sitting in the chair beside her bed, I never quite pictured myself as a guardian angel, but you're welcome. When is your family coming by?  
  
Jaina's smile vanished and was replaced by a frown and she moaned, "Oh, I know I forgot something...I only saw Jag before this happened. I didn't talk to my parents or my aunt and uncle!"  
  
I'll talk to them. Don't worry, Jaina, he mused and disappeared again.  
  
She smirked, watching him leave. "I think that's probably the only thing I'll miss about being dead - taking off whenever I want to and making an exit."  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 1, Post 4  
  
By obi's girl  
  
"She's here," Leia whispered as she glanced at Han. He looked at her curiously. Of course, he wouldn't feel anything different but Leia knew something had happened. She reached into the Force and jerked back, "Something's happened, Han. I can feel it,"  
  
Han was about to question her but they both jumped when Leia noticed a blue silhouette in the room. "Obi-Wan?" she asked.  
  
Qui-Gon shrugged, stepping into the light and smiled, No, but he was my apprentice for many years. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn, I've been acting as a guardian angel to Jaina, as she called me. Leia, I came to tell you your daughter and granddaughter are alive,  
  
"Wait a minute," Han started, hugging Leia close to him, "Who are you exactly?"  
  
I told you. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and I'm here to help bring your family together again, he paused, laughing, Listen to me, Han. I'm not lying. Jedi are bad at lying, even ghosts. Qui-Gon turned again to Leia, She's in the military medical facility; east wing. Go to her now Leia. She needs you,  
  
Han was about to protest again but he stopped as Leia rushed to the door, comming Luke and Mara at the same time. "Wait a minute, you're not going to trust what a ghost tells you, are you?"  
  
She shrugged, "Han, Jaina's alive, I know she is. I felt it, the same as when I felt Anakin die on Mykyrr," Leia turned to Qui-Gon and smiled, "Whoever you are, thank you for watching over my daughter," and she rushed out of the apartment.  
  
~~  
  
Kyp Durron gasped, his eyes rolling back as he stared at the gym's ceiling. Jaina, he cried. She was alive. He couldn't feel she was in pain but she was definitely alive. He reached into their bond but Jaina either ignored him or didn't acknowledge his presence. She was concerned about someone. Kyp grunted, she had to be worried about Jag but Kyp could care less about Fel, after what he had done.  
  
He grunted again, jumping to his feet and turned to Sera, "Jaina, she's alive. I felt her presence,"  
  
Sera huffed, "Kyp, Jaina's dead. You probably just felt the military discover her body..."  
  
"No Sera, I felt her. It was Jaina. She's not hurt but she's worried about Jag. I have to go to her, Sera,"  
  
She nodded, staring at him, "This is crazy Kyp...I think I know where they might have taken her. I'll show you,"  
  
Kyp smiled and then frowned, sensing Sera's thoughts and grabbed her arm, "Sera, she's not there..."  
  
"Well, she can't be alive either! This whole thing is crazy and stupid," she cried, "How can she sudennly be ressurected from the dead, Kyp? Think rationally. The Vong killed her, her burns were severe and she had lost a lot of blood...So tell me how she can survive a crash like that? Tell me!"  
  
"It's not that," he mused, "We knew she died. I felt it, it's something else. Something else brought her back,"  
  
Sera laughed, "A higher power, Kyp? I don't believe that. No one comes back from the dead. It breaks all the rules and..."  
  
He frowned, "And what, Sera?"  
  
"There's always a consequence," she whispered and rolled her eyes, "But I don't think you want to listen to me lecture you on what's rational and irrational. Look for Jaina, Durron. I don't care anymore what you do from there," Sera growled and jerked her arm from him and ran away.  
  
tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Post 1  
  
by obi's girl  
  
"When can I see my daughter?" Jaina asked Qui-Gon as he reappeared in her hospital room. She was free to leave and walk about the hospital anytime she wanted, but she was scared to leave the room. It was funny, Jaina had waited for a long time to be alive again but she was still scared to make the first step back to reality. She watched as many of the nurses and doctors rushed about, taking calls and attending to other sickly patients. "When can I see her?" she asked again, turning to him.  
  
Qui-Gon shrugged, You can see her anytime you want, Jaina. Nothing is keeping you from your daughter,  
  
"I guess I knew that," she mused, looking at the medical staff, "I'm just not sure if I'm ready to go out there, yet. It's a whole other world behind that door,"  
  
You can't stay in your hospital room forever, Jaina, he laughed, I talked to your parents. I was able to convince them you're alive. Well, Leia more than your father. He was skeptical. Your mother called your aunt and uncle, and they're on their way to see you,  
  
"And Kyp?" she asked. Qui-Gon didn't say anything and Jaina continued, "You didn't talk to Kyp?"  
  
He shrugged, He's a wildcard, Jaina. You should stay away from him...He...I watched Anakin when he was a teenager, and Kyp and Anakin, they're very much a like.  
  
Jaina scowled, "Kyp has changed a lot, and is nothing like my grandfather and don't you say again he is like him," she turned away from him and looked out the door window again. A young girl in her teens left her hospital room and asked something of one the nurses. Jaina watched her as she glanced around, probably looking for a room number.  
  
Once she saw Jaina, she slowly moved towards her door. Jaina shrieked, walking away from the door as the girl entered the room. She glanced to her right and saw Qui-Gon, and shrugged looking again at Jaina. "Mom?" she asked, "Mom?"  
  
Jaina frowned and looked at Qui-Gon and mouthed her daughter's name to him, and he nodded yes. She turned to Cherith and smiled, "Cherith sweetheart, what happened to you?"  
  
Cherith shrugged, raking a hand through her dark brown hair and smiled, "I really don't know, mom....I remember feeling really weird and light. I saw light and I was here," Jaina slapped her own face and sat down on the bed. Cherith rushed to her side and took her hand, "Mom, are you okay? Do you need more sleep? I can come back later; I just wanted to see you....I can come back later, really?"  
  
Jaina laughed and looked into her deep green eyes. She had her father's eyes, but Jaina's nose and looked the same way Jaina did when she was panicked about something. "No honey, I'm fine. I don't need rest; I'm just a bit overwhelmed,"  
  
"Jaina!" Leia cried as she burst into the hospital room and ran to her daughter, hugging her. Everyone else walked calmly into the room. Han glared at Qui-Gon as he stood next to Leia and then he turned and saw Cherith. She turned and smiled at him, and then focused her again back on Jaina. "Jaina sweetie, are you all right? How do you feel?"  
  
She laughed, rolling her eyes, "Still part dead, I think. But I'm fine," Jaina glanced at Cherith again and then at her mother, "Mom, why don't you let your granddaughter breathe a little?" Leia turned and stared at the young girl beside her, and she faced Jaina again and mouthed Cherith's name, and Jaina nodded yes. Jaina cleared her throat, "Everyone, I want you to meet my daughter, Cherith Solo-Fel,"  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 2, Post 2  
  
by obi's girl  
  
Leia backed away from the bed, standing next to her brother as they all stared at Cherith. Cherith smiled, waving hello and then huffed, nervously looked at her mom. She moved away from the bed and walked slowly towards Han first. He started to back away but Leia pushed him forward. "I guess you're my grandfather, Han Solo," she mused.  
  
Han smiled speechlessly as she faced Leia. "Cherith," she cried, hugging the girl, "It's good to have you home, sweetie,"  
  
Cherith smiled thanks and then moved onto to Luke and Mara, "And you...Hello Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara,"  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow, glancing at his wife as he shook his grandniece's hand, "How do you know who we are? I mean, we had never met before. We had never met you before, Cherith,"  
  
She shrugged, "I know that. Qui-Gon told me everything about you all when mom and I were away,"  
  
Luke was about to question her further but Jaina cleared her throat, "Sorry.I know you have a lot of questions Uncle Luke," she suddenly averted gaze to Cherith, "Honey, why don't you talk to the doctors about our release?" She nodded and quietly left the room. "Qui-Gon please watch her," Qui-Gon bowed and left the room..."Now listen, I know you have a lot of questions about her Uncle Luke, but she's my daughter."  
  
Luke turned to Leia and Han, "You knew about this! The two of you knew about Cherith's existence but didn't tell Mara or me? Why?"  
  
"Because it was better that way," Jaina retorted, "It was too dangerous for anyone to know I was pregnant. You knew I was engaged to Jag but Cherith, she.when my x-wing crashed I wanted to get to base and get to the health center ASAP. I wanted to make sure Cherith was okay but I felt her heartbeat was weak and I realized I couldn't go back. She's Jag daughter, our daughter and she will be accepted by this family and welcomed. Because she deserves to know her family after being torn away from it and everything else."  
  
~~  
  
"Wait a minute dear," the nurse smiled as she turned away from Cherith and grabbed some papers. Cherith huffed, biting her lip as she glanced around the waiting room. "Honey, why don't you sit down? This might take awhile," She nodded okay, and walked over and sat down on one of the couches. Cherith turned as the doors to the ward swung open, staring in awe at the dark Jedi Knight. Kyp glanced at Cherith and then leaned over the counter, asking where he could find Jaina Solo.  
  
"Um, she's with her parents and her aunt and uncle. They're not be disturbed," Cherith said. Kyp looked at her curiously, ignoring the nurse. He had never seen this girl before but he felt should have known who she was. "She's not to be disturbed," Cherith repeated.  
  
Kyp paced around her, looking at Cherith from every angle. Dark brown hair and deep green eyes..No, it couldn't be, he wandered. "Who are you, little girl?"  
  
She shrugged, crossing her arms and raised her chin, "Who are you?" she countered.  
  
"I'm a friend of Jaina's and who are you?"  
  
Cherith breathed heavily, feeling intimidated by Kyp, "I, uh, I'm Jaina's daughter,"  
  
Kyp looked closer at her and began laughing, rolling his eyes, "Oh, that's funny kid. But Jaina doesn't have a daughter as far I as know, so you can't be related to her,"  
  
"I am!" she cried as he bypassed her, "And as Cherith Solo-Fel, I forbid you to see her," Kyp stopped in his tracks and turned back to her, and again, Cherith backed down, feeling intimidated, "But you can if you want to,"  
  
"Fel," he mused, "You're Jag's daughter," Kyp laughed again, "I can't believe this. Jag and Jaina have a kid.why didn't she tell me about this? Why did she feel she had to hide this from me?" Cherith waved her hand in his face and Kyp looked at her again, "What?"  
  
Cherith shrugged, "Um, I was just wandering - how do you know my father?"  
  
Kyp didn't say anything as he walked to Jaina's door and pushed it open.  
  
Tbc  
  
Chapter 2, Post 3 by obi's girl  
  
"Where's Jag?" Jaina asked her mom as she folded her sheets. She knew it wasn't really her job but she wasn't allowed to leave her room until the nurses and doctors cleared her release. Leia shrugged, looking at Han. She really had no idea. Everyone had lost touch of Jag for a long time since Jaina died. He just kept to himself, only seeing that doctor Raven. "If I don't see him here, I know I'll see him later -- or at least at some point, I hope,"  
  
"Jaina," Luke started, "I know you're excited about getting out of here, but don't you think you should rest more...?" Jaina glared at him, holding a fold in mid-air, "I just meant, you've been through a lot. You need time to adjust to being alive again,"  
  
She shrugged, "Yeah? And if I can't do that if I spend my time in seclusion, Uncle Luke," Jaina smiled at him, "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I'm taking Cherith and we're going to see Jag, and that's final."  
  
"Jaina?" Kyp cried, bursting through the door and Cherith shortly after him. She shrugged helplessly, "Jaina, you're actually alive?"  
  
Jaina pressed two fingers to her neck and nodded, "I have a pulse it looks like, so I guess I must be alive..."  
  
Kyp grabbed Jaina in his arms and twirled her around, and then put her down, realizing he wasn't alone in the room and Mara was over his shoulder, reaching for her lightsaber. He turned to Cherith and then at Jaina. There was no doubt about Cherith was her daughter...and Jag's daughter. The Jedi pushed that away from his mind and looked at Jaina again, "You've been holding out on us, Jaina. You didn't say anything about being pregnant when you were alive....the first time,"  
  
"I know," she mused as Cherith stood beside her, "Jag and I decided it would be better if less people knew, even you Kyp...Did you see Jag on your way here?  
  
"No, I didn't see him," Kyp murmured; Luke looked at him curiously, feeling an hidden anger in his voice but Jaina didn't sense anything and he didn't want to alarm her. "But I know he'll be thrilled to see you alive,"  
  
Jaina frowned, "Actually, I saw Jag before making my debut in the land of the living. I saw him in our apartment. We talked briefly but I had to leave because the military was getting close to recovering my body,"  
  
Kyp looked down, "And that was the last time you saw him?"  
  
Cherith looked at her mom and then at Kyp. She didn't know anything about the man that was her father; she was never allowed to see him -- that much she remembered about going away. Of course now she knew, she was dead too like her mother. Jaina hopped down from the bed, checking her belt and huffed, "Sithspit, my lightsaber! What happened to it?"  
  
"Jaina, that was the last time you saw him right?" Kyp repeated but she ignored him.  
  
"I gave it to Jag to hold for you," Luke answered, "He gave it to me shortly after you died but I told him I would give it to him again. He probably still has it,"  
  
Kyp rolled his eyes, "He still does have her lightsaber," he mused aloud, "but Jaina, I need to know...."  
  
Jaina huffed, looking at him again and smiled, "Yes Kyp, what do you want from me? Was that the last time I saw Jag? Yes, it was. I hadn't seen him since the last time I visited him as a blue, see-through ghost. Why does that matter anyway?"  
  
He looked at Cherith, "We'll talk later." Jaina scowled, feeling like hitting something as the Jedi Master abruptly left the room.  
  
"I swear sometimes, I just want to kill him," she murmured, "C'mon honey, let's go home."  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 2, Post 4  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Jaina Solo sighed, walking through the Twin Suns' hallway. She'd always taken for granted walking through the hallway and looking at the names of several of the pilots. They were infidels, under her but now Jaina realized, they were so much more than that. They had names, faces and families. Everything was a revelation. She shrugged and turned, nodding to Cherith to catch up to her. The girl smiled and hugged her mom's side. "Are you excited to be going home, honey?"  
  
"I can't wait to meet dad," she smiled but her smile faded  
  
Jaina turned to her, pushing away her black bangs, "Honey? Cherith, is something wrong?"  
  
Cherith shrugged, "I know this is a stupid question to ask but do you think he'll like me?" she laughed again and tucked her hair behind her ears, "I knew it was a stupid question.I was just curious because we hadn't seem him a long time and I don't want to hate me. Mom, I'm scared. What if I'm nothing like he expected and he wants me to be different than who I am,"  
  
She raised an eyebrow and smiled, "That's a lot of thoughts for a fourteen- year-old, Cherith,"  
  
"I know," the girl mused, "but it seems like since we've left the hospital, we've had to prove ourselves to other people. To justify who we are.your family didn't even believe I was yours. Well, grandma and grandpa accepted me but Uncle Luke had his doubts,"  
  
Jaina leaned forward and kissed her daughter's foreheads, "They had their doubts because I never told them I was pregnant before I died. Han and Leia accepted you because I told them first, but don't worry about Uncle Luke. He's a Jedi. He knows his blood and you are his blood, Cherith. There's one thing I learned about family, you never question them."  
  
~~  
  
I'd watch that daughter of yours, if I were you, Qui-Gon started as Jaina fell on her bed and hugged her pillow. He rolled his eyes and laughed, Jaina, are you listening to me?  
  
She shrugged, "I missed being alive, being able to sleep in with Jag on an early morning when we were supposed to be somewhere else," Jaina turned to him and smiled, "It was always nice in the morning, even on an over-crowded military base. It was still nice to wake up and start a new day,"  
  
Jaina, Cherith, you should watch her, he repeated, I think she's developed a crush on Kyp,  
  
Jaina looked at him curiously and then started laughing, "I'm sorry Qui- Gon, but I just can't see my daughter falling for a guy like Kyp. You're imagining things,"  
  
I'm serious Jaina, he paused leaning against the dresser, I watched Cherith as you asked and she was awe-struck when she saw Kyp enter the ward,  
  
She shrugged, "It doesn't really matter. Besides, I heard he's seeing Sera Fey`lina, an old friend of yours. Sera and Kyp have a lot of history, and she's been waiting many years for him to notice her. I wouldn't worry too much and Cherith's only 15, well, 1 year old actually if you think of it. Maybe even 3 weeks old," Jaina shook her head and fell back on her pillow again.  
  
Still, I think you should talk to Cherith,  
  
"I will," Jaina mused and then bolted up again, "He's here! Jag's here," Qui-Gon leaned off the dresser and disappeared as Jag entered the apartment. He turned and looked at Jaina, and then looked away. Jaina didn't notice his solemn mood. "Hi baby, did you miss me?"  
  
"How'd you get in here?"  
  
Jaina laughed, "You didn't change the ident code after I died so I plugged it back in," she paused smiling again, "Jag, I missed you...Cherith's excited to meet you and talk."  
  
Jag looked at her and smiled somewhat, "Cherith? Cherith's here too?"  
  
"Of course, she is but I have to warn you, she's a lot different since the last time we were here. A lot different. She's, she's more mature,"  
  
"I remember after you died, I went to see Syal and Myri --- Syal reminds me of what Cherith would have looked like if she survived," he paused and looked at Jaina and gulped, "And now, you're both here, aren't you?"  
  
"Back where we belong," Jaina mused, "I really did miss you, Jag. What happened before, the accident, it shouldn't have happened. It was a mistake; I should have stayed on the ground like you wanted me to..."  
  
He smiled, "It was your decision, Jaina,"  
  
She shrugged, "I know it was but I was wrong, deathly wrong," Jaina moved closer to him, "I'm sorry Jag."  
  
Jag raised his hand and touched her cheek, "Don't cry, Jaina. It was an accident as you said. But it was also your call; you had a responsibility to protect those pilots,"  
  
"Yeah, but I also had a responsibility to you and Cherith, and I broke that promise,"  
  
"No, Jaina. Never think it was your fault," Jag paused and looked away, "We've both made a lot of mistakes,"  
  
Jaina huffed, not really soaking in his meaning, "But all of that is past, right? We don't have to worry about that anymore,"  
  
Jag shrugged, standing up, "Jaina, I can't do this,"  
  
She frowned, "Can't do what honey?"  
  
He turned to her and huffed; she didn't deserve to be lied to. She deserved the truth and if that meant loosing her and his daughter, she still deserved to know, "Jaina, isn't all in the past," he started, "I --- A lot has happened since you died a couple weeks ago. I met someone new and I moved on,"  
  
"Who is she?" she asked, although she wished she hadn't asked.  
  
"Celeste," he whispered.  
  
Jaina looked away and sighed, "You slept with her? Well Jag, I think you were right. We'd both have made mistakes, haven't we?" She stood up from the bed and walked to the dresser, "Cherith and I were so excited to be here with you again and I'm here, it seems like I should never have come back to begin with and just stay in the afterlife or the netherworld and sulk about you for the rest of eternity!"  
  
"Jaina, I love you..."  
  
She looked at him and nodded, "But you still made the decision and slept with Celeste," Jaina looked away again, "I need to get Cherith,"  
  
Jag grabbed her arm as she started for the door, "Jaina, I want my life to be with you and our daughter,"  
  
"...except you can't have both, Jag."  
  
tbc 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Post 1 By obi's girl  
  
"I still don't understand why you didn't say anything about Jaina's pregnancy when she was alive," Luke started as he followed his sister and brother-in-law into their apartment. Jaina and Cherith had already settled back into their apartment and were awaiting Jag's return. Cherith, that girl was his flesh as well as his concern. Before this morning, he had no idea Cherith existed.  
  
Leia turned to him and smiled, "Now, you do know she exists," Leia interrupted his thoughts, "Look Luke, I really don't see the big deal. She still has as much Jedi potential as Jaina, maybe more than her mother."  
  
"I'm not worried about that. Certain people knew Jaina was pregnant and didn't say anything about it," he paused and crossed his arms, "They were dead Leia, and now they're back. We don't know how it'll affect both of them, Cherith especially,"  
  
Mara placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and smiled, "I think Luke's worried they'll be set apart from the rest of us, because they were dead and there might be a scar on both of them,"  
  
"An emotional scar," Leia whispered and sat down, "I know what you're saying Luke but if there was a problem, Jaina would tell us, right?" she mused as Han stood up and answered the door.  
  
He was shocked as Jaina and Cherith stormed into the room, Cherith dropping her mom's things on the couch as Jaina continued to ramble. But Han could make out clearly Jag's name and looked to his granddaughter. Cherith shrugged and sat down on the couch. "I can't believe he'd do this to me.. I mean, I know I was dead; Cherith was dead but I came to him and told him we were coming back and he still did this," she rambled.  
  
"Jaina.?" Han asked but she ignored him, still rambling.  
  
"I know I told him to move on after the funeral but I lied to him.Jedi don't lie I know but he believed me. How dumb can he be? I was pregnant with Cherith and he believed I didn't want anything to do with him. I knew Celeste existed but I didn't think --- maybe it isn't even his fault. Maybe she made him do this. I wouldn't be surprised, women can be forceful little sith sometimes,"  
  
Han rolled his eyes and gestured for Luke to stop her before she started pacing all over the apartment and rambling. Luke touched Jaina's shoulder and she swirled around abruptly, facing him. "Oh, hi Uncle Luke,"  
  
"Jaina, very slowly, what happened?"  
  
Cherith laughed, "I thought you would have been able to pick up what she was saying," they all looked at her and she quieted down again.  
  
"Jag, he slept with Celeste," Jaina cried, throwing up her arms and falling onto the couch next to her daughter. She grabbed a pillow and held onto it. "I mean, I know it was probably a one-time fling but I don't know who I should be angry with. Jag or Celeste, or both of them. I told Jag to move on because I knew there was someone else for him, and he believed me and thought it was Celeste. Please, I'm more prettier than her - that little Sith Witch. She was his doctor, his psychiatrist --- she doesn't know anything about him,"  
  
Cherith shrugged and looked at Luke, "She's had a rough day,"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, "I think we all have," he paused and looked at his niece, "Jaina, when did this all happen?"  
  
"Why in sith would I know? I talked to him very briefly after making my return.. it was in our apartment. I guess he'd just returned from a therapy session," Jaina bolted up, nearly knocking over Cherith, "It happened then! She made a pass at him then, I knew it. I know that witch did it then and then she persuaded him to sleep with her."  
  
"Jaina, you don't know that for sure," Mara started.  
  
She shrugged, "No, I'm sure of it," Jaina looked at her, "Jag, when I talked to him, he was distracted, thinking of something else or in this case, someone else. He was thinking about her then,"  
  
Jaina, Qui-Gon started as he appeared behind Cherith. The girl turned, looked at him and shrugged, leaning on the couch again. Luke, what happened?  
  
"Who are you again?" Luke countered.  
  
Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master. Obi-Wan was my apprentice, he said. Luke was about to question him further but he returned his attention to Jaina, Cherith, what happened to Jaina?  
  
Jaina nodded, crying again, "I just don't understand how he could do this to me, Qui-Gon. I loved him, I still love Jag, but I can't even stand to look at him now, and Cherith, she was looking forward to meeting her father,"  
  
You could try again, he suggested, I think you were right and it was just a fling. Jaina, Jag loves you. I know he does. He was in agony after you died...he almost killed himself with your lightsaber,  
  
"I know," she whispered, "I probably should have stopped him then if it meant keeping him away from her," Jaina shrugged and looked at him, "It's still not right,"  
  
No, it's not but Jag does love you very much, he paused and smiled, And you need to be with him,  
  
Jaina scowled and looked away, "And live the lie? I won't do that. It's not fair to me or Cherith."  
  
Jaina, I watched Anakin and Padme live a lie for three years and it tore them apart, but I refuse to stand back and watch the same thing happen to you and Jag,  
  
She looked at him and sighed, "Padme? Who was she?"  
  
Your grandmother, he whispered and knew Luke and Leia wanted to ask him more questions, Jaina, you need to go and see Jag again. Cherith will stay here.  
  
Jaina stood up and sucked in her gut, "I think you're right. I do need to see Jag again," and she marched to the door.  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 3, Post 2  
  
"Potential"  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Cherith Solo huffed, draping her black hair over the head of the couch, sitting there with her grandmother, granduncle and the rest of her family. She wasn't familiar with a whole lot of them, but she knew her grandmother's side was Jedi. Han was a pilot and had lost his best friend in the war, also that the family had suffered a lot.  
  
"Can I ask a question?" she piped and all eyes turned on her, "Um, what's it like being a Jedi? I mean, I know I'm probably part Jedi or something..."  
  
Luke nodded, "Jedi are still human, Cherith. They just have special abilities most normal humans don't. They can sense other people's thoughts,"  
  
She shrugged, "Is that it?"  
  
"No, that's not all," Luke laughed and removed his lightsaber, "This is the weapon of a Jedi; it's a lot easier to wield than a blaster but there's so much more than just a lightsaber,"  
  
Mara smiled, "For example, you can telekinesis to move things but not all Jedi can do that. Different Jedi have different abilities,"  
  
"Oh," Cherith whispered, "So, what can my mom do?"  
  
"Your mom's pretty good at sensing other people's emotions, a much better fighter between her and her brothers," Leia said, smiling at Cherith.  
  
Cherith raked a strand of black hair away from her face and sighed, "That's fun," she mused, "I'm part Corellian, right? So, how do I know if I'm a Jedi versus a regular person?" Han grunted and mumbled something but Cherith didn't hear it.  
  
"I'd say we'd bring you to the Temple to be tested, but the Jedi Temple doesn't' exist anymore," Luke added, "But we can find out another way," he stood and walked over to the Cherith and made her stand up. He took over to the center of the room and sat her down, and Luke sat across from her.  
  
"Is this a Jedi thing?" Cherith asked, more than a little confused.  
  
He nodded and whispered, "Just close your eyes, Cherith," Cherith let out a short breath and closed her eyes. Luke took her right hand and held it in his own; he felt himself connect to her. He saw Cherith as an older girl of nineteen on Niruaun. She was the only Jedi in the community she lived in, besides Jaina. He saw her as a lonely young woman, cursing her powers because she was different.  
  
Next, he saw her at the edge of a mountain. She stood there for a moment before igniting her purple lightsaber and turning it off, and tossing it into the pit.  
  
Luke backed away and looked at Cherith. It was only a possible future for her but if Jaina and Jag took her to Niruaun...He had to convince Jaina to keep her on Borealis with the Jedi.  
  
"Cherith, you can open your eyes now," he whispered as he stood up and paced about the room.  
  
Cherith did as she was told and stood up, looking at Luke again, "Well?" she asked.  
  
"You have the potential." Cherith smiled proud and sat back again on the couch, spreading her black hair on the head and started to hum to herself.  
  
tbc  
  
I'd Miss You Still Chapter 3, Post 3 By obi's girl  
  
Celeste tried to focus on her work but couldn't stop thinking about last night and the passion she and Jag shared. It was almost a haunt memory because of the consequences of their actions. They crossed the line and Celeste was certain her career was over because of what she allowed to happen. But she didn't regret what happened; she wanted it to happen but she was scared to admit it openly.  
  
"Celestine Raven," a voice asked.  
  
She looked up, staring at the petite young woman. The woman walked slowly into the office but something told Celeste, she should have known who she was but didn't know. "My name is Jaina Solo, Jagged Fel is my husband and father of my child," she paused and smiled, "I just wanted to thank you for keeping Jag company while I was gone, but I'm also here to tell you your services are no longer needed,"  
  
"Did Jag request this or are you?" Celeste asked.  
  
Jaina turned to her and scowled, "Stop playing games, doctor. I know everything; I know you slept with Jag. You seduced him and got him to sleep in your bed...and he was your patient! Sith, it's just so sickening you'd take advantage of him like that!"  
  
Celeste shrugged, "Did you talk to Jag?"  
  
"Jag told me you had an affair with him..."  
  
"...then he didn't tell you the whole truth. I would think a Jedi would have been able to sense the truth. I didn't seduce Jag; he seduced me," Celeste finished.  
  
Jaina stared at her in disbelief and laughed, "That's funny. Desperate, but funny,"  
  
Celeste scowled, "It's the truth. He seduced me; I slept in his bed. My career is finished once word gets out about what happened, but I don't love Jag. I did enjoy last night, I enjoyed it a lot but I don't love Jag,"  
  
Jaina bent down, her eyes narrowing on Celeste, "You slept with my husband and all you can think about is your stupid career?"  
  
"I care about Jag too but I don't love him," she repeated, "I just realized that this morning when I got to my office. I said all I could about was last night, but all I could think about was the sex and not Jag,"  
  
"You don't love Jag?" Jaina whispered, "Then why did you pursue him?"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know why but I don't love him," Celeste paused and huffed, "Jag loves you Jaina; he loves your daughter. Take comfort in that."  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 3, Post 4  
  
"Starting Again"  
  
By obi's girl  
  
"Are you sure I can't go anywhere?" Cherith asked Luke as she stood again and started pacing the apartment. The teenage daughter of Jaina didn't like to be cooped up for a long time and was starting to get restless. Luke looked at her and smiled, she was so much like Jaina, always wanting to do something to keep her busy. And Cherith was probably a lot like Jag too but she was also a Jedi.  
  
When Luke bonded with Cherith, he felt she had a very strong Force aura. He saw her future, her possible future on Niruaun with Jag and Jaina. Now, he also realized if Jag and Jaina didn't resolve their differences, Cherith wouldn't end up there. She'd stay wherever her parents were. Luke turned and looked at Mara and Leia again.  
  
The three of them had been talking through their Force bond. Leia glanced at Cherith, over Luke's shoulder and continued, ...You didn't have a sense of what her power was like?  
  
No, I didn't. Matter of fact, I didn't see her use her lightsaber at all in my vision, Luke replied and looked at Cherith again, Why is she so restless? I can feel anxiety coming off in waves.  
  
Mara smiled, She just doesn't like to be cooped up, Luke. Cherith's a teenager -- her emotions are natural.  
  
Luke shrugged and turned again to his wife and sister-in-law, I don't think we can keep here any longer,  
  
...Just as long as she doesn't start pacing again and whistling, Mara added, It was starting to really get on my nerves.  
  
Luke laughed and cleared his throat, "Cherith, you know you don't have to hang around here. I know your Uncle Wedge would love to meet you, and your cousins too,"  
  
"I don't know where they are," she mused.  
  
"You can use the Force, but since you're not really familiar with that Threepio will take you," he replied and signaled the droid into the main room. "Threepio, will you help direct Cherith to see her Uncle Wedge and her cousins?"  
  
The droid looked at Cherith and then at Luke, "Of course, Master Luke. Come child..." and guided Cherith out of the apartment.  
  
Leia smiled, "You think she'll be fine?"  
  
"She will; I'm still bonded with her. If anything happens, we'll know about it. But it's good for her to explore the base, especially since this place will be her home for a little while."  
  
~~  
  
Jaina started to fidget again as she stood before Jag's quarters, or what used to be hers and Jag's apartment. Used to be. Jaina had hoped for a nice homecoming but now, it looked like her homecoming was only a dream. She started to reach for the com pad but stopped and simply entered the quarters. She looked around the place for Jag but didn't see him anywhere.  
  
"I didn't think you were coming back," he whispered, startling her from behind. "Where'd you go?"  
  
She shrugged, "I took Cherith and we went to my parents," she paused and stopped fidgeting, "Jag, we need to talk again. I talked to Celeste and she said you seduced her, and that it wasn't the other way around,"  
  
Jag turned to her and scowled, "I did," he paused, "What else did Celeste say?"  
  
"She said repeatedly that she doesn't love you, which I believed, oddly enough," Jaina mused, "Look, I had been thinking about this the whole way over here."  
  
"Thinking about what?" he questioned.  
  
"I want to start over again; I want to give the benefit of a doubt that I know I can trust you again. Also, I don't know want our daughter to grow up without her father,"  
  
He shrugged, "I don't want her to live that way either. Jaina, I love you both very much and I know I made a stupid decision but." he walked closer to her and touched her cheek, rubbing it, "I do love you and I want you both in my life,"  
  
She smiled partially, staring up into his green eyes, "I want that too but this relationship has to be based on trust, and as much as I want you to hold me I need to believe I can trust you with my heart first,"  
  
"You can, Jaina. You can," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her but Jaina backed away.  
  
"We can't do that yet, Jag," she mused, "Not yet,"  
  
Jag rolled his eyes, "When? When can I kiss you and hold you in my arms?"  
  
She turned to him and smiled, "I, uh, I don't know---," she murmured as Jag suddenly grabbed her back and kissed her passionately. Jaina didn't pull away and kissed him back forcefully. "We should wait for this." she said between kisses.  
  
"Why?"  
  
".because we have to," she replied and pulled away from him again, "I'm sorry Jag, but we can't go there until we're ready to. Until I'm ready to and I'm not ready yet."  
  
Jag looked down and huffed, "How will this work then? What will we do?"  
  
She shrugged, "I guess we'll be starting over again," Jaina suddenly smiled and crossed her arms, "We need to start over again Jag, but we'll do it on my terms. I want to be swept off my feet and romanced. We never really had an official courting period before we were engaged."  
  
"Swept off your feet and romanced?" he asked and smiled, "I think I can handle that."  
  
"I'm looking forward to it." She finished and started for the door; Jaina turned back to him and smiled, "And for the time being, Cherith and I are staying at my parents. If you want to come by later and take me out to lunch or something, that's where I'll be."  
  
tbc 


	4. Chapter 4

I'd Miss You Still Chapter 4, Post 1  
  
By obi's girl  
  
"Threepio," Cherith started as the golden droid guided her down the hall to the Antilles apartment. He turned to her slightly as she continued, "I was wandering if after we see my Uncle Wedge if we could locate Kyp Durron?"  
  
"Why would you want to see Master Durron?"  
  
She shrugged, "I'm curious about him, that's all," Cherith huffed and pushed back her dark brown bangs away from her face, "I want to ask him about some Jedi stuff,"  
  
"You talked to Master Luke about Jedi stuff and he's far more experienced,"  
  
Cherith's eyes narrowed, "I can't use a Jedi Mind Trick on a droid, can I?" Threepio didn't say anything but she knew the answer. "I just want to see Kyp and talk t him. Is that so bad?"  
  
"I'm not an expert on Jedi mythology but if you wish to see Master Durron, I will take you to him after we see your uncle and his family."  
  
The girl smiled, following closely behind Threepio.  
  
~  
  
Jaina huffed, walking quietly into her parent's quarters. She'd taken care of things with Jag, telling him they needed to start over but Jaina yearned to be near him and his arms. Jaina missed him so much when she was dead -- Celeste could have easily been forgotten. She dropped onto the couch and sighed. Jaina didn't forgive Jag for betraying her but she felt with time, she could easily forget something happened.  
  
"Jaina," Leia questioned, turning on the lights. Jaina moaned and she lowered the lights, "Sorry, you're probably still not used to bright light yet,"  
  
"I remember when I was up there after I first arrived, I was thinking it was too bright, and the lights were lowered to a dim," she paused, "I begged the Jedi to send me back because I believed Jag needed me,"  
  
Leia sat beside her and sighed, "And...?"  
  
She shrugged, "It seems like he could have been fine without and Cherith. I saw him, we talked and came to the decision that we'd start over,"  
  
"Start over? What about Celeste?"  
  
"I talked to her before seeing Jag. She doesn't love him and that what happened between them was lust. Plain and simple lust but not love,"  
  
Leia smiled, "I'm glad you're starting over because you really need to,"  
  
Jaina shrugged as her eyes wandered the apartment, looking for her daughter. When she didn't see her anywhere, she reached into the Force and looked for her, "Um mom, where's Cherith?"  
  
"She's with Threepio. He took her to see Wedge and his family."  
  
~~  
  
Wedge Antilles muttered a curse as she stumbled through the apartment on his way to the door. It wasn't the first time he'd been waken up very late - his first time was when Jag came to see him and told him and Iella about Cherith.  
  
Cherith Solo Fel.  
  
He would have liked to meet her and get to know her ---he even had an image in his head of what she would have looked like. Wedge palmed the door and was shocked to see Threepio standing there and behind him, a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"So sorry to wake you up sir, but I have someone here who wants to meet you," he said and moved aside, "Sir, I would like you to meet Cherith..." Before he could finish, Cherith grabbed his neck and hugged him.  
  
~~  
  
"Sorry about earlier, Uncle Wedge," Cherith apologized as he sat down beside Iella.  
  
He smiled and waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, honey. You're family,"  
  
She shrugged and smiled timidly, "I know I am..."  
  
Iella smiled, placing her hand on niece's, "We're all very happy you're here, Cherith. You have nothing to be ashamed about,"  
  
"How's your mom doing? I was at the hospital only briefly after she arrived,"  
  
"She's okay, I guess," Cherith mused, "We're both still getting used to things,"  
  
Wedge smiled, looking at Cherith. Dark brown hair and green eyes. She had Jaina's nose but he could definitely tell she was Jag's daughter. There wasn't a question about it. He remembered when Jag came to them that night and told him about her; Iella was in tears, knowing that when Jaina died her niece died with her. Now, she was alive and a 14 year old teenager. Only two more years and it would be her sweet sixteenth birthday.  
  
"When can I see my cousins?" Cherith asked, interrupting Wedge's reverie.  
  
"They're both in a very deep sleep," Iella replied.  
  
Cherith frowned and slumped back on the couch and then unexpectedly closed her eyes and opened up to the Force. Iella became alarmed but Wedge knew it was a Jedi thing. they watched as Cherith reached out and through the Force, lightly said hello to her cousins. She opened her eyes again and smiled, "I just hold them hello,"  
  
Iella looked at Wedge and smile at Cherith, "If you want to come over tomorrow for breakfast, you're more than welcome to. The girls would be awake them and I imagine, very excited to meet you."  
  
"I'd like that, aunt Iella."  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 4, Post 2  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Jaina Solo moaned, walking to the door and rolled her eyes. Why sleep? Why do I need to sleep? Jaina wandered to herself. She checked the ID on the door and sighed, Sera Fey`lina. She hadn't expected to see Sera this late at night, she expected to see her in the morning when her mind would be more awake and there would be actual light outside. Still, Jaina knew Sera probably had a good explanation for showing up suddenly. Jaina shrugged, putting on her fake smile and opened the door.  
  
"Sera,"  
  
Sera Fey`lina smiled, "Good to see you, Jaina...and alive again,"  
  
Jaina shrugged helplessly and moved aside as Sera walked into the apartment. She set the lights to a dim around the main area but the lights in the kitchen were on full, "It's good to be alive again," Jaina replied, "It's a really weird feeling being dead for only a week or two.."  
  
Sera nodded and sat down on the next stool, "Try five," she corrected, "You've only been gone a month, but I guess time up there moves a lot quicker than it does down here. Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were,"  
  
"I'm adjusting okay," Jaina whispered and suddenly smiled, "So, I hear you and Kyp have finally gotten together...I guess all those years of flirting and fighting paid off,"  
  
"Less fighting and more flirting, but yes, Kyp and I finally an item," Sera mused, "It happened only recently. I found out about your missing body and had to report it to the military so they could put together a rescue team. I ran into Kyp leaving the meeting with Gavin,"  
  
Jaina still smiled, resting her head on her hand, "That's great. You and Kyp have a lot of history, and I know you've always had a little crush on him when we were at the academy,"  
  
Sera laughed, "A little crush? Oh no, it wasn't a little crush. It was more like a very unhealthy obsession," she paused and smiled, "I love him Jaina, I love him very much but I'm afraid I haven't stolen his heart completely."  
  
She frowned and huffed, dropping her arm again, "Kyp love me? Huh, that's funny but I've never really thought of him in that way. Cherith on the other hand, my daughter, has a little crush on him."  
  
"Cherith, 14-year-old teenager with dark brown hair and deep green eyes? Yes, I met her," Sera mused, "I honestly didn't know you were pregnant when you died...Why didn't you tell anyone about her?"  
  
"I did. I told Jag of course, my mom and dad. But you're probably wandering why I didn't broadcast it. I didn't because it was still dangerous. I know what almost happened to Ben after was born. The Vong tried to kidnap him and maybe turn him into one of them. I just didn't want that to happen to her, especially since I already had a very high profile with them."  
  
Sera nodded, "The Goddess ruse, I heard,"  
  
Jaina smiled a little, "My whole family knows now,"  
  
"There's something else Jaina about Kyp. He knows about Celeste and Jag, he has known since you returned. I was with him when she was leaving his apartment," she paused and looked at her.  
  
"Kyp, that's why he was there in the hospital that day...He came to warn me?"  
  
She shrugged, "He probably did but since your whole family was there, he didn't say anything but now you're starting over with Jag it looks like, Celeste really doesn't matter anymore,"  
  
Jaina sighed, "All I wanted was a nice homecoming. Ya know, I imagined everything to the last detail. Jag would sweep me off my feet, he'd kiss me, tell me he missed me and how grateful he was to have a second chance with me and Cherith," she paused and huffed, "Except it really didn't happen that way, but I'm still giving him another chance to win my heart,"  
  
"You made the right choice to come back, Jaina," Sera cried, "I wasn't there for your funeral, your first one but I know I wouldn't want to have been able to go through it."  
  
"I have to tell Karia's family she's dead and died for me," Jaina continued, "I signed her death warrant, Sera. I killed her when I asked her to be my decoy and they're going to hate me for it,"  
  
Sera smiled, "I don't think they will. She died doing her duty, protecting you and Cherith."  
  
Jaina moaned, "I guess I should be thankful to her but I still feel bad," she paused, "The day I died, my family threw me an engagement party and mom gave me a framed picture of me, Anakin and Jacen which was taken before the war."  
  
"Did you get to see them while you were up there?"  
  
"They showed me around and kept Cherith company...I'm happy to be back I wish they could have come back with me." Jaina admitted.  
  
Sera huffed, "I'm sorry this hasn't been the best homecoming for you, Jaina but things will get better."  
  
"I hope so." she whispered.  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 4, Post 3 By obi's girl  
  
Cherith Solo Fel watched Threepio as he walked quietly back into the apartment and into her mother's room. She sighed to herself and sat down at the counter....maybe she was wrong to ask Kyp to be her Master.  
  
Maybe her great Uncle would be a better choice but ever since she saw Kyp, he had intrigued her. But asking him to be her Master probably wasn't the best approach to get to know him better. Well, there was also her family to consider. How would her mom react if she knew what she asked Kyp?  
  
"Great honey, you're home," Jaina mused, glancing at Sera as Cherith walked into the kitchen and sat down next to her mom, "Have fun at the Antilles place?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. I didn't get to meet Syal and Myri because they were sleeping but Aunt Iella invited me over for breakfast tomorrow morning," she cried, "And you and dad can come, of course. Actually, I would love it if you would,"  
  
Sera shrugged, standing up, "I guess I should go...Don't worry Jaina, things will get better." Cherith didn't say anything as Sera turned and left the apartment.  
  
Jaina huffed and smiled at her daughter, "I would love that too Cherith but Jag and I decided to take things slowly,"  
  
Cherith frowned and moaned, "But mom, it's only breakfast! It's not like it's an official 'we got together party'. Its just breakfast and they're family now,"  
  
"The problem with you darling is that you're too stubborn, just like me," she smiled, "All right, I'll call Jag and run the idea by him and if he doesn't mind waking up early, we'll have breakfast with Wedge and his family. Of course, now Wedge is one of your great uncles and Syal and Myri I guess are your cousins," she paused and laughed, "I think that's the first time I've ever really said that."  
  
"It'll be fun mom," Cherith mused and stood up, "Well, I'm going to bed." As she walked to the bedroom door, she thought about Kyp again and Jaina heard her and called her back to the counter. Cherith sheepishly sat back down and huffed, "You heard?"  
  
Jaina smiled, "I suspected, but your thought a minute ago about Kyp as a hottie tipped me off a little," she paused, "So, you have a crush on Kyp?"  
  
Cherith shrugged, "I guess I do...I don't know I mean he was the first Jedi I met while I was in the hospital, and he definitely left an impression on me. Tall, dark, mysterious.."  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes, "Trust me honey, Kyp is not mysterious. I've known him for a long time, since the academy,"  
  
"And you never once had a crush on him?"  
  
"Well, I think I was definitely one of the few that resisted his charms and instead, realized how egotistical and one sided he can be sometimes," Jaina mused, "And I'll never forgive him for lying to me about those Vong children,"  
  
Cherith frowned and felt her skin go cold, "Vong children? I hate to ask but what happened?"  
  
She shrugged, "It was long time ago but uncle Luke sent me to track Kyp and find out what he was doing so close to Sernpidal where Chewie died. He said he discovered a secret Vong weapon that could destroy world's whole. I was convinced when I saw the holo but he lied to me and I ended up murdering a bunch of innocent Vong children. I know they would become monsters when they'd grew up, but it was still murder because they were so little and innocent,"  
  
"And you haven't forgiven him for lying to you?"  
  
"I don't know but we came to an understanding after that," she mused, "Oddly enough, Kyp and I are actually friends now. I'm not quite sure how that happened," Jaina smiled and looked at her daughter, "Just be careful honey. I'm not saying you shouldn't trust him but if you feel he's telling you something not quite right, don't listen to him,"  
  
Cherith smiled and shrugged, "I guess that's good advice, especially after I asked him to be my master,"  
  
Jaina looked incredulously at her daughter, "You asked Kyp Durron to be your master?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I think I need a drink" Jaina murmured and walked around the kitchen, looking for Corellian ale.  
  
Tbc  
  
Chapter 4, Post 4  
  
By obi's girl  
  
"Jaina, it's late." Jag started, rubbing his eyes as he answered his holo vid.  
  
She shrugged and smiled helplessly, "I know but I thought I'd get this over with now rather than calling you again in the morning and before anyone thinks about paying me a visit tonight, but the Antilles family invited Cherith over to breakfast dinner and our daughter in turn, invited us to go with her,"  
  
Jag smiled and scratched his head, "How early is this breakfast?"  
  
Jaina laughed, "I don't know," she said quickly, "But I think it'll be fun. Syal and Myri are going to be there and it would be good for Cherith to get to know them,"  
  
He rolled his eyes and moaned, "Just let me know in the morning when you guys will be leaving and I'll meet you there," Jag paused and smiled, leaning against the frame of the holo vid, "So, how many visits did you have tonight?"  
  
"More than I can handle. Sera came and we talked a lot, mostly about you but also about her involvement with Kyp," she paused and cleared her throat, "She told me about that morning but I don't want to go back in our relationship,"  
  
Jag smiled, "I don't want to either," he mused and huffed, "I really am sorry Jaina.I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you,"  
  
"Thank you Jag," she whispered and smiled, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast,"  
  
"Goodnight Jaina." He finished and cut off the link before she could reply.  
  
~~  
  
Cherith bit her lip as her mom turned away from the holo vid and faced her again. She shrugged and smiled, trying to look cute but Jaina saw through her and nodded, "I didn't tell your father about what you asked Kyp,"  
  
"Oh, that's good," Cherith mused, "But you're still gonna tell him, though?"  
  
Jaina shrugged, "Kyp said he'd get back to you, right? Your dad and I will do the same thing. Now, go to bed sweetie and lock the door." Jaina kissed her cheek and walked to her room. Cherith walked to the door, locked it, went to the guestroom and shut off the lights, using the Force.  
  
~~  
  
Wedge hurriedly put on a shirt as he sat at the edge of the bed he shared with Iella the next morning. He sat in the shirt for a moment and then took it off, grabbing another shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror, nodded his head and tossed it again on the floor.  
  
Iella huffed, turning over and faced Wedge and smiled, "Honey, do you think you could just choose one shirt and put back the other ones?"  
  
He shrugged, "Are all my shirts like this?"  
  
"I think they are," she mused and smiled, "Wedge, stop being so nervous."  
  
"My nephew and his family are coming over for breakfast," Wedge started, grabbed the last shirt he discarded, removed the one he was wearing and put on the revious shirt. "Everything needs to be perfect,"  
  
Iella laughed and got up, grabbing a blouse and skirt, "Everything is perfect," she whispered and went out the main room. On her way to the kitchen she stopped by the girls' room and woke them up.  
  
Wedge sat on the corner of the bed for another minute before rushing to the closet and looking through his shirts. Iella shrugged, grabbing a little bit of everything and turned on the stove. A moment later, the girls left their room  
  
"Is cousin Jaina and Cherith coming this morning?" Syal asked.  
  
Iella looked at her and smiled, "She is, and your cousin Jag is coming too," She looked up again as Wedge finally entered the main room, wearing the same original shirt he picked and pocketed pants. "Good choice, darling. Good choice," she joked.  
  
Wedge looked down and smiled, "Ya think? I can go back and change..."  
  
"If you keep going back, you're going to miss breakfast and seeing Jag, Jaina and Cherith. Now sit down, stay there and don't look at our door," Iella commanded and he sat down without a word.  
  
A moment later, someone buzzed the door. Syal perked up and ran to the door, jumping up and pressing the open button. Jag smiled, kneeling down and scooping up Syal in his arms, kissed her cheek and walked inside.  
  
"Jaina and Cherith are coming. She called me late last night and told me about the breakfast, and I told her I'd meet them here," Jag said putting Syal down again and sat down across from his Uncle, "Nice shirt, Uncle,"  
  
Wedge was about to turn and dart for the door, but stopped and simply sat there, "Glad you could come, Jag,"  
  
He shrugged, leaning back, "Me too," he whispered and turned when Jaina and Cherith arrived. He looked at his fiancé and daughter -- Jaina seemed to be worried about something but Cherith was very excited to be there, running from her mom's side and hugged Jag.  
  
Jaina smiled, rolled her eyes and grabbed a chair beside him. "Glad you could make it," Jaina didn't say anything, lost in thought again. Jag cleared his throat and looked at Cherith, "What did you do last night, sweetheart?"  
  
"I was here," she said and grabbed a chair, sitting between her parents. Jaina looked at her, almost in a scolding manner as she continued, "What's for breakfast?"  
  
Iella raised an eyebrow at Wedge and walked to the table with a pan, scraping out an omelet and put some toasted bread on a plate.  
  
~~  
  
"What was it like up there?" Wedge asked halfway through their meal, the question directed towards Jaina. She looked at Cherith and then turned to her Uncle, "Sorry if I sound a little repetitive but we're all dying to know,"  
  
Jaina smiled, "It's okay, Uncle Wedge. I actually remember a lot about my life up there," she paused, "Mostly, I spent time with my brothers and Qui- Gon..."  
  
"Qui-Gon, who's he?" Iella asked, "A Jedi Master?"  
  
"..from the Old Order, you could call him my spirit guide but I like to think of him as my guardian angel, Cherith's and mine. After I arrived, the Council advised me to say goodbye to Jag and accept my life with them."  
  
Syal laughed, "But you came back,"  
  
Jaina smiled, looking at the girl, "I came back because I was stubborn," she paused and huffed, "Anakin and Jacen came with me when I approached the Council about returning, Qui-Gon was there too but... Jacen didn't think it was going to be good idea but Anakin backed me up and together, I guess they decided to send me back,"  
  
Wedge turned to Cherith, "Do you remember anything about what happened?"  
  
She shrugged, "Not really,"  
  
Jaina frowned again, lost in thought of her brothers. Jag hesitantly reached over and rubbed her back. Jaina turned to him and smiled thanks. "I was only there for couple weeks, so..."  
  
"You didn't meet Anakin Skywalker or Obi-Wan Kenobi?"  
  
She smiled, "No, I didn't. I didn't really think about checking them out while I was up there but Qui-Gon, the Jedi Master I mentioned, believe it or not, was the one that actually discovered Anakin and Obi-Wan was Qui- Gon's apprentice," she paused, "It's really complicated, I can't explain everything..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Jaina." Iella said, pouring herself some juice.  
  
tbc 


	5. Chapter 5

I'd Miss You Still Chapter 5, Post 1  
  
By obi's girl  
  
"What's going on with you two?" Iella asked her niece as they gathered up all the dishes. Wedge took Jag out for a drink and the girls were with Cherith in their room, playing.  
  
Jaina looked up at her aunt and shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about,"  
  
"I mean you and Jag...Don't think I didn't notice you came to breakfast separately and hardly talked to each other the entire time," Iella said.  
  
"It's complicated, aunt Iella," Jaina started, "Jag had a fling with another woman and now, I'm giving him a second chance so we're taking things slowly,"  
  
Iella laughed, "Sorry honey," she mumbled, "It's a very slow peace,"  
  
She rolled her eyes and nodded, "I just don't want to rush things...I know what I'm doing,"  
  
"Does Cherith know about what happened?"  
  
"No, she doesn't but I think she understands why I want to take things slowly," she mused. Iella was silent, not saying another word as she set the remaining dishes in the sink.  
  
~~  
  
"Why didn't you come to breakfast with Jaina this morning?" Wedge asked as he sat beside Jag at the bar.  
  
Jag shrugged and laughed, "I'm surprised you didn't ask me why Jaina and I weren't kissing or giving each other looks during breakfast," he mumbled.  
  
Wedge didn't laugh at his nephew dry humor, "Jag, what's going on?"  
  
"Everything is all right...Jaina just wants to take things slowly," he started and turned, leaning back against the bar as Luke and Corran walked in. Wedge turned to them as the Jedi approached them, "Hello Uncle Luke,"  
  
Luke smiled, "Good morning... Jag, I need to talk to you about Cherith's future with the Jedi,"  
  
"Why talk to me? Why not Jaina?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Corran stepped forward, "Because..." he started and then turned to Luke again, "Why are we talking to Jag again and not Jaina about this?"  
  
"I had a vision, concerning Cherith," Luke stated bluntly.  
  
Jag glanced at Wedge and stood up, "Can we talk about this later? I have something special planned for Jaina this afternoon,"  
  
Wedge smiled, "What is it?"  
  
He turned to his Uncle and held up his finger, as if talking to him as a child, "No, I'm not going to tell you but I will ask if it's possible that Cherith stay over at your place a little while longer?"  
  
"Sure, she can stay at our place."  
  
Jag looked at Luke and Corran, "Whatever her destiny with the Jedi is, I know it'll be a great one." He finished and rushed out of the bar.  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 5, Post 2 by obi's girl  
  
Wedge watched his nephew leave as he lay back against the bar and took another drink. Corran shrugged and took Jag's seat, ordering himself a drink as well but Luke only stood there, replaying the vision in his head. Wedge raised his glass and smiled, "To the saga of Jag and Jaina...first they're together, then they're not and now they are, but they're kinda not," he turned to Luke, "And you know what the worst part of it is, we can't even interfere,"  
  
"We can't?" Corran almost choked as Wedge looked at him, "Luke told me about everything on our way over," Wedge nodded and Corran slumped his shoulders and glanced at Luke and smiled. Luke caught onto his thought and started to laugh himself.  
  
"What is it?" Wedge asked.  
  
Luke laughed some more and then looked at his friend, "Corran was just saying how Jag and Jaina's courtship is definitely less complicated compared to what Mara and I went through,"  
  
Wedge smiled smugly, "Yes, I think we can all be a little happy Jaina never thought about killing Jag or whipping him around,"  
  
The Jedi Master laughed some more, "Nevertheless, the courtship will certainly be interesting."  
  
~~  
  
"Can you do another trick, cousin Cherith?" Myri pleaded as Syal sat next to her little sister. For the last hour, Cherith had been entertaining the girls with Force 'tricks' as she called them. It was very un-Jedi like but it was the only thing that girls really enjoyed.  
  
Cherith smiled, "Hmm, I don't know...Would you guys rather read a story?"  
  
Syal and Myri looked at each other and then grinned evilly at Cherith, chanting, "Force trick! Trick! Trick!"  
  
Cherith picked up several colored blocks and set them in the middle as she raised her hand, thus raising all the blocks in the air, making them trail around Syal and Myri's heads in a circular motion. Myri clapped and wanted to reach and grab a block but Syal stopped her. After awhile, Cherith slowly lowered her hand and the blocks sat again on the floor.  
  
Ever since she bonded with her great Uncle Luke, Cherith had become more attuned to the Force. She could reach into it and manipulate it, as she did a few minutes ago. But this wasn't the first she tapped into it. She did it last night when she stopped by the Antilles place, but didn't realize she had. Cherith remembered talking to her aunt and uncle, and then blanking out -- a time she guessed was when she tapped into the Force -- and used it to say hello to her little cousins.  
  
Also last night, after seeing Wedge and Iella, she made Threepio stop by the pilot's lounge and look for Kyp. She wanted to ask him to be her Master, to teach her about the Force.  
  
Cherith honey, it's time to go, Jaina told her daughter through the Force. Cherith frowned and as she stood up, she stopped and smiled, sensing her father's presence and sat back down again. We need to leave now...  
  
Cherith didn't say anything in return as Jaina broke off the connection and answered the door.  
  
~~  
  
"Jag, what is it?" Jaina asked, staring into his mischievous green eyes. She knew he was planning something and in a way, it thrilled her. He glanced up at Iella, she smiled at him and she went into the other room, checking on Cherith and her daughters.  
  
"I was wandering if I may have your company this afternoon, Ms. Solo --- I have something special planned for this afternoon," Jag said formally but still smirked a little.  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes and sighed, holding her chin high, "I would love to join you this afternoon, Colonel Fel,"  
  
~~  
  
Cherith smiled and laughed to herself, watching her parents re-connect through the Force. Soon, soon they would be a family again.  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 5, Post 3 by obi's girl  
  
"Kyp," Iella started, "What are you doing here?" She hadn't expected him to come by. In fact, like her husband, Iella didn't trust or like Kyp Durron. Her eyes narrowed as she looked threatening at him, but Kyp didn't seem to notice.  
  
The Jedi Master smiled in return, bowing slightly, "I'm here to talk to Cherith...I saw Jag and Jaina leave here earlier so I assume Cherith is still here?"  
  
Iella huffed, crossing her arms, "What do you want with my grandniece? What do you want to talk to her about?"  
  
Kyp expected that type of reaction from her, "Please Iella, it's very important that I talk to Cherith," he mused and sent a mental message to the girl he was at the door, and then a moment later, Cherith left the girls' room and joined her aunt and Kyp at the front door. "Cherith, I need to talk to you,"  
  
Cherith turned to her aunt and smiled, "I swear I'll kick him out as soon we're finished,"  
  
Iella glared at Kyp and then looked at Cherith, "As soon as you're finished," she echoed and went to the girls' room. Cherith watched her leave and shut the door behind her, and then turned back to Kyp, "Please, come in," The Jedi Master bowed and walked inside the apartment as she continued, "So, you've made a decision about us? About my offer?"  
  
"I have," he whispered, "And I still think your Uncle Luke or your mother would be a better choice but you asked me and I am honored you did.."  
  
Cherith frowned and slumped her shoulders. "You don't need to go into a speech to spare my feelings, Kyp," she interrupted, "If your decision is 'no', just say it and I won't ask again,"  
  
"You're quick to judge, ya know that?" Kyp pointed out, "I didn't say I was going to say 'no' or 'yes', maybe even, but my answer is yes. I will train you but if your mother disapproves, I won't disobey her, I'll stand by her wishes,"  
  
She smiled and flung her arms around Kyp, "Oh, thank you, Kyp! Thank you, thank you so much!"  
  
Kyp rolled his eyes and patted her back, "You're welcome, Cherith,"  
  
~~  
  
Sera sighed, grabbing her beer and found a spot over by the corner, where she could be alone. She hadn't seen Kyp since last night and even though she should have been worried about him, Sera just wanted to relax.  
  
"Fey`lina,"  
  
She looked up and scowled, when she noticed Wedge Antilles and Corran Horn walk over and grab themselves a chair. Corran grinned, "Hope you don't mind if we join you,"  
  
"Why not?" she muttered, "What do you two want?"  
  
Wedge glanced at his friend and smiled, "Corran just told me something really funny and I was hoping you could clear up a few things," Sera grunted but didn't say anything as he continued, "He said you and Kyp are an item..."  
  
"You didn't get that this morning on the HoloNet gossip column, Antilles? I'm shocked," she joked and laughed.  
  
"It's true then," Wedge started, "You are dating Kyp Durron,"  
  
Sera rolled her eyes and took another drink, "And this is big deal because...? I really don't see why this sudden revelation is a big shock to people, I've known him for years,"  
  
Corran laughed, "It's a big shock Sera because we always believed Kyp would live out his life as a lonely Jedi Master and die alone,"  
  
"I don't want to die alone," Sera mumbled, "And Kyp doesn't deserve that type of life, either,"  
  
Both men frowned and looked at her, "You're really serious about him, aren't you?" Corran asked.  
  
"Let's just drop the subject," Sera commanded, "How's Jaina doing?"  
  
"She's fine, she, Cherith and Jag came over for breakfast this morning," Wedge smiled, "It was weird though,"  
  
Sera frowned, "Weird? How?"  
  
Wedge shrugged and leaned back, "It was weird because they came to breakfast separately, but I talked to Jag awhile ago and he said he's planning something special for Jaina, but he wouldn't elaborate,"  
  
"How long have they been out?"  
  
"Awhile, I guess," Wedge mused, "Since breakfast finished, Cherith's staying over at our apartment until Jaina gets back from her date,"  
  
Sera smiled, "If and when she comes back," she whispered, "I know Jaina loves Jag a lot...that's one of the reasons she decided to give him another chance. They need this time to be together, to start over,"  
  
"I agree," he mused and looked at Sera, "We all deserve a chance to start over, even Kyp,"  
  
Sera raised an eyebrow, "You're not bashing him, Antilles? I'm impressed or should I be scared?"  
  
"What Wedge is saying, Sera," Corran started, "Is just be careful with him,"  
  
"I am careful," Sera muttered and stood up, "I know what Kyp's been through these last couple years...I don't want Kyp to feel that type of pain again."  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 5, Post 4 by obi's girl  
  
A/N: I had a little trouble looking for the right song for this chapter, but I finally found one. Unstoppable is by The Calling.  
  
~~  
  
Come and lay right on my bed, sit and drink some wine  
  
I'll try not to make you cry  
  
And if you get inside my head, then you'd understand  
  
Then you'd understand me  
  
~~  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Jaina asked Jag as he led her blindfolded to a spot in the middle of a park, but Jaina didn't know that. He smiled mischievously but again, Jaina wouldn't have known that. Jag glanced around the park -- this was where they had their first date, this was their place...  
  
He huffed and moved behind her, removing the blindfold from hers but as he started to do so, Jag leaned over her shoulder, "If you want to, you can guess where we are,"  
  
Jaina shrugged, smiling a little, "I won't...You want this to be a surprise and I want it to be that way,"  
  
Jag smirked and removed the blindfold from her eyes. "Open your eyes, my love,"  
  
"Jag, this place," she started, staring at her surroundings and then turned her head abruptly to him and realized Jag's face was so close to hers. Her eyes averted to his lips and felt the urge to cover her lips over his but pulled away, fighting back the temptation to give in that easily. Jag frowned and realized why she pulled away and frowned, putting the blindfold away and directed her to the blanket of food. Jaina smiled at him as she settled on the blanket, looking around the park.  
  
~~  
  
Why I've felt so alone, why I kept myself from love  
  
and you became my favorite drug  
  
so let me take you right now and swallow you down,  
  
I need you inside  
  
~~  
  
Jag settled down and reached for the picnic basket beside Jaina, brushing her arm slightly. The movement sent a shiver down her spine but Jag didn't notice. She looked at him again and tilted her head, resting her right hand on the blanket, "What do you have for us to eat?"  
  
He shrugged, "You have to remember I'm not a cook, so I asked your dad what your favorite dishes were and replicated them,"  
  
Jaina smiled, staring at him, "That's fine, Jag," She watched as he opened the basket and removed some soups, cold pasta and bread.  
  
"Some soup for tasters, cold pasta and bread -- will that please you, m'lady?" he asked, raising his chin and smirking.  
  
"That's wonderful," Jaina mused and didn't say anything as he grabbed some tongs and put some pasta on her plate with a roll.  
  
~~  
  
Why am I ignoring him? Jaina asked herself as she stared at him, ignoring her own food. She knew she loved Jag, she knew she wanted him but her heart was scared to make that first step. What if she started the conversation, she would end up yelling at him? Jaina didn't want that of course, but what if there wasn't anything salvageable in their relationship? They'd been apart for so long...Was it even possible to return to the way things used to be, Jaina wandered.  
  
You need to stop wandering, Jaina's conscious told her and cleared her throat, smiling at Jag, "Um, this lunch is wonderful and really sweet, Jag," Yes, that was a nice beginning.  
  
He shrugged, "I'm glad you approve," Jaina fidgeted, searching her mind for what else she could say. Thankfully, Jag beat her, "We need this time together, Jaina...Not only for Cherith, but for yourselves. I have a lot of faith we can make this work, somehow we'll find our way back to each other,"  
  
"You have that much faith in your relationship?" she questioned.  
  
"I do; don't you?"  
  
Jaina looked down and sighed, "I used to have a lot of faith in us..." Jag frowned and she immediately, backed up and tilted her head again, "You realize we can't go back entirely to the way things used to be..."  
  
Jag scowled, "I thought the whole point of this was to forget the past, all the mistakes we made and start over?"  
  
"I want to forget them," she cried, "But it's hard,"  
  
"This isn't hard, Jaina," he pleaded and looked away, playing with the grass, "I want us to work, I want this to work.."  
  
~~  
  
If we had this night together  
  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
  
If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable  
  
~~  
  
Jaina looked away as well, staring at the grass and then turned back to Jag, with a determined look, "I love you, I still love you but I'm scared to love you again, Jag,"  
  
Jag turned to her and nodded, "You don't have to be afraid," he choked.  
  
"I know I don't, but I am," she whispered and started to cry, "Every day I was away from you, up there, it killed me. I wanted to be with you, to hold you but I couldn't, and then you found love somewhere else that wasn't with me..."  
  
He leaned closer to Jaina, holding her shoulders and smiled, "I wanted those same things, too. You saw the pain I was in, I couldn't stand it,"  
  
~~  
  
Do you think that this right, or is it really wrong  
  
I know that this is what we've been wanting  
  
And all this burning in my soul, it fills up to my throat  
  
It fills up 'till my heart is breaking  
  
~~  
  
"Jaina, there are a lot of things we both could have done differently but we both can't change the past, but we can change the future," Jag started, removing his hands from her shoulders and instead, braced her face. Jaina sat still as Jag moved closer toward her and kissed her. Jaina didn't back away, wrapping her arms around Jag and deepening the kiss.  
  
~~  
  
If we had this night together  
  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
  
If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable  
  
~~  
  
"No, we shouldn't do this so soon," she whispered between kisses and finally pulled away. Jag nodded and backed away, playing with the blades of grass again. "I'm sorry but we shouldn't move this quickly,"  
  
Jag shrugged and glared at her, "How long will this go on, Jaina? We have a daughter, a teenage daughter together...Our love should be enough for you, our history should be enough!" he paused and rolled his eyes, "You said you still love me but every time we're close, you pull away from me,"  
  
Jaina sobbed and looked at him, "I don't want to pull away but I'm afraid if we move to fast, we'll end up hurting each other,"  
  
"Don't you mean 'you'?" he shot back.  
  
"Yes, I mean me because I have so much more to loose if one of us screws up," she retorted and stood up, "I love our daughter very much, Jag and that's why I don't want her to grow up without her father,"  
  
Jag stood up, looking down at her, "And what about you, Jaina? What does your heart want?"  
  
~~  
  
Now, we can both learn  
  
Somehow, you'll see it's all we have  
  
Love, it keeps us together  
  
And I need love  
  
~~  
  
She shrugged, staring into his green eyes. Jaina wanted to love him but she was scared. She didn't hate Jag and she couldn't not love him either but that fear, that fear she'd risk so much than her emotions was tormenting Jaina's soul. "You're right, this shouldn't be hard because of our past together, but it is for me. Jag, I need you to wait for me." He looked away again but Jaina continued, "I want to be able to come home, rest in your arms and know I'm safe with you,"  
  
"You can have that, Jaina," he murmured and looked at her, "You are safe with me,"  
  
"Am I? Is my heart safe with you, Jag?" she questioned, "I know I love you but can I place my heart safely in your hands?"  
  
~~  
  
When I wake up without you, knowing you're not there  
  
I'm only feeling half as good  
  
Well I'm gonna find a way  
  
To wrap you in my arms, you make me feel alive  
  
~~  
  
"Jaina, you know we're meant to be. We wouldn't have been given this second chance if we weren't," Jag reasoned and raked a hand through his hair, pacing, "I love you, I don't know how many times I can say that before it finally sinks in."  
  
Jaina looked away and sighed, catching sight of two lovers, enjoying their picnic and each other's company. She wanted to be like them, to lay in Jag's arm and laugh and smile. Jaina turned to Jag again...She and Jag could be like that again, she wanted to be like that again but if she allowed herself to feel that way, would it be real?  
  
~~  
  
If we had this night together  
  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
  
If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable  
  
If we had this night together  
  
If we had a moment to ourselves  
  
If we had this night together, then we'd be unstoppable  
  
tbc 


	6. Chapter 6

I'd Miss You Still Chapter 6, Post 1  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Jaina Solo wanted to scream as she walked solemnly back to the apartment...How could she push Jag away after telling him she was going to give him another chance? It wasn't fair, but she was confused. She knew she loved Jag very much but she was scared to move on with him, and then there was Cherith to consider...  
  
Cherith loved her father very much, and Jaina knew, if she had to make a decision regarding her relationship with Jag, it would affect Cherith too. Jaina walked faster, slamming her hand against the com as the door slid open. She stood there, leaning against the frame a minute, walked inside and looked up...  
  
"Kyp!" she shouted, startling the Jedi Master. He jumped away from Cherith and looked timidly at Jaina. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He shrugged, "I came to talk to Cherith," he glanced at his new apprentice and then at her mother, "Jaina, there's something we both need to tell you,"  
  
"Mom," Cherith started, "I asked Kyp to be my Master and he came to tell he'd accepted my invitation,"  
  
Jaina mumbled something in Corellian and walked drudgingly to the counter and sat down...This really wasn't what she needed. First, her date with Jag ended in disaster and now her daughter asked Kyp, whom her family despised, to be her mentor. She rubbed her forehead and called to her angel, I need you, Qui-Gon,  
  
She turned back to Cherith and Kyp, "Honey, why not just ask your Uncle Luke or Aunt Mara? Why Kyp?"  
  
Cherith shrugged, "Because...because we have this really strong connection with each other,"  
  
Darling, you should have asked Luke or Mara, or your grandmother but NOT Kyp, Jaina sent her back and huffed.  
  
She looked at Kyp, "Maybe I should have but I picked Kyp,"  
  
You called for assistance, Jaina? Qui-Gon asked as he appeared behind her. Kyp looked curiously at the ghost. He knew he was a Jedi Master but he'd never seen him before.  
  
Jaina waved her hand, "Master Kyp Durron, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, my guardian angel," she mused and looked at Qui-Gon, "Sorry if I pulled you away but I need a little support,"  
  
Things didn't go well with Jag? he sent.  
  
I don't want to talk about it right now, Jaina reflected and nodded to her daughter, "You know your father won't approve of this arrangement..."  
  
Cherith huffed and slouched back, crossing her arms, "I know but mom, we've already bonded,"  
  
Jaina glanced at Qui-Gon and then at Kyp, her eyes narrowing, "I know we're friends, Kyp, but I don't trust you with my daughter and I don't approve either of this arrangement,"  
  
Kyp shrugged, "That's it, then. This is finished, Cherith,"  
  
"No!" she cried, nodding frantically, "Mama, please? Don't take this away from me...I'll talk to dad myself and tell him everything but please, I know this is right,"  
  
You sure this isn't just a way to get closer to your crush? Jaina asked her daughter.  
  
Cherith glanced at Kyp and then turned back to her mother and nodded, It's so much more than that, mom..  
  
Jaina huffed again, stood up and moved from behind the counter and faced Kyp, "The only reason I'm concerned is because of your past, because of what you're capable of but I know, you've changed a lot since then so I'm trusting you to teach and guide Cherith, but if you ever cross the line, this relationship ends and I will choose Cherith's new Master,"  
  
"I understand, Jaina and I promise, you'll never have to make that decision," Kyp whispered.  
  
"Good," she finished and glanced at Qui-Gon, "Now get out, Kyp,"  
  
Kyp glanced at Cherith again, "First practice will be tomorrow in the gym at 1000." Cherith nodded and smiled thanks as he left the cold apartment.  
  
Cherith turned to her mom and yawned stretching her arms, "Well, I'm gonna take a little nap,"  
  
"Cherith," Jaina started, "You said you wanted to tell your father everything, here's your chance. It's still early. You can drop by his apartment and tell him about this little arrangement and my view on things," The girl slumped her shoulders and left the apartment. Jaina glanced at Qui-Gon and laughed to herself, walking over to the couch and dropping onto its cushions. "Oh, what a wonderful day," she mused.  
  
What happened with Jag?  
  
She shrugged and looked at Qui-Gon, "He did everything perfect but what happened on that date was more of my fault than his. I told Jag I'd give him another chance but I'm just so scared to let him love me again."  
  
Qui-Gon walked over and settled on the couch, You love Jag?  
  
"Of course, I do."  
  
If you love him very much then this shouldn't be a hard decision,  
  
Jaina laughed, "That's exactly what he said,"  
  
Qui-Gon shrugged, Jaina, I realize you've been hurt and you're playing it safe but you can't keep pushing the father of your child away...Yes, you do have a child together, which is probably the strongest bond between the both of you. You both love Cherith much and would do anything for her, but what about for yourselves?  
  
"I'm just scared of what will happen if we get to close and we end up hurt in the end,"  
  
Perhaps, but think about how you'll both feel if you don't get close in the end. You'll be hurting even more and it'll be because you didn't trust each other's feelings, he paused and gasped, Anakin and Padme were the same way before...  
  
Jaina looked at him and sighed, "You've really watched over everyone in my family, haven't you? You watched Anakin and Padme fall apart, their children find each other again, watched over me and my brothers and now, you're my angel,"  
  
I have and that's why I firmly believe, you and Jag will be very hurt if you don't take this chance to be together again.  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 6, Post 2  
  
By obi's girl  
  
Jagged Fel lowered his head as he walked back into the bar and ordered a glass of Corellian ale and made it a double. The man beside him smiled and patted his back, but Jag didn't see who it was. "Bad day, son?"  
  
He shrugged and took a sip of his drink, "It's not a good day, although it did start out that way,"  
  
The man smiled, "Things get better; they always do,"  
  
"I don't think so..." Jag mused and turned to the sound of the other man's voice, and smiled, hugging the other man, "Father, what are you doing here?"  
  
Soontir smiled, "I heard you'd been through a lot lately, and I thought I'd stop by and see if there was anything I could do to help," he paused and looked down, "I also heard I have a granddaughter to meet and you named her after your sister,"  
  
"You do, and I would love it if you could meet Cherith but I don't want to see her mother right now," Jag retorted and slumped again on his seat, "How's mother?"  
  
"She's fine. She heard about what happened to your fiancé, word travels fast over the HoloNet," Soontir explained, "But now it looks like, your fiancé is alive and your daughter is too, so why aren't you happy son?"  
  
Jag turned to him, "I should be happy they're alive. I am, in fact, but there are a lot of issues Jaina and I need to sort through first before we get back together," he reasoned and rolled his eyes, "Or she does, anyway."  
  
"Women can be frustrating sometimes, I won't lie to you about that," Soontir laughed as he ordered himself a drink as well, "Jaina Solo, she's the daughter of Han and Leia Solo, isn't she?" Jag nodded, "That means she's a Jedi, and that Cherith has Jedi potential? Has she been tested?"  
  
He shrugged, "Uncle Luke and Corran Horn came to me before and asked to talk me about it, but I left early to prepare for my date with Jaina, a date which ended very badly,"  
  
"I used to be friends with Han, back when we went to the academy together..." the older Fel drifted off, "That family has been through a lot. Leia lost her two sons to this war and Jaina, but she got lucky there, I guess,"  
  
Jag turned to his father, "You think maybe that's why she's protecting herself like this? She's afraid I'll die like her brothers?"  
  
Soontir shrugged and leaned forward, bracing his hands together, "Maybe, but I don't think so. Jag, I know you love Jaina very much, you always talked about her a lot in your Holos, so what's the real reason for this distance between you and Solo?"  
  
"It's complicated, dad," Jag mused, "You don't want to know,"  
  
"You can't tell me that, Jagged. You're not a Jedi, you can't use a Jedi mind trick on me," he shot back.  
  
Jag laughed and took another sip of his drink, "I wish I could, believe me," he paused and smiled, "What happened between me and Jaina, was my fault and I've accepted it was my fault..."  
  
"You slept with another woman," Soontir cut in and shrugged, "It wasn't that hard to figure out, son."  
  
Jag rolled his eyes, "The other woman is completely out of the picture now, so you don't have to worry about her ever showing up again,"  
  
He grunted, "That's good to know, but what about you and Jaina? If she's given you another chance, why aren't you acting?"  
  
"I have acted, father! I took her out on a picnic..."  
  
Soontir laughed and grinned, "I didn't mean that. Son, you do realize who your father-in-law is, right?"  
  
He shrugged, "Of course, Han Solo is legendary. Well, the entire family is legendary,"  
  
"Jagged, he kidnapped Leia and took her to a planet with warlord Zsinj's territory..." he started.  
  
"Wait a minute, you want me to kidnap my fiancé and steal her off to another world?" Jag questioned, as his father excitedly nodded yes, "I like it. Where should I take her?"  
  
Soontir grinned and patted Jag's back, "We'll talk, but first call Wedge Antilles and order another drink. We have a lot to plan."  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 6, Post 3 By obi's girl  
  
"Antilles," Soontir greeted his brother-in-law as he moved into the secluded booth. Wedge glanced at his nephew and then at Soontir, "We have a lot to plan, take a seat Wedge,"  
  
"What's this all about?"  
  
"Jaina," Jag mused, fingering his drink, "The date didn't go well, it went horribly in fact,"  
  
Soontir leaned forward, bracing his hands together, "That's why we need to act fast...Everyone's miserable watching the drama between my son and daughter-in-law. It's depressing to watch them pull farther and farther away from each other, especially since they have a teenage daughter,"  
  
Wedge shrugged, "Cherith doesn't seem to be affected by any of this,"  
  
"It doesn't look like she is," Jag started, "But it's better to act now rather than later,"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
Jag glanced at his father and then at his Uncle, "I need a freighter; it doesn't have to be big one but a good one. I'm gonna take Jaina on a little excursion," he smiled and raised his glass, grinning.  
  
Wedge laughed, "Wait a minute, you're going to kidnap your own fiancé? And you want me to help?" Both men nodded, as he continued, "I like. I can lend one to you, anything else you need?"  
  
"I was wandering if you could recommend a nice planet for us?" Jag added.  
  
"Do you have any preferences?"  
  
Jag shrugged, "I don't know...Does it matter?"  
  
Wedge laughed, "Does it matter? Jag, it matters a lot. Let's think about this. Most likely, you don't want a place that's well known, so the inner rim is out of the question. But if you want to go for an inner rim planet, you'll want to go low-key. No one can know your real names."  
  
"Romantic," Soontir added, smiling, "...and magical. If you're stuck on a backwater planet like Tatoonie, you're both going to be miserable,"  
  
"Tatoonie wouldn't even work since Jaina's Uncle is from there," Wedge nodded, "Romantic, magical and out of the way," he leaned back in his seat, "Also, wherever you go, the place obviously can't be occupied by Vong,"  
  
Jag rolled his eyes, leaning back, "Obviously," he said as Soontir removed a small holo chart from his pocket, "You go everywhere with that thing, dad?"  
  
Soontir shrugged and pulled up the chart, "As a pilot, it's very handy, especially if you're being track to know your potential hiding places," he mused and pointed a bright blue star, "How about there?"  
  
"What's it name?" Jag asked.  
  
"Naboo, it has all the qualities you want and it isn't occupied by the Vong," Soontir replied, "And it's about a 2-3 day trip from here,"  
  
Wedge nodded and smiled, "Sounds good. Jag?"  
  
He looked again at the planet and then at his Uncle and father, "I'll take her there," Jag concluded, "By the way, about Cherith. I was wandering if she could stay with you for awhile, maybe make up an excuse for Cherith to spend more time with her cousins," Soontir cleared his throat, "And for her to spend time with her grandfather, as well?"  
  
"I don't think that'll be a problem." Wedge said.  
  
"Good," Jag mused, looking again the planet before the schematic faded away. "To Naboo, my love."  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 6, Post 4 by obi's girl  
  
"Goddess," Kyp whispered, shocked Jaina made the effort to show up for morning sims. It had been only days ago Jaina Solo had returned from the land of the dead, or wherever she was --- No one really knew where she was. No one really knew about Cherith's existence either, except for Jag, Leia and Wedge.  
  
She gasped, looking up at her squadron. Many had heard the rumors about her return, but many of them she felt were still uncertain. Jaina raised her chin and smiled, "You don't need to worry, I'm not going to disband the squadron," she fidgeted a little, "I came here today because I wanted to tell you the truth about what happened the day I died. Jag assumed the x- wing he'd seen shot down in front him was mine, but it wasn't. I did die, that part wasn't a lie, but what happened...Her name was Karia Ylena. She was a pilot in this squadron but she was also my shadow, my decoy."  
  
"Months ago, I asked Karia a really big favor after sims. I asked her to become my decoy and I gave her a fake lightsaber with the same blade color as mine. It was probably very selfish of me to ask such a thing of her, but I felt I needed to at the time. Over the next couple months, Karia stuck my side and adapted many of my mannerisms. No one knew she was acting as my decoy, Colonel Fel didn't even know," she raised her chin and glanced at Kyp, "She died for me, she sacrificed her life for me and if I hadn't come back, no one would ever know about her sacrifice," Jaina choked back a sob, forcing herself to go on, "That's why in three days, we're going to say our final goodbyes to Karia and thank her for all that's she's done,"  
  
Many of the pilots looked at each other, whispering as Jaina waved her hand, ordering them to go back to their work. Jaina stepped down from the podium, struggling again to remain composed but the strong emotions inside won, and Jaina dropped to the floor, crying as Kyp rushed to her side, supporting her. "It was my fault, Kyp. She died because of me, I killed her," she cried.  
  
Kyp nodded, "You didn't, Jaina. You were scared, you panicked..." She looked at him as he continued, "You didn't kill her. Karia accepted your proposal because she wanted to,"  
  
"I know I signed her death warrant when I asked her to be my decoy," Jaina muttered, "I was selfish, Kyp, I was selfish because I was scared and dreaded my own death, so I asked Karia to take up some of the burden," She wiped her eyes, "Jag, he thought he was cradling my body in his hands when I died, but in reality, I died alone and the last two people I ever saw before crossing over, were my brothers and they pleaded with me to let go and I did,"  
  
"You're only human, Jaina," he mused and waved to the rest of the pilots, "Forget this 'Goddess' ruse, you're still human and you did what you thought was right,"  
  
Jaina looked at him, "Was it right, Kyp? Did I have the right to take Karia's life like that? I didn't, but I asked her anyway and every moment for the rest of my life, her face will haunt my dreams."  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 6, Post 5 by obi's girl  
  
"Jaina?" a voice called.  
  
She turned as Kyp helped her up from the floor and Jaina cleared her eyes some more. As Jag ran up to them, he glanced at Kyp and then at Jaina. "Um, can I speak to you alone, Goddess? There's something really important I need to talk to you about,"  
  
Jaina turned to Kyp and waved him away. He glanced at Jag, bowed and left them alone. "Jag, what's this about?"  
  
"Jaina, I can't wait forever for you...I need a decision now. It's either 'yes' we are back together or 'no' and I walk away, but I warn you, if you say 'no'...Cherith won't have father in her life,"  
  
She shrugged and rolled her eyes, "How can you do this to me, Jag?" she cried, "It isn't fair,"  
  
Jag raised an eyebrow, "Not fair? Well, it looks like the tables have turned."  
  
"Stop that," Jaina hissed. "I just need time,"  
  
"Jaina," he cried, taking her hands in his, "Please listen to me, I love you with all my being, I would do anything for you but you, I don't know, you don't seem to care,"  
  
Jaina's eyes narrowed as she pulled her hands away from his, "I do care, Jag, I care a lot about you but getting back to us, it isn't easy," she yelled as the entire squadron stopped what they were doing and looked at her and Jag, "I'm sorry Jag, but you're just gonna have to wait for me,"  
  
He nodded, "I won't accept that,"  
  
"You'll just have to," she muttered and glanced at the pilots behind her, "You enjoy that little show? Get back to work!" she turned to Jag again and nodded to the office. Jag rolled his eyes and followed her. Once they were inside the office, Jag locked the door and turned to Jaina. "We've been through this before Jag. I need time, you can't expect me to change my mind overnight,"  
  
Jag grunted, "Why not?"  
  
She shrugged, and crossed her arms defensively, "Because I can't,"  
  
He laughed, walking closer to her, "Jaina, I know you still love me...You even admitted it during the picnic," Jag stopped himself, bent down and kissed Jaina.  
  
For a moment, Jaina wrapped her left arm around Jag's neck but quickly pulled away. "That shouldn't have happened,"  
  
Jag frowned and turned away, "Then I don't have any other choice," he mumbled and reached for his empty blaster and pointed it to Jaina. "Come with me,"  
  
"Jag, what are you doing?" Jaina cried.  
  
"I want you to spend a week alone with me," he paused and thought for a minute if he should tell her where they were going, but decided against it, "If you don't fall in love with me by the end of the week, we're finished. I won't bother you anymore,"  
  
Jaina glanced at her pilots and then at Jag, "I'll with go with you."  
  
tbc 


	7. Chapter 7

I'd Miss You Still by obi's girl  
  
Chapter 7, Post 1  
  
Cherith braced herself before entering the 'Jedi' gym. Honestly, she didn't know what to expect. She knew a little about the Jedi, their powers and stuff but this was still a new world for her. But a big part of my world, she realized as the door swooshed opened...  
  
The room was filled with Jedi either sparring with lightsabers, meditating, Jedi Masters giving lectures or Jedi levitating something.  
  
"Wow," she managed, staring in awe, "This place is amazing!"  
  
"Cherith Fel?" a voice asked.  
  
She turned around and found herself smiling at a 16-year-old boy. He smiled timidly, "I heard about you. You're Master Skywalker's grandniece? My father's good friends with him,"  
  
Cherith smiled, blushing a little, "Who's your father?"  
  
"Corran Horn. I'm Valin,"  
  
"You already know my name so there's no need for an introduction there," she mused and quickly searched the gym for Kyp through the Force, incase he was waiting somewhere else but she didn't sense him anywhere. "Are you here with your father or are you training alone?"  
  
"My dad's busy with your Uncle," he said, "But if you're not busy, you can hang out with me and we can talk, unless you're waiting for someone,"  
  
Cherith frowned and bit her lip, "I am for someone, I'm sorry Valin," she regretted, "I'm waiting for Kyp Durron, he's my Master,"  
  
He shrugged, "I heard about that but I didn't believe it. Everyone assumed Master Skywalker would train you,"  
  
"Why should it matter?" she snapped, "He's not evil. He hasn't done anything to hurt me,"  
  
"Wait a minute, do you even know what he did?" Valin asked. Before Cherith could say anything, she looked down as Kyp's shadow fell over the boy and Valin turned around and smiled, "Oh, hello Master Durron,"  
  
Kyp looked at Cherith and smiled, "Sorry, I'm late. I was preoccupied this morning,"  
  
Cherith smiled, "That's all right, Master. I was early or later, rather," she turned to Valin, "We can get together later after my lessons. Is that all right, Valin?"  
  
The boy smiled immediately, "I look forward to it, Cherith," he said and quickly left.  
  
She giggled watching him leave as Kyp glanced at the boy and then at his apprentice and laughed, "Someone has a little crush," he teased.  
  
"I don't have a crush on that boy," Cherith scolded, "He's cute, yes, but I was just being polite. He's a nice boy,"  
  
"His father hates me," Kyp mused as he grabbed a spare mock lightsaber from the closet, "but I don't think that really matters,"  
  
Cherith shrugged and took the mock lightsaber from him, "So, why does everybody hate you, with the exception of my mom?"  
  
Kyp rolled his eyes, "It's nothing, just something that happened a long time ago no one is willing to forget. But don't worry about it Cherith, all right? You don't care what other people think so why should it matter?" She didn't say anything but she knew her answer. "C'mon, let's get started."  
  
"We're going to start with lightsabers right away?" she questioned, "I thought we were going to float some stuff and then eventually work our way up?"  
  
"Normally, that would be the first lesson but I want to see if you're good with it first," he shrugged and smiled, "Your mother's beaten me a couple times so I was curious if you'd picked up on a few things from her,"  
  
Cherith frowned, "I'm not really used to fighting with a lightsaber...Why not start with levitation? I'm pretty good at that."  
  
Kyp nodded and shut off his lightsaber, "All right, we'll start with a levitation exercise but tomorrow, lightsaber practice evaluation,"  
  
"Yes, Master." she whispered.  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 7, Post 2  
  
Jaina moaned, feeling a disturbance from the Force as she tried to sleep in her small space behind Jag's seat. Finally, overwhelmed by the disturbance and lack of comfortability, she woke up and looked at Jag's reflection. He was worried about something, panicked almost.  
  
"Jag, what's wrong? Is everything all right?" she asked, sincerely worried something had gone wrong.  
  
"We're almost to the rendezvous point," he mumbled and waited for a snide comment or something but nothing came. "Comfortable back there?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, very comfortable in this very small space even thought it's not to Goddess standards, if you're curious."  
  
Jag laughed, "Sorry, m'lady," and flipped a top switch.  
  
"Whatever...Where are we?"  
  
"The planet Naboo," he mused, gesturing to the blue-white ball below them.  
  
~~  
  
Naboo. Jaina had traveled a lot in her early childhood with her brothers but Naboo wasn't a name she was familiar and somehow, she felt she should have been. She smiled, watching many of the Nubians pass her and Jag. They wore such beautiful clothes, she was almost envious of them and their buildings were amazing. She stood in awe of the palace for a moment before Jag touched her shoulder and nearly jumped.  
  
"Sorry," she smiled, "Jag, this place, it's beautiful. You have good taste,"  
  
He shrugged, "Thanks but I shouldn't take the credit for this," Jaina frowned and looked at him curiously. She was tempted to probe him through the Force but didn't. He gestured instead to an air taxi as he continued, "Kidnapping you was not my idea, Jaina. The only reason I went along with it because it seemed nothing else was working,"  
  
Jaina's frown remained as he helped her into the taxi and then she turned to him, "So wait a minute, if this wasn't your idea then who's was it?"  
  
"Can't tell you that," he said quickly, "I made a promise to my conspirators that I wouldn't divulge their names,"  
  
She shrugged and sat back, "I'd like to know...I mean, if things work out, I'd like to thank them,"  
  
"Work out?" Jag echoed, "Let's just focus on the here and now."  
  
Jaina smiled at him again as the driver turned to him, "Where would you two lovers like to go?"  
  
Jag shrugged, "I'm not particularly familiar with your planet but a romantic private getaway would be preferable,"  
  
The man smiled and laughed, "I know just the place."  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 7, Post 3  
  
Corran Horn huffed, stumbling through the apartment before he finally made his way to the kitchen and grabbed himself an ice pack from the fridge and rested it on his jaw. A moment later, he rolled his eyes as Valin entered the apartment and grabbed the extra stool at the counter and sat across from him, grining.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and huffed again, "All right, what did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, but I met the nicest and sweetest girl today," Valin boosted, "And your friends with her grand uncle,"  
  
Corran frowned and thought a minute, his mind still reeling from sparring and getting whacked in the jaw. "Okay, I think you're gonna have to tell me before I start to develop a headache or a migraine,"  
  
"Cherith Fel, Master Skywalker's grandniece," he started, "She's beautiful, too. Dark black hair and deep green eyes, and the sweetest smile..."  
  
Corran rolled his eyes and removed the ice pack from his jaw, "You just met her today, and already you have a crush on her?"  
  
Valin smiled, "Yeah. Oh, I'm gonna meet up with her later to hang out. I was wandering if you could give me any advice,"  
  
"Advice? Advice about what?"  
  
He shrugged, "She's a girl, dad! What do I say to her? How am I supposed to act?"  
  
"Like her friend, Valin," Corran said and placed the pack again on his jaw.  
  
"What happened to you?" Valin asked, recognizing the bruise on his jaw for the first time.  
  
Corran rolled his eyes, "Lightsaber match today and I lost, but don't tell your mother that,"  
  
Valin shrugged and hopped off the stool, "Well, I better go and meet Cherith...Um, that's not considered as a date is it?"  
  
"No, son," Corran moaned.  
  
"Oh, well ya know, I was just curious if that qualified as a date or as a get together kinda thing," he mused and grinned again, "Gotta go," and left the apartment, the grin still on his face.  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 7, Post 3  
  
Jag glanced at the lake retreat as he unboarded the gondola. He didn't really know what to expect when the driver said he knew just the right place, but he was right. It was the perfect place, their place. He smiled to himself and turned back to Jaina as he held his hand, helping out.  
  
She smiled and glanced around the lake retreat and then looked at Jag, extending her arm to him, "Walk me to our secret hide away?" He took her arm and guided up the stairs to the retreat.  
  
~~  
  
"This place truly is very beautiful," Jaina started as she and Jag leaned against the balcony, overlooking the lake. "It's so easy to forget all our troubles here,"  
  
He smiled, glancing at the horizon, "That's the whole point, Jaina. To forget all our troubles and get back to us, the way we used to be," Jag suddenly fell silent, breathing hard as he stared at Jaina. Her gaze drifted to his as he leaned down and touched his lips to hers. He expected Jaina to pull away at any minute but was shocked when she didn't and simply pulled him closer.  
  
Finally, when she did pull away, it was to breathe. "I'm hungry," she mused.  
  
Jag shrugged, feeling his own stomach growling and frowned, "Me too. Let's go inside," Jaina nodded, leaning off the balcony and walked inside as Jag followed behind her, a sly grin on his face.  
  
~~  
  
Jaina smiled at the handmaiden as she showed her, her room, which was conveniently not far from Jag's (about 4 doors down the hall). The handmaiden gestured to the dresser as Jaina sat on the large bed, tilting her head as her eyes roamed about the room. "What's your name, handmaiden?"  
  
"Larissa, madam," she said quietly, looking through the dresser, "And yours?"  
  
Jaina thought a minute. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell Larissa her real name, especially since her family was well known and the purpose of her stay on Naboo with Jag was for them to reconnect. But Jaina felt she could trust her. "Jaina Fel, I'm here with my husband on our honeymoon,"  
  
That wasn't far from the truth. Jagged Fel and Jaina Solo were engaged to be married but then she died and it seemed for awhile, their future was put on hold.  
  
Larissa turned to her and smiled, a black dress in hand, "That's sweet, madam. You made the right choice. I hope you and your husband enjoy yourselves," she said and then laid the black corset dress out on the bed, "For lunch,"  
  
Jaina looked at the corset dress and then at the handmaiden, "This is for lunch?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, and when you're finished, I'll have your dinner dress ready unless you want to explore the rest of the retreat or go out on a picnic,"  
  
"Wait a minute," Jaina started, "Are you telling me every time I go somewhere, I have to change into a different dress?"  
  
"Unless you want to wear the same clothes you're wearing right now,"  
  
Jaina smiled, "No, I'm more than happy to change but..."  
  
Before she could say anything else, Larissa sat on the bed and unbraided Jaina's hair, "This is your honeymoon, madam. I would think you would want to be beautiful for your lover. Besides, I think it would be waste if you never dressed up while you're here. Naboo is too beautiful."  
  
She shrugged, "I guess but please, no high heels. Slippers will do."  
  
"Yes, m'lady,"  
  
~~  
  
Jag had his arms crossed as he waited in the dining area, looking at the many tapestries and paintings. He'd already been shown to his room and fitted into new clothes for lunch. Now, he was waiting for Jaina.  
  
As he turned again to glance at the hall, he was shocked to find a handmaiden waiting on him. "Everything to your liking, m'lord?" she asked.  
  
He smiled, "Everything's fine. Um, how long until my lady joins me for lunch?"  
  
"Not long, m'lord," she said and gestured to the fruit on the table, "If you're hungry, you can eat a piece of fruit." Jag didn't say anything as the handmaiden left his sight and returned to the hall, and to Jaina's room. Once she was gone, Jag hurriedly rushed to the table and grabbed the largest fruit he could find. "Food," he cried and as he was about to take a bite, he caught a glimpse of legs.  
  
He raised his gaze some more until he was looking at Jaina's face. She laughed as he dropped the fruit and stared at her. Jaina rolled her eyes and bent down, picked up the fruit and handed it back to Jag, her fingers touching his.  
  
"Jaina, you're beautiful," he whispered.  
  
She blushed and stood up, sitting on the left hand side of the circle table as Jag took his seat and set the fruit aside. "The corset's a little tight," she mused, "but thank you for the compliment. Um, by the way, I told my handmaiden we're here on our honeymoon,"  
  
Jag shrugged and smiled, "Honeymoon? I guess that means we shouldn't be in separate rooms tonight."  
  
Jaina blushed again, "No, we're still in separate rooms Jag."  
  
"But married people don't take separate rooms, Jaina." He pointed out, taking a bite of the fruit.  
  
Jaina didn't say anything as her handmaiden and another handmaiden entered the dining room with two trays in hand. "For appetizers, we have prepared salad and for the main course, soup and roasted chicken. Is that to your liking, m'lady?"  
  
"Yes fine, Larissa. Thank you,"  
  
"Sounds delicious," Jag added as the two handmaidens left them alone again. He looked again at Jaina, "Still Jaina, if we are married, we should share the same room."  
  
She laughed, removing the lid on her food, "Not a chance, Jag," she mused and tasted the salad, "Hmm. This is delicious."  
  
He shrugged and tasted the salad himself, "Wow," he exclaimed, "Did she say there's soup and chicken coming?"  
  
A moment later, Larissa returned again to the dining room with the roasted chicken and soup. She smiled at Jaina before quickly retreating to the kitchen again.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm sorry Jag," Jaina said as they rested on the balcony after lunch. "For the way I've been treating you lately," she admitted, "You were right. I said I was going to give you a second chance but instead, I was giving you the cold shoulder. I'm sorry,"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Jaina," Jag whispered as he reached over and lightly touched her shoulder. "I was trying to hard,"  
  
She smiled and looked at him, "No, you were wonderful...It was just, I was scared. I was scared of my heart breaking again." Jaina huffed and looked at the lake again, "And there was so much pressure on the both of us to get back together,"  
  
He nodded, "I won't disagree with that,"  
  
"And we probably will in the end," she reasoned and stared into his eyes again, "We're supposed to have a happy ending,"  
  
"We certainly deserve one after all we've been through,"  
  
Jaina laughed as Jaina leaned down again and kissed Jaina, and as she backed away, he heard her whisper, "I love you, Jagged Fel,"  
  
tbc 


	8. Chapter 8

I'd Miss You Still Chapter 8  
  
by obi's girl  
  
Chapter 8, Post 1  
  
"What?" Jag echoed, staring at Jaina in disbelief. He wasn't sure if she said that because he wanted to hear those words or if she really did feel a connection between them. He stopped stroking her back and became serious, "You love still me? Do you mean that?"  
  
"Of course, I do," Jaina cried and turned to him fully, "How can I not love you Jag? If my love weren't so deep, I would still be dead and I wouldn't be here with you. I came back because it didn't feel right to leave you the way I did. We were just starting a life together...It wasn't fair to you, and I hated seeing you in pain. I love you, Jag. I can never deny that,"  
  
Jag nodded, brushing his hand against her cheek softly, "But you still won't share a bed with me."  
  
Jaina shrugged, "I won't because I'm not ready to but that doesn't mean I don't love you. You know I do and find you very attractive.." She was cut off as Jag suddenly bent down and kissed her.  
  
"Please, don't say anything else. If you're not ready to take that step, that's fine. We still have four days to ourselves."  
  
"You don't mind?" Jaina smiled wishfully.  
  
He smiled, "I don't want to push you. If you don't feel comfortable moving that fast, I won't push you."  
  
Jaina blushed, her still lingering, "Even after what I put you through on Borealis before we left?" she questioned, "You're still willing to wait for me?"  
  
Jag shrugged, "From that experience, I have learned that I cannot push things with you," he smiled again, brushing her cheek, "I'll wait for you, Jaina Solo because I am so deeply in love with you. I'll wait for you." As Jaina was about to tiptoe up to kiss him, she backed away and gasped. "Jaina, what is it?"  
  
"Three days from now is Tyria's funeral! I was going to give her eulogy and arrange the proceedings...And no one knows I'm gone," she rambled.  
  
"That's not entirely true. My conspirators will take care of things," he reasoned and smiled cockeyed, "If you want on our third day here, we'll have a little ceremony for Tyria."  
  
Jaina still wasn't comfortable with the idea but she knew, she couldn't break her promise to Jag on leave early and return to Borealis. They needed this time together to reconnect and especially, they were so much closer. Still lost in thought, Jag bent down and kissed Jaina, pulling her towards him again. She smiled at him as they parted and turned to the water, watching the sun set.  
  
~~  
  
"Valin," Cherith cried, waving him over. The boy smiled and rushed up to her as they both sat down in the booth, "Hope you don't mind, I was hungry and ordered some food for us but it's to go. Glad you could make it,"  
  
Valin blushed, looking away from Cherith, "Me, too. So, how did practice go?"  
  
She shrugged, "Okay, I guess. Don't be mad with me but I beat your father in a sparring match. But, if you want to be mad with someone, you can be mad at Kyp. I'd never handled a lightsaber before but it felt so natural in my hands, ya know? I was worried I'd get all the moves wrong and fall over myself, but I was really good. Did you see?"  
  
"I did, you were awesome," he smiled, "And I saw my father before coming over here. He has no hard feelings or anything,"  
  
Cherith smiled, fingering her glass of water, "That's good. So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Do?" Valin echoed.  
  
"Yes, we're both teenagers Valin and as teenagers, it's impossible for us to stay put for more than 15 minutes and do nothing. So, what do you want to do after we eat? To be honest, I really haven't explored the base too much since I got here,"  
  
Valin laughed, "Explore the base? Wouldn't you rather do more than explore? I mean, if we're gonna be normal teenagers and roam a military base unsupervised, we mine as well have some fun, right?"  
  
Cherith giggled as their food arrived and raised her mug, "And fun we will have, friend." Valin smiled and clicked his mug with hers.  
  
Tbc  
  
Chapter 8, Post 2  
  
Jaina squinted her eyes as she sat across from Jag in the field. This was day two of their little excursion, and now they were on a picnic for the afternoon and all around them, Jaina could feel the rich life of Naboo. She glanced at Jag before taking a bite of her food, which were small sandwiches Larissa and the other handmaiden's prepared for them.  
  
"Do you think anyone's realized we're gone?" Jag asked, interrupting her thoughts. Jaina blushed and shrugged, looking at him.  
  
She really hadn't thought about anyone noticing they were gone, or even realizing they weren't there but she supposed at some point, someone would. "I'm sure whoever you were planning our little getaway with, would blab we were gone if someone noticed we weren't there...You still won't tell me, will you?"  
  
Jag nodded and smirked, "No, I won't," Jaina rolled her eyes and tried to search his mind using the Force for a name but he was blocking her. "And you can't even do that either,"  
  
"You felt that?" she questioned.  
  
"It's hard not to," he reasoned, "It's hard to ignore you, Jaina."  
  
Jaina blushed again and put down her sandwich, playing with the grass instead, "Speaking of home, do you know our daughter asked Kyp Durron to be her Master?"  
  
Jag looked at her incredulously before laughing, but Jaina only frowned and he stopped laughing, "Oh, you were serious!"  
  
"It's not a joke, Jag. After I came back from our date, Kyp was there in the apartment with Cherith and they told me. I was originally against it because of Kyp's past, but I relented. She has a crush on him, ya know? I think it's because he was the first Jedi she met while we were in the hospital."  
  
"I'm going to kill Kyp," Jag mused and shrugged, "But that was a day ago, and I didn't see Cherith at all before we left with the exception of breakfast at Uncle Wedge's."  
  
Jaina frowned, picking at a piece of grass, "I'm not too worried but I thought I'd tell you because she's our daughter."  
  
Jag smiled, lost in thought. One phrase, 'our daughter'.  
  
What would their lives be like if Cherith didn't exist? They would probably still be close regardless but would they be lovers again? Jag huffed and picked up her hand, stroking her palm. Jaina flinched and looked down, pulling her hand away slightly.  
  
"Sorry, Jaina," he muttered and looked away.  
  
"No Jag," Jaina started, "Don't be sorry for wanting to be closer to me," She rested her hand on his again and smiled.  
  
~~  
  
Cherith couldn't stop giggling as she and Valin sat behind the crates in the bay, watching many of the Wraith Squadron members. The two of them had decided since the Wraith and Rogues were in a ongoing prank war, and were now at a stalemate, it was the perfect time to start the war up again. Actually, Valin filled her in on the rivalry between the two squadrons. Cherith smiled, looking at her partner in crime.  
  
Finally, she stopped laughing as she concentrated as Valin pulled out a can of blue paint. Cherith glanced at Valin as he opened up the can. She smiled and raised the can, using the Force and moved it over the squadron members. Valin couldn't believe they were doing this but didn't do anything to stop her. Once the can was over the pilots' heads, Cherith pulled her hand back and the can dropped, covering the pilots in blue paint.  
  
Valin couldn't contain his laughter as Wes Janson's hair filled with blue paint. He shook his head, mumbling a curse and then immediately left the bay, running back to his quarters.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be too much fun," Cherith muttered as Valin pulled her from the bay.  
  
~~  
  
Jaina smiled as she walked beside Jag in the main marketplace, looking at the many trinkets. They'd returned to the villa briefly to check in with the handmaidens and give them their left over food from the picnic. Larissa wanted to change her into a different outfit for her trip to the market place but Jaina quickly left the room before she could grab another dress. Jaina knew she was just being helpful but she wasn't used to changing outfits every minute of the day.  
  
"Oh wow," Jaina cried, catching sight of some jewelry. She held the necklace in her hand. It looked so native, well, not native but unlike anything else she'd seen. In fact, it didn't even seem like the jewelry was from Naboo but somewhere else. "This is beautiful. Where did it come from?"  
  
"Oh, that one. No one really knows, it's just floated around a lot," the merchant said and shrugged, "Would you like to buy it, m'lady?" Before Jaina could say anything, Jag moved beside her and Jaina showed him the necklace.  
  
"You said this necklace has moved around a lot?" Jag asked, "Ever meet the original owner?"  
  
The merchant shrugged, "No," and smiled, "Would you like to buy it for your beautiful wife?"  
  
Jag was about to object but Jaina smiled wishfully, and he grabbed some credits from his pocket, "Do you accept Republic credits?"  
  
"This isn't the Outer Rim, friend," the man smiled. Jag smiled and handed him 9 credits. "Thank you, sir. Have a nice day."  
  
Jaina thanked the merchant as she pulled up her hair and set the necklace around her neck. She set it backwards first and clipped it together, and then moved it around. She looked at Jag and smiled, "How do I look?"  
  
"Just beautiful, m'lady," Jag mused, "Come on, let's see what else we can find."  
  
Jaina dragged Jag every which way, stopping at about nine booths before they decided to take a rest and sit at the water fountain in the middle of the market place. Jaina sat against the wall, looking at the necklace Jag had bought her. It really didn't look like it was from Naboo. "Jag, come here," she said and he scooted over to her. "What type of material is this?"  
  
He shrugged and took the necklace in his hands, "Jade?" he questioned.  
  
"No, I don't think it's jade but it looks like it, doesn't it?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Jaina," Jag said and glanced at the sun. It was about noon as far as he could tell. "You hungry? We could have a little something to eat?"  
  
Jaina sighed and put the necklace back around her neck and looked at Jag, "I can't believe after that picnic we had earlier this morning, you're still hungry,"  
  
Jag shrugged, "We don't have to have anything big, just a snack,"  
  
She grumbled and stood up, looking around the market for a little restaurant, "All right, we'll grab a little something to eat and then we can go back to the villa,"  
  
As she started in a direction, Jag pulled her back into his arms. He smiled devilishly, "We don't have to go back to the villa right away,"  
  
"Jag, it's late already." she pleaded and blushed, looking at him, "We can go for a walk, wander around the country side some more,"  
  
"A walk's nice," he mused, smiling.  
  
Jaina laughed and rolled her eyes, "Are you still hungry?"  
  
Jag shrugged and reasoned, "Not so much anymore."  
  
Tbc  
  
Chapter 8, Post 3  
  
"Wes, what are you doing?" Wedge asked him, half terrified of the answer. Wes looked at him and grinned, still pouring the remainding blue paint into the squirt gun.  
  
"Just taking care of some things," he mused, "Did you hear about what happened in the bay this morning? Someone dumped a pail of blue paint all over us! It was outrageous, Wedge. The Rogues must pay," he grinned and aimed the gun at a practice target. "Hmm, needs more water in the mixture,"  
  
Wedge rolled his eyes and stood up, "You ever think about, I don't know, giving up on this prank war and focus on what you're supposed to be doing?"  
  
He shrugged, not really paying attention to him, "I am focused," Wes stopped pouring some extra water into the gun and tried it out again, "Oh, perfect!"  
  
"Wes, get out of my sight," Wedge mumbled, waving him away as the pilot darted from his office.  
  
"That's it," Cherith clarified as she watched Wes leave Wedge's office and turned to Valin, "The war has officially started,"  
  
Valin smiled, "Now that's over, what else are we going to do?"  
  
Cherith shrugged, "I don't know. We could just hang out and talk." Before she could suggest anything else, Valin leaned in and kissed her. Cherith's eyes wandered, not exactly sure how to react. As she pulled away, she stood up and ran for the apartment, leaving Valin alone in the hall.  
  
~~  
  
Jaina bit her lip, looking up at angry clouds above them. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to stay out late, especially since it looked like it was going to rain any minute. Jaina frowned and stuck closer to Jag as they both walked back to the retreat. Jag looked up and noticed the clouds as well, and quickened his pace, not wanting to get wet either.  
  
A moment later, they both rushed back to the retreat as the rain poured all over them. Jag removed his jacket and placed it over both their heads as Jaina removed her slippers and held them. The ground was wet and dirty, an odd feeling against her feet but Jaina didn't really care.  
  
~~  
  
"M'lady, it is good you came back before the rain started to get serious," Larissa started, taking Jag's wet jacket. Several more handmaidens appeared, ushering both of them off to their rooms to be cleaned up. Jaina smiled and shrugged helplessly at Jag as Larissa hurriedly rushed her off.  
  
Larissa called two extra handmaidens to her side as they scurried Jaina to her room and locked the door. She directed one handmaiden to get a hot bath ready and another to grab clean clothes and some towels.  
  
Jaina smiled, sitting on the bed. "You take your job seriously, don't you?"  
  
She looked at Jaina, smiled and nodded, "I'm sorry, m'lady. I thought you already knew, I'm the head handmaiden. I'm in charge of everything around the retreat,"  
  
"I didn't know that," Jaina whispered and sighed, hearing the warm water run in the next room. She looked at Larissa again, "Does it rain on Naboo often?"  
  
Larissa shrugged as she took the clean towels and handed one to Jaina, "No, it doesn't. But it's soothing when it rains," she paused and looked at Jaina, "How was your day, m'lady?"  
  
"It was.." Jaina thought a minute. She wanted to say it was nice but it was so much more than that. "It was wonderful, Larissa." Jaina fingered her necklace, "We went to the market place and Jag bought me this,"  
  
The handmaiden stopped what she was doing and walked over, looking at the necklace. Larissa smiled, "You have luck," Jaina looked at her curiously as she continued, "The necklace is made out of japer snippet. It's good luck,"  
  
"Do you know where it's from?" Jaina asked, "I asked the merchant but he said he didn't know.How do you know what it means?"  
  
Larissa sighed, "I know because my great grandmother was a handmaiden at this same retreat, and when she was putting out a new dress, she saw this japer snippet on milady's dresser."  
  
Jaina didn't say anything and just sat there, until her bath was ready.  
  
~~  
  
"Cherith?" Valin questioned, relieved he found her, though not in the apartment, where he thought she would be. She was alone in the empty gym, crouched in the corner, holding her legs to her chest.  
  
Cherith looked up at him. She was about to say something but shut her mouth, and then opened it again, "Why did you that?" she finally asked. Valin shrugged, sitting beside her but not too close. He didn't want to frighten her. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Valin shrugged, "I don't know. I like you, Cherith. I like you a lot. I know we barely know each other, we've only been friends a day, but I like you a lot."  
  
"You have a crush on me?" she asked, "Valin, I like you too but isn't a kiss and asking for a relationship with someone you hardly know, rushing things a bit?"  
  
"You're right," he mused, "I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry. It was stupid of me."  
  
Cherith frowned, feeling sorry for her friend. Valin was so sweet and she had a lot of fun with him today, and she was flattered he had a crush on her after only meeting her. "The kiss wasn't stupid. It was sweet but the timing was all wrong. That's it."  
  
Valin looked at her again and smiled, "You're too honest."  
  
"One day at a time, Valin. Let's take things one day at a time. Can't we just be friends for now? We're still young and have a lot of time for a deeper relationship." Cherith stopped herself and held out her hand to him, "If some day we end up being more than friends, it'll happen but for now, we can wait."  
  
He smiled and took her hand, "Friends, best friends." Cherith smiled and flung her arms around him, hugging her friend.  
  
Tbc  
  
Chapter 8, Post 4  
  
Jaina Solo sighed, sitting in front of the fire place while she dried her wet hair. She glanced at her dresser and at the japer snippet. Jaina put down her brush, stood up and to it, fingering the snippet. She wasn't sure what it was that attracted her to it, but she felt there was something about the necklace that was connected to her.  
  
"Now, that's crazy," she reasoned and sat down again on her bed, brushing her hair again as someone entered the room. Jaina didn't turn, not really paying attention to whoever it was and just assumed it was Larissa again or one of the other handmaidens. "I'm fine, Larissa."  
  
"Jaina?" the voice asked.  
  
She frowned and turned to the voice, and was taken aback to see Jag's face instead. Jaina instinctively covered her shoulders, "Jag, I wasn't expecting you. What is it?"  
  
He shrugged, "I wanted to check up on you,"  
  
Jaina smiled and blushed, "Oh," she whispered and turned again, brushing her hair, "I'm fine.It's really pouring out there, isn't it?" she asked, referring to the loud rain drops.  
  
"It should clear by morning," Jag reasoned, "I passed Larissa and she said dinner will be ready in awhile,"  
  
"That's good. I'm hungry," Jaina mused and looked at Jag. There was only a small distance between them. She noticed for the first time Jag was wearing a thin black shirt that showed off his masculine body very nicely. Months before she died, Jaina remembered snuggling close to that masculine body in bed. She was at peace then when she was with Jag. Jaina found herself blushing and turned around, brushing her hair again, trying not to think about Jag.  
  
Jag moved back, sensing she was uncomfortable with the closeness, "Well, I'll leave you alone now."  
  
Jaina didn't even look at him, but she felt his green eyes on her and breathed, "I'll see you at dinner," She heard Jag say and then turn, leaving the room completely.  
  
A moment later, Larissa appeared with her dinner dress. Jaina looked at the dress Larissa had prepared and then went to the dresser, looking for something else. "No offense, Larissa, but there was another dress earlier that I liked and I want to wear it for tonight's dinner,"  
  
"That's wonderful, m'lady," she said and set the other dress aside. Jaina pulled a backless blue dress from the dresser. She rested it on the bed and looked at Larissa. Larissa smiled and nodded, "Good choice, m'lady."  
  
~~  
  
Jag huffed, waiting for Jaina to join him for dinner. He glanced over his shoulder, it was still pouring rain outside and didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon. A few more handmaidens entered the hall and set some dishes aside. One of them looked at Jag and smiled, "M'lady will be out shortly," she said and left.  
  
He saw Jaina before in her room, draped in only a bathrobe and her hair wet, the water dripping on her skin.Jag raked a hand through his hair, feeling restless. Their second day was almost over, which meant he only had three more days with her but that was too short a time.  
  
What if they never reconnected? What if at the end of the week, she'd reject him? All these questions floated around in his head before he decided he needed to stop worrying. He straightened his shirt, taking a drink of water as he heard someone enter the room. Jag raised his gaze from the table, staring at Jaina's beautiful slim figure.  
  
"I thought you didn't like dresses?" he managed as she sat down across from him.  
  
Jaina shrugged and looked at him, "I changed my mind."  
  
Jag fidgeted and now it was his turn to blush, a sight Jaina caught but didn't say anything. "You look.I don't think even think beautiful is the word,"  
  
"You look nice, too," she mused as Larissa came into the room and set some more food on the table.  
  
Larissa looked at Jaina and then at Jag, "Will that be all, m'lady?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Larissa," Jaina mused as she disappeared again.  
  
As Larissa left, Jaina noticed the adjoining room and looked at Jag. Before they were going to move, Jaina needed to check the food first. It wasn't too much. Jag watched Jaina as she stood up and grabbed some plates, and nodded to the other room.  
  
~~  
  
"I don't think the storm will let up," Jaina mused as she fingered the japer snippet, listening to the thunder and harsh rain outside. Jag lightly touched her hand, brushing it softly and then moved his hand to her back. Jaina finally turned to him, staring into his deep green eyes until she pulled his tunic towards her and kissed him. Jag breathed hard, bracing Jaina's hips as he kissed her back.  
  
Jaina nodded, "Jag, this is going to fast."  
  
He shrugged, smiling mischievously, "Jaina please, I need to kiss you.It's been too long. You've been denying your feelings ever since we left Borealis. Now, it's time to let go. How can we move forward if every time we're this close, you push me away?  
  
"I don't want to push you away."  
  
"Then don't," he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her again. "Don't push me away." As he was about to kiss her again, Jaina stood up and walked to the fireplace. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Jaina looked down and huffed, "When you came to see me in my room, I remembered something. It was before I died, before we went to the engagement party. We talked about names for our child, but more than that, I felt safe. I felt at peace for the first time. Now we're here, I feel that security again. I don't want to push you away anymore, Jag."  
  
"Us reconnecting, it isn't just about Cherith and the love we both have for her. It's about us, Jag. I know you brought me here because you felt there wasn't anything else you could do to get through to me."  
  
"Wait a minute, what are you saying?" Jag interrupted.  
  
She shrugged, "I'm saying, I want you so badly to love me. I want to feel that security again, the way we used to be." Jaina paused and looked at Jag, "I've fallen in love with you, Jag. I can try to deny it to myself but it's pointless."  
  
Jag looked down and sighed, "Where do we go from here?"  
  
Jaina crossed the room and sat down beside him again, smiling as she leaned up, bracing Jag's shoulder and kissing him again. Outside, the storm grew louder and more fierce but neither of them seemed to notice.  
  
~~  
  
Jag felt his breath quicken as he waited patiently in his room for Jaina. Dinner had been cut short, but he didn't care. He didn't even feel hungry, but he felt a different type of hunger. Jag did feel his body yearn for Jaina and wanting to be close to her again. He could have stayed with Jaina in the study until morning but she felt it would be better if they were more alone. Jag glanced at the chrono beside the bed and then at the door.  
  
The time he stared at the door, it seemed time ran faster but in reality, only a second had passed. He smirked, hearing Jaina's footsteps in the hall and grow louder as she reached his door. Jag gulped, staring as the suite door swung open and Jaina walked in. She paced around the room, as if thinking about something and then walked over to his dresser and discarded her blue robe.  
  
Jag had always found Jaina very attractive, but until that moment, had never realized how lucky he was to have found someone like her.  
  
Jaina turned to Jag, staring at him for a moment. Her eyes trekked over Jag's body, from his face down to his waist. She suddenly became curious about what was beyond but knew it wouldn't be long until she rediscovered all of him.  
  
As he started to sit up anxiously, Jaina walked over to the bed and slipped under the blanket and forced him to rest. She snuggled his waist, wrapping her arms around him. Jag thought she was going to fall asleep on top of him, and then Jaina started to kiss his chest.  
  
Jag bent down, kissing her softly as Jaina raised her leg, snaking it around Jag's right. They parted for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Jag was about to say something, then he closed his mouth and then decided it couldn't wait. He had to ask her.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Jaina stared at Jag, unsure what to say and for a moment, he thought she would say no. But after all they had been through and reuniting as a family, why not make things more permanent?  
  
"Jaina.?" Jag started.  
  
"Yes," she whispered, "Of course, yes," Jaina cried, "I would be crazy not to marry you."  
  
Jag smiled and bent down, kissing her passionately.  
  
Tbc 


	9. Chapter 9

I'd Miss you Still Chapter 9 by obi's girl  
  
Chapter 9, Post 1  
  
"The rain's stopped," Jaina mused, resting her head on Jag's chest, "It's so quiet now,"  
  
Jag moved his hand around her waist, pulling her close to him. He didn't really know but he just he needed to protect Jaina, "It's almost morning too and..."  
  
"It won't be long until we have to leave," Jaina finished and looked up at him, smiling, "Last night was wonderful and beautiful. Jag, I don't want to leave,"  
  
He shrugged and smiled sheepishly, "We have too. This place is only rented for a week..but I know what you mean. This place, it's...."  
  
"Enchanting," Jaina finished and smiled again, giggling to herself. Jag nudged her shoulder and she looked at him again, "Didn't you feel it, when were together like that? Jag, we've bonded."  
  
"But I thought only a Jedi can bond with a Jedi," he whispered and shrugged, "I'm not even a Jedi, Jaina. Why would something like this even happen? How could it happen?"  
  
Jaina kissed him and smiled, "Actually, last night wasn't the first time we bonded Jag. Before I died and you knew I was pregnant with Cherith, I bonded with you then but you didn't know."  
  
"That's why I could see when you were dead," Jag reasoned, "Because you bonded with me? That makes sense,"  
  
She smirked again, "Do you know what I'm thinking now?"  
  
Jag looked at her suspiciously, raising an eyebrow and smiled, "I can do that? I can read your thoughts?"  
  
"Of course you can. This isn't a one day deal, Jag. Go on, try it," she cried, relaxing in the bed, "Go ahead,"  
  
Jag closed his eyes, breathing slowly as he tried to concentrate. He felt his mind wander from his own and touch Jaina's. He wouldn't call it an out of body experience, but it was an ethereal feeling. Jag focused on her thoughts and smirked, I can't wait for last night to happen again, even if it's before our wedding night!  
  
"Well? What am I thinking?"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her, "Now, you've had a little taste and reminder of what I'm like, you can't get enough of me and can't wait until our wedding night,"  
  
"I wasn't lying when I said, sorry, thought that, Jag. It really was beautiful," she whispered and kissed her cheek, still smirking, "In fact, we still have time before Larissa or one of the other handmaidens wakes us up..."  
  
Jag laughed, "What about breakfast...?" he questioned as suddenly leaned up and kissed him. "Breakfast can wait, I think," Jaina smiled and kissed him again...  
  
~~  
  
Cherith frowned, straightening her Jedi cloak as she stood in front of her closet mirror. After her little talk with Valin, they both went back to the apartment to get ready for Tyria's memorial, which would take place in another hour. She didn't know Tyria but from what she had heard, Tyria was her mother's decoy and even closely resembled Jaina. Cherith huffed and turned around, facing Valin.  
  
He looked up at her, smiled, and then frowned, "Do you think you're ready for this?" he asked.  
  
She shrugged and sat down beside him on the bed, "I don't know but I have to be there. Uncle Wedge and his family are going to be there, Uncle Luke and my grandmother, too. They're both expected to say something.Will I be expected to say something?"  
  
"I don't think so," Valin said and grinned, placing a comforting hand on Cherith's but she jerked it away. "Sorry, I was just."  
  
"Comforting me, I know," she whispered, "It still feels weird when you touch me because we kissed," Cherith explained, standing up from the bed and fixing her hair again.  
  
Valin looked down, fidgeting and huffed, "Are you sorry it happened? Do you regret.?"  
  
Cherith turned back to him, "It was nice, but things were moving too fast. I mean, we'd just met." She paused and for a moment, felt Valin's pain over what happened, "It'll happen, Valin. One day, it'll happen for us. We just need to be patient,"  
  
"We better head down to the memorial. You should get your mom." he said.  
  
Cherith turned and looked at the adjacent room, but before she even reached into their bond, Cherith knew she wasn't there. "What is it?" Valin asked.  
  
"She's not there," Cherith whispered and reached deeper into the Force, searching the rest of the base for her mother's signature, but everything was a blank, "She's not even on the base," she cried and delved into the force again, this time, looking for her father. But again, another blank. "He's missing, too!"  
  
Valin jumped up from the bed and stood beside Cherith, "Computer, locate Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel,"  
  
"Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel are not on the base or planet,"  
  
Cherith moved closer to Valin, resting her body on his for support, "Valin, where are they?"  
  
"I don't know. Look, we'll go to the memorial and ask your grandparents if they know anything," Valin reasoned.  
  
"Valin, I'd never been without them before. She's always been here." Cherith cried, "I can't loose them both,"  
  
Valin drew her into his arms, patting her back, "We'll get them back, Cherith, I promise,"  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 9, Post 2  
  
Jaina Solo tiptoed quietly back to her room, bypassing Larissa and the handmaiden's quarters. Thankfully, they were still asleep but Jaina kept quiet, careful not to wake them. After her interlude this morning with Jag, they both decided it would be best if Jaina get back to her room before Larissa woke her up for breakfast. Jaina sighed, slipping into her room and shut the door. "I'm safe," she whispered and as she turned to her bed, she jumped, startled to see Larissa waiting there for her. "Larissa, what are you doing here? I thought you were still asleep,"  
  
Larissa shrugged, standing up from the bed and walking to the dresser, "The other handmaidens are still asleep, but since I'm in charge around here, it's my job to get up early and prepare the villa and make sure everything is in order. What are you doing up early?"  
  
"What am I doing up early? I went out for an early walk," Jaina said, averting her eyes.  
  
She turned to her and smirked, "M'lady, you went for a walk in your nightgown?"  
  
Jaina looked down at her nightgown and robe and smiled, rolling her eyes, "No, I didn't go for a walk. I spent the night with Jag,"  
  
"I figured as much," Larissa smiled, "For a Jedi, you're not very stealthy. I trust you enjoyed your time together?"  
  
"Larissa, it was wonderful. It'd been the first time in a long time, we'd been like that..." Jaina paused and realized she'd lied to Larissa, "Jag and I aren't married. We were engaged, we came here because I was stubborn and was scared to love him again. He had an affair while I was dead," Larissa just looked at her. Jaina laughed and rolled her eyes, "Ya know, that whole phrase made sense when it was in my head, but to say it out loud, it sounded, well, ridiculous. But it still felt better to say that aloud. All my problems, to just admit them to someone else, it felt good."  
  
Larissa smiled, "I'm glad I could help, m'lady. One thing I've learned over the years as a handmaiden, handmaiden's don't talk very much but they watch and listen. Something most people take for granted," she paused and sat beside Jaina, "The necklace, the japer snippet Jag gave you, my great grand mother was the handmaiden for a Padme Naberrie. She was Queen of Naboo for a couple years and after she stepped down, the current Queen asked her to be a Senator. My great grandmother was a decoy for the then Senator Padme Amidala and saw many things. I remember, one time, she told me after Padmé's husband died, she'd never love again..."  
  
"Husband?" Jaina questioned, "Who was her husband?"  
  
"A Jedi, a very young Anakin Skywalker," Larissa said, "Regardless of what people think, we do know about your connections to the Skywalker family line...Jaina Solo. It's hard not to recognize you as Anakin's granddaughter,"  
  
"They were here, weren't they? This was where they fell in love?"  
  
Larissa nodded, "Yes, this is where it happened. Padme came here one last time after Anakin became Darth Vader and she gave my great grandmother her japer snippet, and told her to sell it. To her, Anakin was already dead, long before he became Darth Vader."  
  
"Is she still here on Naboo?"  
  
"No one knows," she said, "She vanished after that day. If she still is here, she's probably taken on a new name and it's been a long time since anyone has remembered her. But I remembered,"  
  
Jaina looked away and sighed, "They were married here? Can you show me where?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
~~  
  
Jaina ran her fingers across the marble railing and smiled. This was where she and Jag shared their first kiss, but it was also the place where her grandmother married the man that became Darth Vader. Jaina's mother, Leia, didn't really remember anything about her mother but now, Padmé's story would be told. Jaina turned to Larissa and smiled, "When I was with Jag last night, he asked me to marry him. This would be our second engagement. I was going to wait until we got back to Borealis for the ceremony, but I want it to be here. I want my wedding to be here,"  
  
"As you wish, m'lady," Larissa said and went back inside the villa.  
  
Jaina stayed out there a little while longer, gazing out at the lake and rest of Naboo. She didn't even hear Jag's footsteps behind her as he walked out onto the balcony, wearing a loose brown tunic. "Jaina?"  
  
"This was where it happened, Jag. They were married here," she mused, staring at the lake.  
  
He shrugged and stood beside her, leaning on the marble railing, "My grandparents were married here. I really didn't understand why I was drawn so strongly to that japer snippet but now I know. It was because it belonged to her and he gave it to her,"  
  
"Anakin Skywalker? You're talking about him and your grandmother? I don't understand, Jaina,"  
  
She turned to him and smiled, "For years, my mom and uncle didn't know anything about their family, where they came from. Mom has very few memories about her mother, and the only link we had was Anakin Skywalker. My family's history, their hidden history, Jag, it's all here!"  
  
"Come on, I think breakfast is ready," he whispered.  
  
"I want us to be married here, Jag. This is where I want our lives to begin. It's almost fitting, isn't it? This place, it's become our place too as it was theirs," she said, smiling, "We can still have a ceremony when we get back to Borealis, but for us, I just want it to be here,"  
  
Jag smiled, leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Whatever you wish, Goddess,"  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 9, Post 3  
  
Cherith nudged Valin as the two of them entered the bay, where the memorial was to be held. Valin looked in the direction Cherith pointed to and smiled. Small parts of Wes' hair was still a little blue from their prank. Valin started to laugh but then he remembered they were at a memorial, but still stole a glance at Janson's blue hair.  
  
Cherith tugged at his arm again, this time pulling him in the direction of her family. Wedge smiled, waving Cherith and Valin over. Cherith saw her cousin's and Uncle Wedge, and ran over to them. "Hi Cherith," Myri cried, followed by her sister.  
  
"Hi guys," she said and looked at Wedge, "Do you know where my mother is?"  
  
Wedge blinked and shifted uncomfortably, "Sorry? Did you ask if I knew where your mother was?"  
  
"Of course, I did," she said and glanced at Valin, and then she looked back at her Uncle, "Do you know where she is? My father too on that account?"  
  
As Wedge was about to say something, he noticed Soontir over Cherith's shoulder. He mouthed the same question but neither Cherith or Valin seemed to notice he was there. Finally, Soontir cleared his throat and they turned to him. "Cherith, Valin, I'd like you both to meet someone very important,"  
  
But that was as far as Wedge got before Myri and Syal grabbed hold of Soontir's legs and cried, "Grandpa!"  
  
Cherith's eyes widened and she looked at Valin, and then at her Uncle, "Grandfather. Soontir Fel is your grandfather, Cherith." Wedge finished.  
  
Soontir turned to Cherith and smiled, "Jagged is my son,"  
  
Cherith ignored him a minute , looking again at Wedge. Only this time, she probed his thoughts using the Force, to look for any connection to her parent's disappearance. She couldn't find useful but the name of a planet stood out clearly in his mind.  
  
"Naboo," Cherith said, "What's on Naboo? Why is it important?"  
  
Valin stepped forward, taking hold of Cherith's arm, "Um Cherith, can I borrow you for a moment?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He shrugged and smiled, "I'd never met my grandfather before but your other grandfather traveled all the way from the Outer Regions to meet you."  
  
She caught onto what he was saying and turned to Soontir again, smiling, "Sorry granddad about ignoring you. I was just worried about my parents."  
  
"I know," Soontir said, "We'll have to talk after the memorial. There's something we need to tell you,"  
  
"Can't you tell me now? Why do we have to wait until after the memorial? Granddad, these are my parents. If something's happened to them, if they're in trouble, I need to know," Cherith pleaded, "Please, I need to know where they are,"  
  
~~  
  
Sera Fey`lina stared at the many Twin Suns pilots as they entered the bay. Not only pilots, but Jedi were there too. Master Skywalker and his wife, Leia Solo and her husband, Corran Horn, Jaina's daughter, Cherith and Valin, Corran's oldest. It wasn't that long ago they'd all attended Jaina's funeral and today, they were all gathered in the bay for a different funeral: Jaina's decoy.  
  
Even if Sera wasn't there for Jaina's funeral, and she was happy she wasn't. She'd been very close to Jaina while they were all at the academy, like a big sister to her. Sera continued to look at the many faces in the bay, she didn't even notice Kyp stand behind her and touch her shoulder. She jumped and turned to him, smiling. Kyp returned her smile.  
  
"Sithspit Durron, don't do that!" she cried, "Did you see Jaina anywhere? She's supposed to give a speech about Tyria,"  
  
Kyp shrugged, "No, I didn't really see her anywhere. But Cherith and Valin are here, they're over talking to the Antilles," he paused, "Cherith's worried about something, her thoughts are all mixed up,"  
  
Sera turned to him and crossed her arms, "Is she all right?"  
  
"She's all right, she's just worried.," Kyp said and smiled at Sera again, "How are you doing? You seemed a bit distracted before,"  
  
"I was thinking about Jaina's funeral. I know I wasn't there but I'm here, for Tyria's and it feels weird. I met Tyria once too, and it was really uncanny how much they resembled each other. In a way, it feels like Jaina's still dead," Sera explained and smiled, "Did you check her parent's quarters? Jaina's staying with them temporarily."  
  
Kyp shrugged again, "I did, she's not there and I stopped by Jag's place and he was missing too,"  
  
Sera rolled her eyes, whispering, "They're both gone? Where can they possibly be? Jaina knew the memorial for Tyria was today. She wouldn't just take off without telling anyone,"  
  
"I know she wouldn't," Kyp answered, "If Jaina was in trouble or hurt, I'd know about it. Cherith would know about it too,"  
  
Sera nodded, looking at Cherith and Valin together, "I think she already knows, Kyp. Cherith knows her mother is missing. That's why she's so worried,"  
  
"We can't leave the memorial before it starts and look for her. We have to wait until later,"  
  
"WE?" Sera asked, turning to him, "Don't you mean 'you'?"  
  
Kyp rolled his eyes and slipped an arm around Sera's waist, smiling, "Baby, I told you. You have nothing to worry about. I love you,"  
  
"I know you do, Kyp, but I also know, since you learned about Jag's affair with Celeste, you've been very protective of Jaina," Sera whispered, "I love Jaina too. I've watched over her for so many years too. But I can't help it if I get a little jealous over the fact you still love her,"  
  
Kyp leaned down and kissed Sera's forehead, "Yes, I'm protective of Jaina but I love you, Sera 'Wildcat' Fey`lina. I get excited every time I see you or touch you even. I'm in love with you, Sera. I thought you knew that?"  
  
She looked at him incredulously and smiled, "You're in love with me?"  
  
He raised his hand and touched it to her cheek, "You're the first woman I've known in a long time that actually tolerates me," Kyp smiled and as he leaned down to kiss Sera again, he backed away, shocked to see Celeste's face. "Ms. Raven, what are you doing here?"  
  
Celeste smiled, "I heard about the memorial from around the base and I thought I'd stop by."  
  
"You're not welcome here," Kyp said bluntly, "This memorial is for invite only. Technically, you're crashing,"  
  
"I'm sorry," she said and looked at Sera, "Is Jaina's family here?"  
  
Kyp laughed, "They are but I don't think they'd want any condolences from you. In fact, I think you should leave now before things start to get ugly,"  
  
"This isn't even Jaina's funeral. It's Tyria's, isn't it?"  
  
"I agree with Kyp. I think you should leave too," Sera added.  
  
Celeste smiled, "Fine, I'll leave. I just came by in case anyone wanted to talk. I am a grief counselor after all."  
  
"Goodbye, Ms. Raven," Kyp said.  
  
She nodded curtly and disappeared from the bay.  
  
~~  
  
Jaina shrugged helplessly, looking through her wardrobe for a wedding dress. Of course, it really wasn't hers and of course, Jag didn't even really allow her anytime to grab anything from her own quarters on Borealis before kidnapping her. She laughed to herself, setting aside some white- peach colored dresses and only turned when Larissa entered the room with two handmaidens.  
  
"This is just wonderful. I'm going to be married in a couple hours but I don't even have a wedding dress, which is a very essential part of the ceremony!" Jaina cried and plopped onto the bed, huffing.  
  
Larissa smiled, "Not to worry, m'lady," she said and gestured for one of the other handmaidens to grab something. "Come, m'lady. I'll work on your make-up and hair,"  
  
"Make-up and hair? What about the dress? It's important..."  
  
"And its your wedding, my dear, I know that, but as I said, don't worry. I can find something for you," Larissa said as Jaina sat herself in front of the dresser. "Up or down? What do you think?"  
  
Jaina shrugged, "Up, I guess,"  
  
Larissa nodded and opened a drawer, removing some gel, "Down," she reasoned, "Would you like glitter in your hair, m'lady?"  
  
"Glitter? Can you do that?"  
  
"Of course, m'lady. What type of glitter do you like? I think a soft blue and white would be nice," she mused and grabbed some of her bangs in her hands, running the glitter along it.  
  
Before she could continue, Jaina turned to Larissa, "I want you to be my maid of honor,"  
  
Larissa blinked and blushed, shocked her mistress would even ask her, "Thank you, m'lady, but I can't accept. You need someone else...A close friend or a relative. We've only known each other for a week,"  
  
"I have a friend, but she's far, far away from here and she's a very busy woman. She rules an entire planet and cluster," Jaina reasoned, "I could ask Tenel Ka but I don't want to wait another week for her to get here. I need someone now. Please, Larissa?"  
  
"Me? You really want me?" she asked, still in shock.  
  
Jaina nodded and smiled, "Yes Larissa. Besides, Jag and I decided after we get back to Borealis, we'll have a big wedding there with family and friends."  
  
"I'm honored, m'lady and I accept," she leaned down and hugged Jaina, "Thank you, Jaina, my granddaughter,"  
  
Tbc  
  
Chapter 9, Post 4  
  
It was Jaina's turn to blink and pulled away from her handmaiden. Granddaughter? No, that wasn't possible. Was it? "Grandmother? Did you...are you?"  
  
Larissa shrugged and leaned back against the dresser and nodded, "I'm sorry I lied to you, Jaina, but yes, I am your grandmother. My name isn't Larissa either, it's Padme Naberrie,"  
  
Jaina stared at the woman before her. The necklace...? That's how she knew about it. Her handmaiden, the woman who'd taken care of her for a week was really her grandmother? All the dresses Larissa, err, Padme had prepared for her, fit Jaina's petite figure perfectly. She hesitantly reached out and touched her grandmother's cheek and then pulled back.  
  
"No, this is impossible. You can't be my grandmother," Jaina stammered, "There has to be a mistake."  
  
"I've been following the Vong war and your family's movements for a long time," Padme said, "I know the man you're with is your fiancé for the second time and you have a daughter together, named Cherith, after Jag's little sister who died. I know Luke has a little boy named Ben, after his old Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and sadly, about your dead brothers,"  
  
Jaina shook her head, standing up from the chair and paced the room, "Everyone knew about Anakin and Jacen, and my turn to the Darkside. That wasn't a secret..."  
  
"Why do you think I knew about Anakin and Padmé's marriage, and that it took place here, outside on that balcony? I knew because I was there," she paused and looked down, "After Leia was given to Bail, Obi-Wan and I decided it was better if we changed our names and lived separately. He was lived on Tatoonie as Ben Kenobi and me, on Naboo as a simply handmaiden named Larissa, the head of the 'secret lake retreat'. I couldn't go back home, to my family home because they'd been killed and the retreat was the only place that was safe for me,"  
  
"Only place that was safe? You could have stayed on Alderaan with Leia and attend her as a handmaiden," Jaina cried, "You could have been her mother. She would have known who you were,"  
  
Padme nodded and looked at Jaina, "It would be too dangerous. It was too dangerous for me. If Palpatine ever knew I had another child, no, I couldn't risk Leia's life like that," she paused and huffed, "You have a child, Jaina, and you know, the midst of dark times, safety is everything,"  
  
"When my brothers and I were growing up, my parents made the decision to hide us. When we were reunited with them, Jacen and I didn't even recognize our own mother. It hurt mom for awhile because Winter had raised us, took care of us and kept us safe," Jaina said and looked away, "I'm sorry grandma if I'm a little resentful, but that's how I feel. But we can't talk about this now. You need to help me get ready for my wedding,"  
  
She nodded, a tear in her eye as she stood there, hating herself for saying anything. And wished she'd just kept quiet and controlled her emotions.  
  
~~  
  
"I can't believe this!" Cherith cried, pacing in the Antilles' main room. Wedge and Soontir expected that type of reaction for Cherith, especially considering their little plan for Jag to kidnap her mother. Valin smirked a little bit, amused by the plan but frowned when Cherith glared at him, "And you find this funny, Horn, because what...?"  
  
Valin shrugged, "I think it was sweet. Considering your mother wasn't going to listen to Jag when they were here, I think he took the appropriate action,"  
  
Soontir smiled and nodded, "Listen to your boyfriend, Cherith,"  
  
Cherith turned to him, her mouth dropped and felt like screaming, but rolled her eyes instead, mumbling, "He's not my boyfriend and my life isn't the issue. My parent's safety is the issue. How far is Naboo?"  
  
"No Cherith, you're not going there. They need this time together," Wedge interrupted, "This is good for the both of them,"  
  
"Good for them, yes, but you could have told someone she was gone. It's almost a week now, Uncle," Cherith reasoned and huffed, falling on the couch beside her grandfather, "Naboo isn't a dangerous planet, is it?"  
  
Wedge shrugged, "No, it isn't. It's a paradise," and grinned.  
  
Valin mirrored his grin and sat down beside Cherith, taking her hand in his. Soontir noticed the way he was acting around the girl, it wasn't lost upon Wedge either but neither of them said anything about it. They'd already done enough matchmaking.  
  
"Cherith, they'll be all right. If they were in any trouble or hurt, you said it yourself, you'd know about it," he whispered.  
  
"I know, Valin, but I don't want to wait until something happens and then rush off to the rescue," she cried and let her head on his shoulder. She glanced up at Wedge again, "You said they'd be there for a week? That means by tomorrow, they'll be home, right?"  
  
He shrugged, "They should. Hopefully, they will be,"  
  
Cherith sighed and looked at both her Uncle and grandfather, "They better be here tomorrow, otherwise I'm going to hold the both of you responsible," she paused and smiled, "In fact, you can tell Han and Leia you let Jag kidnap their daughter. I'm sure they'll be thrilled,"  
  
Wedge moaned, "My hands are clean. No more kidnapping schemes, even if it was for good and not evil!"  
  
tbc 


	10. Chapter 10

I'd Miss You Still Chapter 10  
  
by obi's girl  
  
Chapter 10, Post 1  
  
Jaina Solo sighed, fixing her glitter colored hair beneath her veil. After she'd learned about Larissa, she'd become increasingly uncomfortable around her handmaiden. Naturally, she asked for another handmaiden to take care of her dress and hair and she finished awhile ago. Now, Jaina was all alone in her suite, looking at herself in the mirror. Her wedding day.  
  
This is it, she thought, For real this time, and giggled, "Two engagements and this time, I'm finally gonna get the chance to merry Jag and become a real family,"  
  
You deserve it, a voice whispered behind her. Jaina turned in her chair and smiled, facing both her brothers. You look beautiful, Jaina, Jacen said.  
  
She shrugged and blushed, "Thanks Jace," she said and looked at her little brother, "Can I ask you both a question?"  
  
Anakin shrugged, What is it?  
  
"Padme, Larissa, whatever her name is...Is she really our grandmother?" Jaina asked, her face becoming serious again.  
  
Jacen nodded, She is, [i] and paused, [i] After granddad became Darth Vader, the Emperor ordered a search for Padme and Obi-Wan. They both figured the only way to keep themselves safe was to change their names. Padme stayed on Naboo as a handmaiden running the retreat and Obi-Wan, he became Ben,  
  
Jaina frowned and sat back in her chair, "It's still disturbing," she mused, "For years, mom thought she was dead and now, she's alive again...It's just weird and, and, she's acting as my maid of honor. My own grandmother is going to be a witness at my wedding!"  
  
So? I don't see what the problem is, Jaina. You should be happy she's here with you, especially on this day. So much is changing for you, Jaina, even more than you realize, Jacen said and Jaina's eyes immediately darted up at him. He grinned and continued, Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet? Jaina, you're pregnant again  
  
"Pregnant? Again?" Jaina cried, "When did this happen?"  
  
Anakin shrugged, Obviously, it happened when you slipped into Jag's room and spent the night together,  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes, looking at her brothers again, Do you know if...  
  
Twins, sister, Jacen finished, You're going to have twins,  
  
"Okay, I think I need to get married now," she said and stood up from the dresser. As she reached the door, Jaina turned to them again, "Twins? Are you sure that isn't a mistake or something? I mean, Jag and I just got back together. We're not even ready to expand our family yet. I always figured we'd have two, or three more years before that happened,"  
  
I always thought the same thing, too, another voice echoed in the background. Jaina wasn't surprised as her grandfather's ghost also appeared in her suite. Hello, Jaina,  
  
"Yeah hi," she retorted, "If you're here bringing more news I don't know about, you might want to save it for after the wedding, granddad,"  
  
Anakin frowned and shrugged, She told you, then? I'm sorry you had to find out that way, Jaina...  
  
"Whatever. I don't want to talk about it right now, that and I'm due to be married in less than an hour," she cried.  
  
Do you know why you came here, Jaina? It wasn't just because of Padme, it was because you were meant to come here in this point in her your life, Anakin said, You better go. You don't want to keep Jag waiting, he's been waiting a long time too for this day,  
  
"We both have..." she mused, "Now, I'm pregnant again with twins and Jag and I are getting married during a war, we both not survive through. Well, I think I have better chances of survival since I've died already."  
  
Anakin laughed, Only because you're stubborn, granddaughter. If you hadn't fought the Council to send you back, this day would have never happened...  
  
"..And Jag would have lived a life with Celeste," she finished, "Today, was the memorial of a friend of mine. She was actually my decoy. I was supposed to attend and give a speech about how thankful I am she sacrificed her life for mine. I asked her to give up her life and be my decoy. I'll never get over that guilt that I was responsible for her death."  
  
I think Dorme felt the same way. She was your grandmother's second decoy, while she was a Senator, Anakin said, Listen Jaina, they're a lot of issues you and your family have to deal with but no matter what, you can't go back. You and Jag deserve this day, and Padme, to be here for her granddaughter's wedding, it's a blessing,  
  
She laughed and smirked, "My mom would never believe her mother was a witness at my wedding, and acted as my maid of honor,"  
  
No, I don't think Leia would believe you either, but it's your wedding day, he finished.  
  
Jaina looked at her brothers and smirked, "Are you going to be there too, watching me?"  
  
Jacen shrugged, For your wedding? Absolutely, and Jaina smiled, fixing her hair again before leaving the suite and exiting onto the balcony.  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 10, Post 2  
  
"You don't have to baby-sit me, ya know? I'll be fine by myself," Cherith said to Valin as he sat down beside her. Soontir and Wedge left awhile ago, but Valin volunteered to stay. He wanted to keep an eye on his friend, especially during her vulnerable state. He didn't want her to suddenly disappear as her father had. "I'll be okay," she repeated and even smiled.  
  
Valin shrugged and smirked at her, "Is it that horrible that I want to keep you company?"  
  
Cherith nodded, "Not bad. It's sweet, I'm just saying I won't flip out or anything and decide to steal a ship to go to Naboo myself and look for my parents," She even crossed her arms for effect.  
  
"At least you realize why I'm still here," he mumbled. Cherith frowned and Valin put an arm around her shoulder, "I trust you, Cherith and I care about you. That's why I'm here. I want to be here for you,"  
  
Cherith smiled, leaned over and kissed his cheek. Once she realized how close she was to him, she pulled away, flustered. What was she doing? This was her best friend. She couldn't be kissing her best friend. Cherith cleared her throat and stood up immediately, and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. "Do you want a snack or something?"  
  
He shrugged, "I'm fine,"  
  
Cherith herself pulled some leftovers and set them on a plate for herself, "Maybe we could watch a holo-movie. Could you see what's on?" She heard Valin huff and surf through the holo-guide. "Anything fun?"  
  
"Nothing. Hey, you wanna go down to the gym and spar?"  
  
"Spar?" she echoed and walked back to the couch with the leftovers she found, "Alone in a private gym? No adults around?"  
  
Valin shrugged, "I'm restless, and I'm sure you are too,"  
  
Cherith's face turned a bright pink as she sat down again beside her friend. "Valin, we need to talk about this. The way we are, it can't go on anymore,"  
  
He frowned and looked at her, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"US. Ever since you kissed me, things have been weird. We're both young and hormones, no matter how strong they are, they're just hormones. We can't have a friendship if we give into this hormonal attraction. So, let's just get it over with now. Kiss me again,"  
  
Valin blinked, not sure how he should really respond to that statement. He respected Cherith's feelings about their relationship and didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. "Kiss you? Now?"  
  
"Look Valin, it's the only way this attraction is gonna pass and we can go back to being friends again," Cherith reasoned as Valin stood up from the couch in bewilderment, "What?"  
  
He nodded and looked at her, "Cherith, when I kissed you, it wasn't a spur of the moment thing. I did it because I liked you, and much as I would love to kiss you again, I won't. I want us to become something greater."  
  
"I just don't know how to deal with these feelings. It's confusing, even more confusing since you kissed me," she cried, "I don't understand a lot and I don't understand these feelings,"  
  
Valin frowned, "I'm sorry, Cherith. If it'll make you feel better, I don't understand these feelings either,"  
  
"Liar,"  
  
"It's not a lie," he whispered, "Whatever we'll be, we'll figure it out. I promise you that."  
  
~~  
  
Jagged Fel paced nervously the balcony, waiting for Jaina. After two short engagements, the second a bit shorter than the first, he and Jaina were finally going to be married. They already had one child together, Cherith, this marriage, just made things more permanent. Permanent. Forever. He glanced up as Larissa exited the villa wearing a light blue gown. She smiled at Jag and then took her place beside the minister.  
  
"She'll be out soon," Larissa said, "You only get married once. In her case, this is her second engagement to the same man," she smiled.  
  
Jag blushed and looked at his feet. He knew he was ready for this, he and Jaina had been given this second chance. As he started to pace the balcony again, he stopped short, staring up at Jaina. She donned a peach colored laced gown. Her veil ran all the way to her hips and loose strands of brown hair hung loosely around her cheeks, while specks of white glitter were nicely smoothed across her cheeks and hair. Jaina paced herself as she walked towards Jag, careful not to fall on her heels.  
  
//Thank the Force, this is the one time in my life I have to wear heels!// she cried, smiling at Jag as she stood beside him. But before the minister could start, she turned to Larissa. "I'm sorry," Jaina was about to call her Padme, but that would have been to confusing. "I'm sorry about before, Larissa. I was just shocked about your -- revelation."  
  
Larissa shrugged and smiled, "We'll talk about it later. You need to get married," Jaina leaned over and kissed her grandmother's cheek, and then turned to Jag and the minister, "Go ahead. You can start now,"  
  
Jaina smiled, slipping both her hands into Jag's as she stood across from him, and then turned to the minister. "Wait minister, before you start. There's something I have to say," She turned to Jag again.  
  
"Jaina, what is it?" Jag asked, half terrified she'd changed. He wasn't sure if he could handle that type of rejection again, especially from her.  
  
"We've been each other's lives for a long time, Jag. Although, it's taken me a long time to realize how strong a bond we share, I've always known your life was a part of mine. I will always love you, I'll always be here by your side, no matter what. I just wanted you to know that," Jaina cried and then turned to the minister, "Now, you can start,"  
  
He smiled, "Thank you. It's clear you two share a very unbreakable bond, one that will last for a long time. People fall in love everyday and claim they love each other, but the bond isn't always there. They don't always complete each other. I can see clearly, your love transcends boundaries. You complete each other, but I guess you already knew that. Otherwise, you both wouldn't be here," the holy man turned to Jag and smiled, "Your love already proclaimed her vows. Do you have anything to add?"  
  
Jag nodded, staring into Jaina's deep brown eyes, "We do complete each other, Jaina. Years from now, when we're both old and have grandchildren, we'll still be deeply in love. I'll be forever grateful to wake up beside you in the morning and see your face, and know I can face the coming day. I will always truly, deeply love you. Jaina, there's so many reasons why you've stolen my heart. I know I can't go through all of them, but knowing you'll always be there beside me...I can't thank the Force enough."  
  
Jaina sighed, looking at Larissa and then beside her, at her brothers. Both of them were standing there beside their grandmother, big grins on their faces. She faced Jag again and smiled, "I can't thank the Force enough, either."  
  
"Please repeat these vows after me," he said, "As your beloved, I promise to love, honor and be true to you always."  
  
"As your beloved, I, Jaina Solo, promise to love, honor..."  
  
Jag smiled, "And be true to you always," he finished. Jaina smiled at him, squeezing his hand.  
  
They both turned to the holy man as he grinned at them both. "The only two people lucky enough to find true love in their lives are fated to love each other forever, from this life to the next. I now pronounce you both husband and wife,"  
  
Jaina smiled and giggled as Jag's lips touched hers, bracing her back in the most passionate kiss and embrace.  
  
As Jaina pulled away from Jag, she stared into his green eyes and smiled. The minister moved aside and Larissa turned to leave, going back inside the retreat, leaving her granddaughter and her husband alone. As she walked inside the main room and into Jaina's room, cleaning up the place, memories of her own wedding flooded back into her mind.  
  
Jedi weren't allowed to marry then, and Anakin had made a strong commitment to the Jedi order. But despite the boundaries between them, she still married Anakin. Some days, earlier on after Anakin had turned, there were times Padme wished she hadn't married Anakin. She knew ultimately, if they allowed themselves to love, their love was destined to fall and die. It would destroy them but times were different now, and she was sure, that wouldn't happen to Jag and Jaina.  
  
They were each other's half's. Padme smiled to herself, folding Jaina's nightgown and set them back into her dresser. The week was almost up, which meant after today, Jag and Jaina would return to Borealis. She'd never see them again, Padme knew that. For one week, she'd pampered her granddaughter and had been her confidant but after tomorrow, she'd just as soon be a memory.  
  
Whether Jaina would tell her mother and Uncle she didn't die, Padme didn't know. But still...Jaina was her only link to her children, her babies. Luke and Leia were adults now, probably somewhere in their 40's or late 50's. Over the years, she'd heard little things about them and their accomplishments. Leia had become a politician, like herself in her youth and devoted to politics and Luke, a strong Jedi like his father.  
  
Padme stopped folding and sighed. She could go back with them to Borealis. The war she and Ben knew was over. The Jedi weren't hunted anymore, not by the Emperor anyway. But to see her children, see how far they'd come...She'd always been proud of them but she'd never been able to tell them that or hold their hands when they fell. Like a real mother would.  
  
//You should go and see them,// Ben's voice echoed as his ghostly form appeared on the bed, //Jaina will probably tell them about you, but to see you, to know you didn't die, will be wonderful,//  
  
She shrugged and sat down, "I don't know if I can do it, Obi-Wan. I love my children but do I have the right to suddenly show up after all these years they thought I was dead?"  
  
//Of course, you have the right, Padme! They're your children.// he paused and looked to the fire, //You're their mother. I kept my promise to you. I didn't train them until they were old enough, I watched over them but now it's time, now it's time for you to see them,//  
  
"I don't know Ben," she said, "It's too dangerous for me to see them. I know it's not our war, but it'still dangerous. They need to stay focused,"  
  
Ben nodded, //And they will, Padme, but what happens if they die in this war and have never seen your face? That will be an even worse death,//  
  
She smiled and looked at him, "Thank you, Ben. My guardian angel, thank you for watching them all these years and watching me, too. After Anakin turned, I never got the chance to thank you for all that you did for me. Thank you,"  
  
The Jedi blushed and smiled, //I'm not an angel, Padme. Angels are perfect and don't have flaws, I have flaws,//  
  
"You do but all heroes have their faults. All humans do, Ben," she paused and whispered, "My angels, my little angels, mama's coming home,"  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 10, Post 3  
  
Kyp Durron straightened his cloak one more time before he comm'd Cherith. The rest of the Solo/Skywalker clan were still at the memorial service for Tyria and Kyp saw off Sera awhile ago. Now, he wanted to talk to his apprentice and console her if she needed. He huffed, straigtening his cloak again and then stopped, looking up as the door opened and nearly shrieked.  
  
"Valin? What are you doing here?" he questioned, "Where's Cherith?" The Jedi asked, not waiting for answer from the boy as he strolled into the apartment.  
  
Valin rolled his eyes as he shut the door, "Cherith's fine. There's nothing you have to worry about Master Durron. I was here keeping her company, and mostly to keep her from acting drastically."  
  
He turned to boy and crossed his arms, "You know about Jag and Jaina, then?"  
  
"Of course, I know. Cherith's my friend. Wedge Antilles and Soontir Fel were here awhile ago and told her about their plan to get her parents back together," Valin explained, "If you're gonna be here, I guess I can take off. It's late and I don't want to be late for dinner,"  
  
As he turned to leave, Kyp called him back, "Thank you Valin for being here for Cherith. You're a good friend,"  
  
"Thank you, Master Durron," he said before calling out to his friend, "Cherith, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay!" she cried from the other room, which was her mothers. After Valin left, Kyp took his cue and went into Jaina's room. Cherith sat on her mother's bed. She looked up at Kyp and moved aside. "The memorial still going on?"  
  
Kyp nodded, "Yes, it is," and paused, "Cherith, are you okay?"  
  
She looked at him curiously and turned to face her Master, "About what?"  
  
"About the situation? I know before, you were freaked about what happened,"  
  
"He told you that?!" Cherith cried, "I can't believe he told you. It was supposed to be just between us!"  
  
Kyp shrugged, "It's okay to feel that way, Cherith. I know I'm not family, but I'm you're friend and I'm here for you," he smiled but frowned again when he realized his apprentice was still distraught. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"What's the point of that? You already know. If he told you, why should I talk about my personal life with you?"  
  
"Personal life? Cherith, what are you talking about?" Kyp asked, confused about the direction of the conversation, "I was talking to Valin about your parents..."  
  
Cherith made an "O" shape with her mouth and averted her eyes from his, "Oh," she said, "So, what you were saying before...You were talking about my parents?"  
  
Kyp shrugged, "Of course. What were you talking about?"  
  
"Me? I was, uh, well, like I said. It's personal and has absolutely nothing to do with Valin Horn," she said, crossing her arms, "'Cause we're just good friends, best friends. Only best friends, ya know, because we're both too young to be in a serious relationship,"  
  
"He kissed you, didn't he?" Kyp smiled, tempted to laugh at the situation his apprentice was involved him. Cherith moaned and let her head fall back on the pillow. "So Valin kissed you and now, hormones are running wild and you don't know how to deal it, huh?"  
  
Cherith sat up and again, bracing a pillow in her arms, "That's about it. Kyp, I don't know how to deal with these emotions. It's weird when we're together. He's my best friend but at the same time, sometimes I think to myself, he's a really, really hott best friend. But I don't want our relationship to change either."  
  
Kyp shrugged, "Cherith, your feelings are natural. When you first met me, you had a crush on me..."  
  
"Wait a minute, how do you know that?" she asked.  
  
"How did I know that? Your mom told me, before she dissappeared with your father. Look Cherith, if you're not ready to feel that way, then don't worry about it. You said you're good friends with Valin. Stay that way, don't rush into things."  
  
Cherith smiled and hugged Kyp, "Thank you, Kyp!!! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"  
  
Kyp braced her back and nodded, "No problem, Cherith."  
  
~~  
  
Jag smiled as Jaina leaned on his shoulder as they both stood there on the balcony, overlooking the lake. It was late, almost dark and yet, the end of another day and week. Tomorrow, they'd have to leave and return to Borealis. Jag knew by the time they got there, after it had been a week, someone had to have noticed they were missing. He would be very shocked if no one noticed at all. Jaina snuggled closer to him and giggled.  
  
"What? What is that about?" he joked.  
  
Jaina said and too his right arm and held it over her tummy, "Nothing, I'm just happy. Is that a bad thing?"  
  
Jag smiled and kissed her cheek, "If I'm the one responsible for that smile on your face, it's not a bad thing," he kissed her cheek again and then her neck, "You wanna go inside now, Mrs. Fel?"  
  
"Mrs. Fel. Jaina Solo Fel, Jaina Fel," she said, "I like the sound of that. Jaina Fel. Mrs. Jaina Fel,"  
  
"I like the sound of it too," he whispered and kissed her neck again, "You wanna go inside now?"  
  
Jaina turned to him. She reached into their bond, not surprised to find he was anxious to start on their wedding night. "Hmm Jag, before we go in and do that, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
She sighed, tracing his jawline with her fingers and Jag kissed her finger tips. How could she tell him she was pregnant again with twins, or that Larissa was her grandmother? So much had changed in the last week. Jaina had fallen in love with Jag again, and now, they were finally married. Jaina broke out of her reverie when she heard Jag's voice again. "Jaina, whatever it is, you can tell me."  
  
"I know I can tell you," she whispered, squeezing Jag's hand, which still rested on her stomach. "Jag, close your eyes and open up yourself to the Force and me."  
  
He looked at her curiously but then did as she said. Jaina held still held her husband's hand over her stomach as she reached into the Force herself to help him. "What exactly am I looking for, Jaina?" he asked.  
  
"Just feel," she whispered. "Jag, don't you feel it?"  
  
Jag shrugged and then he pushed deeper into her core, though he knew he wasn't really doing it. Jaina was helping him and then he saw it. Life. Two lives and growing rapidly. Jag opened his eyes and looked deep into Jaina's brown and smiled, "You're pregnant with twins? Our twins?"  
  
"Yes," Jaina cried, "I talked to my brothers before the ceremony, and Jacen told me," Jaina said as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Jag, "You think Cherith can handle being an older sister?"  
  
He grinned, picking her up from the ground and swung her around lightly in his arms. "Jaina, this is wonderful! I love our daughter very much, but I never really got the chance to see her grow-up...In a way, I felt cheated."  
  
She nodded, "I know the feeling. I felt the same way too, but now, we both have the chance to wake in the middle of the night and take care of our babies. But there's more..."  
  
"More? You mean after these two, we're gonna have more children? Not that I wouldn't mind, but more children..." Jag cried, ranting on and on.  
  
Jaina looked at him curiously and then shrugged, "No, I didn't mean that. It's something else," she said, "It's Larissa. She's my grandmother," Jag stood there speechless as Jaina continued, "I know. My mother thought she died on Alderaan too. But she didn't, and Larissa isn't her real name. It's Padme Skywalker. I wasn't really sure how to react either when she told me the truth. I think I panicked more,"  
  
Jag shrugged, "Jaina, if I had met my grandfather after many years I thought he was dead, I think I would reacted the same way. This is great, because now Padme can be there for her great grandchildren. I mean, she is coming back with us to Borealis isn't she?"  
  
"I really hadn't thought about it, but if she wants to, she's more than welcome," Jaina mused and smiled, wrapping her arms around Jag's neck, "Welcome to the Solo/Skywalker family, Jagged Fel. I hope you enjoy the ride."  
  
He smirked and kissed his wife, "Oh, I know I will," Jag said and kissed Jaina again as Padme watched from the inside, a happy tear coming from her eye that her granddaughter wanted her in her life.  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 10, Post 4  
  
Valin ran a hand through his black hair as he walked into parent's apartment. His mother was preparing a late dinner. He smiled at her and then sat at the counter. "Is your father still at the memorial?" she asked.  
  
"I guess. I don't know. Cherith and I left early. There was a matter that needed to be settled," he said.  
  
Not too long after he said that, his little sister appeared. Jysella took the stool beside him, struggling at first to climb the stool before Valin reached over and helped her up. "I saw you and your girlfriend today..."  
  
Valin rolled his eyes and blushed, as Mirax looked curiously at her daughter and son. "Cherith is not my girlfriend, Jy,"  
  
"Jysella, stop teasing your bother," Mirax said, glancing at Valin again. If she had a Force power, she'd reach into her son's mind. She looked at Jysella, "Jy, why don't you clean your hands?"  
  
The girl rolled her eyes and jumping down from the stool and smiled, "Fine, you want to get rid of me. I can take a hint,"  
  
"Jysella," Valin warned, waving his hand in a Jedi mind trick fashion, "Leave, little sister,"  
  
She shrugged and turned, walking to her room. Mirax looked at her son and sighed, "Cherith. That's Jaina and Jag's teenager daughter, right?"  
  
Valin rolled his eyes, "Yes mom,"  
  
"And Jaina returned, what, wasn't it a week ago?" He nodded, prompting her continue. "That means Cherith's only been alive a week, although, in theory, she's fourteen years old, right?"  
  
"Yes, mother. That's what it means,"  
  
Mirax shrugged, returning to her cooking, "A week. You've known the girl a week, and already, you have a serious crush on your best friend. You have guts, Valin," As she said that, Corran returned. He smiled at his wife and took the stool beside Valin. "Corran, did you know about Valin and Cherith?"  
  
Corran raised an eyebrow, "That he has a crush on her? Of course, I do. He asked me for advice on that matter."  
  
"And what did you tell him?"  
  
Corran looked at his son and then his wife. He was afraid if he repeated what he said to his son, Mirax wouldn't agree with him. "I told him to just be her friend, and that their time hanging out together wasn't a date, or didn't qualify as one anyway,"  
  
A second after that, Jysella darted out of her room but fell short and frowned when her father took her chair. She turned and looked at her brother, "Date? You went on a date with a girl? With one you barely even knew?"  
  
"All right, will you guys stop it? This is no big deal. Cherith and I are just friends. We talked about it and we both decided we're just friends," Valin explained, "End of story!"  
  
"Wait a minute. When did you hang out with Cherith?" Jysella asked.  
  
Valin rolled his eyes again, "Three days ago. After I met her in the gym,"  
  
"Jy, what do you know?" Corran asked.  
  
"Wes Janson has blue hair, tips of blue pain are all over his bangs," she said and Valin giggled, and then frowned when his father glared at him. "Busted," Jy whispered.  
  
Valin moaned, "It wasn't my fault. Cherith said she really hadn't explored the base too much so we did, and covered the entire Wraith squadron in blue paint. Splat right on top them. Janson just happened to be in the area,"  
  
Corran smiled and looked at his wife, "Ya know, I was wandering why Wes' bangs were a little blue while I was at the memorial..."  
  
"Enough from you three. Dinner's in five minutes," Mirax announced and turned again . As Corran went into their room, Jy smiled at her brother and made a kissy face. Valin growled at her and she ran off into her room.  
  
~~  
  
"Thanks Kyp for the advice," Cherith whispered as she leaned over and hugged her Master. He smiled, kissed her cheek as she backed away and he stood up. "You leaving now?"  
  
He shrugged, "Have to. As the adult, I have to be the responsible one and make out a lesson for tomorrow. But don't worry, you can sleep in a little bit."  
  
Cherith nodded, "Sleep. How long can I sleep in?"  
  
"Two or three hours," he guessed.  
  
She nodded again and then smirked, giggling, "You're not going to work on exercises? You're going to play hooky for two/three hours with Sera!"  
  
"No, I'm not," Kyp mumbled, looking down at his feet like a boy and then rolled his eyes, "Yes, I am. You don't mind sleeping in awhile longer? I'll come and get you when I'm ready,"  
  
"Not a problem, Kyp," she said and jumped off the bed, showing him out. As they started to leave, Cherith drew back from the door and Kyp looked at her quizzically. "My grandparents are outside, and my Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara are too."  
  
Kyp moaned. Mara. After all these years, Mara still didn't like him and if they tried to leave together, and Mara saw him, well, she'd kill Kyp or worse. "Your family knows I'm you're Master, right?"  
  
"Well, sort of. My mom and my dad know, but I never got around to telling my grandparents and grand Uncle," Cherith cried, "Come on," she said and led Kyp to the main room.  
  
But Kyp pulled her back, "Wait a minute, you're just gonna take me and waltz out there, in front of your aunt, who hates me and wants me dead?"  
  
She shrugged, "Well, there isn't a door in here. The main room is the only way,"  
  
"Cherith," he said, "If you need to, you can sleep in all you want tomorrow," She smiled at her Master as they both exited her room. All heads turned to her and Kyp. Mara especially, glared at Kyp.  
  
"Hi guys," Cherith cried, "Sorry Valin and I left early but there was something we had to take care of."  
  
Mara's green eyes narrowed to Kyp, "And Durron? What is he doing here? I mean, he's not Valin Horn," Kyp started to laugh and retort something but gulped instead as Mara's green eyes bore into him.  
  
"Kyp just stopped by to see if I was okay," she said and then turned to her Master, "Thanks again for the advice," and added mentally through their bond, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Kyp smiled and then bowed before quickly making an exit. Once he was gone, Leia cleared her throat and Cherith turned to her. "Cherith honey, we need to talk to you about something. It's about your parents...  
  
"My parents? What about them?"  
  
Leia looked at Han, and then at her brother and sister-in-law. "They're gone. They've been missing for awhile. Han and I just assumed Jaina moved back into Jag's apartment but Jag wasn't there, even,"  
  
"I know," she said, "That's why Valin and I left early with Uncle Wedge and Grandpa Fel. They told me what happened to them, but don't worry, grandma. They'll be tomorrow if not tonight."  
  
"What do you know about this, Cherith?" Han asked, "Where did they go? What happened?"  
  
She shrugged, "Dad kidnapped mom and took her to Naboo for one week, and if at the end of one week..."  
  
"She didn't fall in love with again, he'd leave her alone," Han finished and snickered, "I pulled that little stunt on your grandma."  
  
Cherith frowned and sat down on the couch next to her Uncle Luke, "Are relationships always taken care of this way, if talking fails?"  
  
Luke laughed, "It's more of the Solo side, Cherith. Skywalker side tends to be more reasonable and your mother is definitely a Solo,"  
  
"Ya think they'll be okay?"  
  
"Your mother is a Jedi Knight and a kick-ass pilot, and your father is a smart pilot too, so yes, I think they'll be okay," Luke surmised.  
  
~~  
  
Sera Fey`lina grunted, sitting in the conference room. Not too long after Kyp dropped her off at her apartment, Gavin called and asked her to meet him as soon as possible. Now, Gavin was talking quietly with Wedge Antilles in the corner. Well, to Sera, it seemed like they were quietly arguing more than talking. She cleared her throat and gestured they both sit down. "Do you mind telling me what this is about?"  
  
"Jaina's situation has been compromised..." Gavin started.  
  
"But we're not completely sure about it," Wedge added.  
  
Sera looked at both of them and her eyes narrowed. She knew what they were going to say next, but she wanted to hear it from them first. When Antilles didn't say anything, Gavin continued. "Rumors have been spreading throughout the inner core about Jaina's resurrection from the dead. The Vong haven't really been paying attention to the rumors, but now, news has reached Coruscant and the Vong are panicked."  
  
Fey`lina frowned and looked at Wedge, "Do they know about Cherith?" she croaked.  
  
He shrugged, "Possibly, but we're not sure. But the Vong are aware Jaina's alive, or at least open to the possibility,"  
  
"Have you talked the Solo family about this? Han and Leia deserve to know if their daughter and granddaughter is in danger,"  
  
"Well, they're not. Not Jaina anyway," Wedge mumbled and looked Sera in the eye, "Jaina's not on planet. She hasn't been here for a week, Jag too."  
  
Sera smirked and crossed her arms, "I know. I was with Kyp at the memorial. He picked up from Cherith that she was worried about something...Where did you send Jag and Jaina?"  
  
Wedge shrugged again, "Naboo, but they should be back soon. Sera, the reason we asked you here is to clarify if the Vong do know if Jaina is alive. We need you to go to Coruscant and spy around,"  
  
"You want me to go to Yuuzhantar. It isn't Coruscant anymore, Antilles. It hasn't been Coruscant for a long time," Sera mumbled, What you're asking me to do, it's suicide..."  
  
"But we need the intel, Sera," Gavin pushed, "We need to know if the Vong know the truth about Jaina...and Cherith. If they do know, well, they might come back to finish the job and we can't let that happen,"  
  
Sera stood up from the table and paced the room, "Will I go alone, or will a team cover me?" she whispered.  
  
Wedge looked at Gavin before replying, "No. No team. Just you. You can handle it, Sera. You're a trained spy, you can do this. Once you know what you need to know, you'll be gone,"  
  
"Or I'll be gone!" she cried, "I know I was trained for this, but I have a really bad feeling about this mission," Sera paused and huffed, "Give me 24 hours to prepare?"  
  
"Fourteen hours," Gavin corrected, "You leave in fourteen hours, and you can't tell Kyp Durron. This mission is highly classified." Sera didn't say anything as she left the conference room.  
  
tbc 


	11. Chapter 11

I'd Miss You Still Chapter 11  
  
by obi's girl  
  
Chapter 11, Post 1  
  
Jaina fidgeted as she walked into Larissa's room. Jag was waiting outside with, well, she would say her luggage but she didn't really bring luggage with her. Jaina toyed with the blue ring on her finger, her wedding ring and then stopped, fingering her jappor snippet instead. This was her grandmother's necklace, she mused as she walked into the room.  
  
She looked around for Padme, but no one was in the room. After determining no one was there, she turned to leave but stopped short when she faced Padme. Jaina wasn't sure what to say, staring at her. It was weird. Throughout the whole week, she'd been close to her grandmother but never once suspected her silent handmaiden was related to her. If she looked closely, Jaina could see her own mother in her grandmother's eyes.  
  
Padme smiled, "You wanted to talk to me, Jaina?"  
  
"Oh yes," she mused and laughed to herself, "Jag and I were talking, and we would love it if you would come back with us to Borealis,"  
  
"Thank you, Jaina...I was afraid you weren't going to say anything. I'd actually been thinking about going with you, too,"  
  
Jaina grinned, "Really? I know it's a dangerous time for my family..." After seeing the frown on her grandmother's face, Jaina stopped rambling, "They'd love to see you," she said simply.  
  
Padme smiled and sat down on her bed, "I'd love to see them too," she mused, "When do you and Jag plan on leaving?"  
  
She shrugged, "In awhile,"  
  
Padme smiled and touched the jappor snippet around Jaina's neck, "I remember when he gave this to me. He was just a boy, and I was a simple handmaiden. Well, not exactly a simple handmaiden. I was Queen of Naboo at the time, but during the Trade Federation blockade, I slipped back into the role of Padme, the handmaiden." She stopped and looked at Jaina, who frowned, looking down at the floor. "Jaina, what is it?"  
  
"I'd never realized before how much was lost about our family. I'm a part of one of the most legendary families in the galaxy, but I never knew about any of this,"  
  
"I used to carry a big wardrobe with me whenever I'd travel, but that was when I was somebody important," Padme explained, "So, we can leave anytime." Jaina nodded, walking silently out of the room as her grandmother followed in tow.  
  
~~  
  
Sera fidgeted as she stood there, impatiently waiting for Kyp answer the door. She didn't really need to pack anything, just some food and some supplies. Fourteen hours and counting, this is how much time she was given to prepare for the mission to Coruscant. Finally, Kyp answered but when he did, he'd just woken up from sleep. Sera smiled a little when she saw he had no shirt but loose pants.  
  
"Sera, what is it? It's late..."  
  
"I know," she said, "But I needed to see you. Can I come in?"  
  
He shrugged and moved aside as the Jedi Master went to grab a shirt from his dresser and sat down beside Sera. "What's this about? Why did you have the need to see me so late at night?"  
  
Sera smiled, staring into his eyes, "You know I love you, right? That I'm deeply in love you, Kyp,"  
  
"I know," he said, almost in a nonchalant way, "Is that why you came? To profess your undying love for me or is there another reason for this visit?"  
  
She frowned and looked down at her hands, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I'm due to leave on a secret mission in another eleven hours. I'm going to Coruscant, Kyp,"  
  
"Coruscant? Why? Are you going alone?" he demanded.  
  
"I am going alone. The reason, well, the reason is classified. I just wanted to let you know in case you decided to stop my place and found it empty, and wandered where I was," she reasoned, leaning closer, "The other reason I stopped by is because I don't think this mission will be an 'in and out' job. I might be on Coruscant for along time, and I wanted to see you in case I..."  
  
Kyp frowned and stopped her with a kiss, hugging her, "Don't say die, Sera. You're coming back."  
  
She shrugged and whispered into his ear, "I don't know Kyp. I'm going in alone, no one to back me...I know I'm a Jedi Knight but I haven't been one for a long time and I don't know what will happen if they find me and I don't know how to fight them,"  
  
He could sense the fear in her voice, in her touch but he still reassured her, "You'll be okay,"  
  
Sera pulled away from Kyp and then leaned towards him again, kissing him passionately. Between kisses, she tugged at his shirt and Kyp threw it off, drawing her back onto the bed....  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 11, Post 2  
  
Cherith moaned, tossing to the right side of her bed as she checked the chrono on her table for the fifth time. Midnight still, she thought, I could have sworn it was a lot later now. She her parents were safe and on their way home, but she couldn't sleep. Finally, Cherith pushed her blankets aside and hopped out of bed, dressing into a shirt and pants and grabbed her boots.  
  
She breathed quietly as she walked out of her room and into the main room and out of the apartment. Once she as in the hallway, Cherith breathed a lot easier and head for the gym. Too worried and anxious to sleep, a little exercise she was sure would help get her mind off her parents.  
  
Very few pilots occupied the hallway, she noticed but that was mostly because everyone was asleep. She passed Horn quarters and for a minute, contemplated asking him to join her but decided not and continued walking. Or I could just walk around the base, she thought, walking is good exercise.  
  
Not many places were open. The lounge which usually be filled with pilots during the day would be very empty now, but it was a 34 hour lounge so it was probably still open for business. Cherith paced herself as she rounded a corner and stopped seeing Sera Fey`lina leave Kyp's quarters. Sera looked at the door for a minute, checked her watch and turned to leave. It was then Cherith stepped forward.  
  
"Cherith?! What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Sera asked, alarmed at first to see her than not to surprised.  
  
Cherith shrugged, "I was worried about my parents, so I decided to go for a walk to clear my head," she remembered Sera checked her watch earlier and smiled, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Me? Just away for awhile," Sera said, "There's a small matter I have to take care of, but could do me a favor while I'm gone? You're friends with Kyp, could you watch him for me? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid?"  
  
Cherith wasn't sure how to respond as she was reading Sera's emotions at the same time. She was worried, fearful about something but she blocking as most Jedi do. "Sure, I can do that," she finally said and Sera relaxed.  
  
"Thank you so much," Sera cried and checked her watch again, "I have to go now. Cherith, don't worry so much about your parents. They'll be home before you know it," she smiled and as she turned, Cherith caught her checking her watch again before she started to jog off. Once Sera was gone, Cherith continued on her trek.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure how large the base was and it probably wasn't a good idea to wander too far from the apartment so she settled for the lounge, which was still open. The bartender was barely awake as she sat down on one the counter stool. "Kid, if you're gonna stay here awhile, I'm about ready to close," he said. He looked more closely at the girl and frowned, "Shouldn't you be in bed? It's late."  
  
"Bartenders are good for talking," she said, "Can I ask you something?"  
  
He shrugged, wiping the counter, "Go ahead but please make it short, I want to sleep,"  
  
"There's this boy I met a week ago, and I'm best friends with him but things have changed between us. I asked my Master about what I should do --- ,"  
  
"Master? You're a Jedi?"  
  
Cherith nodded, "I asked him what I should do but I'm still confused. We're still good friends but now I have these weird feelings for him, not the kind of feelings a friend should have for a friend,"  
  
He nodded, "How old are you, kid?"  
  
"Fourteen. My friend's sixteen,"  
  
"Then I think you should take your Master's advice and don't worry about it. Your time will come princess when you can worry about boyfriends. You're too young for that now. Now, that I've dispensed my advice I was supposed to give, I need to lock up and you need to go, well, whenever it is you need to go," he said and turned around, shutting off the kitchen lights.  
  
~~  
  
Once she was kicked out of the lounge, Cherith opted to go the gym and just relax there...maybe still morning. She found a nice spot on the mats and laid down, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't as comfy as her own bed, but there was a lot of equipment around so if she ever got bored, she could just grab something to do.  
  
"My time will come," she mused, staring at the ceiling, "Damn you, Valin Horn, you've really screwed up my life!" Cherith cursed and sat up, not really looking for anything in particular and jumped when she saw Qui-Gon's ghostly form.  
  
He smiled, Couldn't sleep?  
  
She shrugged, "You were a Jedi Knight at one point... Can you give me advice about relationships?"  
  
Qui-Gon laughed and paced around before settling down next to Cherith, They're never easy. I know I've been very quiet these last couple days, but I have been watching you and I do know about your dilemma,  
  
"Good! You can help me then,"  
  
In the Old Order, love was forbidden for a Jedi for obvious reasons. But the Old Order has been nonexistent for a long time now...  
  
Cherith waved her hand, "No lecture please. Just solid advice is all I'm looking for,"  
  
Don't rush in and to quote the bartender, your time will come princess, Qui- Gon said, Now, about your parents...There is something I must warn you about,  
  
"Don't say they're dead. I would have known if something happened to them,"  
  
They're dead, and I would have known too but it's something else. You've already met your other grandfather, Soontir Fel but your... Before he could finish, Cherith heard her grandmother Leia call her through the Force to get to the apartment and go to sleep.  
  
"Sorry, grams wants me in bed," she cried and jumped up, "Actually, I am feeling more tired now...What was it you were going to say?"  
  
He nodded, Don't worry about it. You need your sleep.  
  
~~  
  
Sera Fey`lina snuck stealthy into the bay, hoping Darklighter or Antilles weren't around. She was a half and hour late for departure, but Sera didn't really care. She needed to see Kyp before leaving...Sera stopped dead in her tracks, thinking about him.  
  
When she saw him and left so suddenly, it felt she was saying goodbye for real and that she wouldn't be coming back. But Sera knew she would. Despite what she told him, she knew she'd come back. She always did.  
  
"Sera?"  
  
She twirled around, facing Gavin, "Wedge couldn't make it, so I'm the only one that will be giving you a debriefing."  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm late, Colonel but I had to see Kyp before leaving..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sera. I'm late too, but I'm just glad you didn't back down at the last minute. We need to know if the Vong know for certain if Jaina and Cherith are alive," he said and pulled out a small chip from his pocket, "There's an underground movement on Coruscant already..."  
  
Sera took the chip in her hand and looked up at Gavin, "Underground movement? What does that mean?"  
  
"Resistance, Sera. They'll be the ones that will be providing safety for you. You'll meet with their leader, code name, 'The Dark One.' He'll tell you what you need to know. They have a small network of spies, but they get the job done,"  
  
"So, I won't actually encounter Vong on this trip, will I? I'll just be sneaking around this under ground?" Sera asked and smiled, "That makes me feel a lot better. For a moment, I thought I'd actually have to dig some information from a Vong warrior. My language is a little bit rusty,"  
  
He shrugged, "Hopefully, you won't run into any Vong and just be in the underground. But since you're rusty on your language, you should work on some phrases -- just to be cautious,"  
  
Sera grunted and smirked, "I'm always careful, Darklighter. In and out, I got it," she said before jumping onto her ladder and climbing up to her cockpit and starting up all systems.  
  
"And Sera, may the Force be with you," Gavin said and smiled hopefully. She smiled back at him before prepping her controls. Gavin stood back as the x- wing, 'Wild Cat' rose from the ground and shot out from the bay.  
  
Watching her leave, Gavin frowned and whispered, "Good luck too Fey`lina."  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 11, Post 3  
  
Kyp Durron stared at the empty space beside him as he laid in bed. He'd known Sera had left awhile ago, about two previous hours before -- he'd been awake. He felt empty without her. Before Sera, Kyp never really had a serious relationship with anyone. He just hoped...  
  
Don't think like that, Durron, he scolded himself, you said it yourself. She'll be okay, she'll come home.  
  
But what if she doesn't?  
  
While they were at the academy together, he'd always known Sera to be reckless. He was the same way, same character and whit. The first time he met her, she was talking to Tahiri in Tuskan and Kyp asked if she was raised by Tuskans, and Sera laughed in his face. Tahiri explained that Sera wasn't raised by tuskans, but Tahiri was and familiar with the language and was shocked how well Sera could pick up that language and every other alien language in the galaxy. He joked that she should have become a linguist instead of a Jedi, but Sera quipped it was more fun to be a Jedi because there was never be a dull moment.  
  
Kyp smiled, remembering that first encounter and then suddenly frowned. What if what just happened a few hours ago was the last time he'd ever see Sera again?  
  
I need to stop thinking like that, he thought, raking a hand through his dark black hair and got up, grabbing his clothes and got dressed. On his way to the fresher, he checked the chrono. 0700. Morning. Kyp perked up and grunted.  
  
"Jaina and Jag should be back now," he mused aloud, "If they didn't get back sometime last night. Computer, can you locate Jaina Solo -- Jaina Fel and Jagged Fel?"  
  
"Jaina Solo and Jagged Fel are in their parents quarters,"  
  
Kyp rolled his eyes as he put on a different shirt, "Could you send the Solo's a message and tell them I'll be there in 30 minutes?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
~~  
  
Jaina smiled, snuggling closer to Jag as they both slept in. They'd gotten back late this morning, sneaking into the apartment and into the guestroom. It was still early and her parents and Cherith were still asleep, so there was no point in waking up just yet.  
  
"But we will eventually have to leave the bed, Jaina," Jag added, smirking, "We both need to eat breakfast,"  
  
She shrugged, "Why eat? I'd rather to stay here..."  
  
He laughed, "With twins on the way, you need to eat!"  
  
Jaina looked at him curiously and smiled, "You want me to get all fat? Jag, I've been pregnant once and even though Cherith is 14 years old, it's amazing I was able to get my figure back...I'm still not sure how they managed to pull that one off,"  
  
"I don't know either...Are you sure Cherith is our daughter?" he joked.  
  
Jaina punched his elbow and looked at the chrono, "Oh, I guess we better get up now. Besides breakfast, I have to check on Twin Suns and with Colonel Darklighter if there was anything I missed while I was gone for a week,"  
  
"Unbelievable. I was able to get to relax for one week and now, you're back in full Goddess/work mode,"  
  
"The war isn't over, Jag and until it is, there's no rest for us," Jaina said, "But seriously, I need to get up now and get ready," As she turned to grab some clothes, Jag slipped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. "Delaying is not helping, ya know?"  
  
"You realize we never really had a honeymoon after we got married?"  
  
She shrugged and kissed his cheek, "Another time, honey. Promise," and Jaina kissed him one last time before slipping out of bed and started to get dressed.  
  
~~  
  
Cherith walked quietly into the main room, grabbing herself some breakfast, not really noticing the small woman resting on the couch. She pulled out some juice and fruit and sat down at the counter. Everyone else was still asleep, she knew, but it was way too quiet for the 14 year old. Cherith hopped off her stool and turned on some light music. As she reached for the radio, she heard a moan coming from the couch. Cherith hmm¡¯d and turned on the radio anyway.  
  
Another moan.  
  
This being the second time hearing a moan from the couch, she reached for her own lightsaber as she stalked quietly towards the couch. A small quilted blanket rested on a small woman. She was old, Cherith could tell but still looked young too. As Cherith stalked closer, she stepped on a crack and the woman awoke, staring back at Cherith before screaming. Cherith screamed too and Han and Leia rushed out of their room as Jag and Jaina darted out from the guestroom.  
  
Finally, Cherith closed her mouth and put her lightsaber away as Padme sat there, trembling and muttering Nubian curses.  
  
Jaina moaned and looked at Jag, "Maybe we should have at least have given them a warning,"  
  
"A warning?" Jag echoed, "I think that would have helped a lot. She almost killed Padme,"  
  
Cherith shrugged, "I'm sorry. I just didn't know anyone was in here,"  
  
"I didn't know either," Leia said and looked up at her daughter and Jag, "And someone neglected to tell their parents they'd arrived late and with a visitor,"  
  
Jaina moaned again, "Sorry," she cried, "This wasn't the way I wanted things to go. First meetings usually include, 'hello, my name,' but not this! Jag and I got in late this morning, we were tired and I offered Padme the couch,"  
  
Han rolled his eyes, "That's very nice, princess but you don't just bring strangers into our home,"  
  
"I'm not a stranger!" Padme cried, "I belong here. I always have, I just never made the trip because I was scared," she looked at Leia and smiled. For a moment, as the woman stared at her, Leia felt this really familiar connection to Padme but didn't know why. "For more formal introduction, I'm Padme Naberrie...your mother."  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 11, Post 4  
  
"Mother?" Leia questioned and then started to laugh to herself. "Sorry miss, but you are not my mother..." Jaina rushed to her mom's side, in case she started to lose it. "My mother died a long time on Alderaan. I don't know who you are, but you're not her."  
  
Padme nodded, "I never died on Alderaan, but I understand how you might think I did."  
  
Jaina turned, looked at Padme and frowned, "Padme explained to me while we were on the shuttle that it was her handmaiden that took her place as your mother," she said to her mother.  
  
"...Leia, the white shawl you have, I gave it to you. You always told people it was supposed to remind them you were a refugee from Alderaan but that shawl wasn't made there, sweetheart. My mother gave it to me, so I gave it to you," Padme noted.  
  
"This is crazy..." Leia started again, "Jaina, call your Uncle Luke and aunt Mara and tell them we'd like to have a family breakfast," she turned to Padme and Jaina, "We have a lot to talk about,"  
  
Padme was silent as she and Jaina exchanged pained glances. For many years, Padme wanted this little reunion with her daughter to be a happy one of tears, but the pain, Padme felt was one of sadness and regret.  
  
As the current Solo clan gathered around the table, Jaina jumped upon hearing the  
  
door comlink buzz. She rolled her eyes and started for the door...she knew it couldn't have her Uncle Luke and aunt Mara, since she really didn't get to com'ing them yet. Everyone she knew that needed to be there, was already there so that only left...  
  
"Kyp!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck, "It's good to see you. We were just about to have breakfast. Wanna join us?"  
  
"I'd love to, Jaina...Listen, I have to talk to you later about Cherith and Sera."  
  
She shrugged, "Cherith's been behaving herself, hasn't she?"  
  
"She's too much of a Solo, that's the problem," he smiled as the Goddess led him into the main room. Cherith smiled at him too as he sat down beside her, but Jaina didn't sit down so quickly and com'd Luke and Mara.  
  
"Good to see you, kid," Han greeted from across the table. Kyp noticed Padme sitting next to Leia but didn't say anything, as he knew her appearance would be soon explained. A minute later, Jaina sat down next to Jag and smiled at him. As a friend and a good observer, Kyp noticed things were different between then two of them. Jaina, especially, there was something different about her...  
  
Jaina stood up again, but this time to announce something. "Everyone, I have really big news. As you may or may have noticed, Jag and I have been missing for the past week," she glanced and Jag and smiled, "We spent a week together, and well, on our last day there, we got married! And, I'm pregnant with twins!"  
  
Cherith gaped, "Twins, mom? So soon?"  
  
Jag shrugged, "I caught me off guard too, Cherith."  
  
"Twins," she repeated and mumbled, "And I almost killed my grandmother,"  
  
Kyp looked again to the woman sitting next to Leia. He panned back and forth between the two woman. Of course, he thought. Why didn't I see it before. They look so much alike. Next, he turned his gaze to Jaina and Jag. He felt something was different about Jaina, but twins, was the last thing he suspected.  
  
"Mrs. Skywalker..." Kyp asked, the question directed to the older woman, "You're Luke and Leia's mother?"  
  
Padme smiled, "I'm not a ghost, Mr..."  
  
"Durron. Kyp Durron, Jedi Master,"  
  
"Master Durron. Kyp Durron. You used to be a slave on Kessel right? You were the one, with the Sun Crusher?" Padme asked, unaware the room had become deftly silent.  
  
He shrugged, "Yes ma'm, but I'm one of the good guys now. Well, by most people's standards anyway. Some people still don't like me, but that's to be expected,"  
  
The table was silent for a moment before Luke, Mara and little Ben arrived. Ben wiggled in Mara's arms, and she let him down as he walked over to Jaina and hugged his cousin. "Hello Leia," Mara greeted as she and Luke grabbed two extra chairs. "What's to eat?"  
  
Luke noticed Jag and Jaina at the table too. He hadn't heard from either of them during the whole week, but whatever their differences, it looked like they'd already worked them out. He turned to Leia and smiled, "What's the occasion for this breakfast?"  
  
Leia glanced at Padme beside her and sighed, "Jaina's pregnant with twins," she said.  
  
He nodded and smiled at his niece, oblivious to the small cry from Padme, his mother.  
  
~~  
  
Sera Fey`lina lowered her brown hood, more so it covered her face as she was led to the resistance's hideout. She didn't land her x-wing anywhere, but kept it hidden above the planet. If the Vong ever discovered her x-wing and stole it, she'd be stuck on Coruscant for a long time. The guard stopped walking and gestured for Sera to walk on by herself. She turned suspiciously to her navigator, "Ladies first? Is that the idea?"  
  
He didn't reply, Sera only rolled her eyes, entering the alcove anyway. She was awestruck, staring at the many young men and women, working on counter tactics to weaken the Vong regime. She smiled to herself. Sera hadn't been involved with the Rebel Alliance when it first started, but she imagined, what she was seeing right in front was, was a lot like what they went through.  
  
"Fey`lina," a voice asked, and she turned around to the voice. A young man wearing a full dark suit, about her height with green eyes and jet black hair greeted her.  
  
Sera held out her hand to him and smiled, "Dark One, I presume?"  
  
The man smiled, "Welcome Knight Fey`lina. We were told not too long ago you were coming. I hope we can provide you with the information you need,"  
  
Sera's smile lessoned and drew her hand back, "I hope so too. You've heard the rumors, is there anything you can tell me?"  
  
He shrugged, "The Vong didn't think the rumors were credible, at first. But then, more and more slaves started to talk and the Vong began to question themselves," he looked at Sera, "You're friends with Jaina Solo? You've seen her?"  
  
"I have," Sera whispered, "I've also met her daughter...she's the other I'm here. I also need to know if the Vong know about the existence of Cherith Solo-Fel,"  
  
"Did the Vong know she was pregnant before they ganged up and shot down her x-wing? I don't think so. As the Trickster Goddess, it was the perfect opportunity to finally get rid of her. They didn't know about Cherith. If they did, that attack would have come a lot sooner and would have been more like a capture,"  
  
Sera raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms beneath her cloak, "Capture? Why capture?"  
  
"The same reason they captured Tahiri Veila and twisted her memories to make her believe she was a Vong. A Jedi on their side would give them more of an upper hand on things, and the fact that Jaina is the daughter of Leia Solo and niece of Luke Skywalker, makes her one..."  
  
"Of the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, and her daughter, even more powerful," Sera finished, "Do you have anything to show me, Dark One?"  
  
He smiled and led her to a holo projection of a jail, "This is one of the make shift jails, the Vong use for their slaves. We plan to hit it next week and free the slaves inside,"  
  
She grunted and laughed, "Is that all you do around here? Hit jail cells to annoy the Vong? 'Cause, I gotta say, that's not much. You're a resistance. I mean, I know you want your presence known but something as small of an operation like this, it's pathetic!"  
  
"The prisoners in this jail know about Vong technology and that's something we need...We don't have the resources your resistance have,"  
  
"So, you have something bigger to work with? Can you show me?" Sera asked.  
  
~~  
  
Sera stared in awe at the half-built Vong ship. She was even more shocked to find the workers were human, Twi'lek's and various engineers. Sera turned to the Dark One, "You're building a Vong ship from scratch?! Where did you get the parts?"  
  
The Dark One shrugged, "Stolen. Every time there's a skirmish and a Vong skip gets shot down, the Vong themselves rarely retrieve the skip because they knew they can always grow more. So, we steal them and use the parts to make the beauty that is our leviathan,"  
  
"I take it you have someone on your team that understands Vong technology, otherwise your leviathan wouldn't be possible,"  
  
"Of course," he paused and smiled again, "Do you have to return to Borealis right away, or can you stay for a refreshment?"  
  
Sera smiled, "Thank you, Dark One, but someone special is waiting for me back there..."  
  
He shrugged, "I'm not surprised. Whoever he is, he's a very lucky man. Colonel Darklighter neglected to tell me you were a very beautiful woman."  
  
Sera smiled and blushed, "Dark One, I..."  
  
"Taken," he said, "I know. Just a refreshment, Knight Fey`lina. I'm not asking for dinner,"  
  
"I'd like to hear about what else you have up your sleeve, besides your leviathan...We can talk about that over some refreshments." Sera said, and gestured for him to lead the way.  
  
tbc 


	12. Chapter 12

I'd Miss You Still Chapter 12  
  
by obi's girl  
  
Chapter 12, Post 1  
  
"I'm sorry about Sera," Jaina started, "Do you know when she'll be back?" Kyp shrugged and tried not to seem worried. She always came back, she said. Jaina could feel he was worried about her and continued, "She didn't tell you the reason for this mission?"  
  
He shrugged, "Classified. She wasn't even supposed to tell me, but she did,"  
  
"And she went alone? No one to back her up?" Jaina cried.  
  
Kyp waved his hand and huffed, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Talking makes me want to grab an x-wing and go after her myself,"  
  
She smirked, "I'm sure she knows to be careful,"  
  
He smiled, eyeing Fel as he talked to his daughter about the past week's events. Kyp was sure he'd been mentioned somewhere in there, but he didn't want to pry. "What was the wedding like?"  
  
"Beautiful, Kyp. We stayed at this Lake Retreat, Padme was there, er, Larissa was. That was her handmaiden name. She pampered me the whole week, but I never once suspected she was my grandmother. It was weird, having her there at the wedding. She was my maid of honor, can you believe it?"  
  
"You were married at a Lake Retreat?" Kyp asked.  
  
She shrugged, "It was on the balcony, overlooking the lake. It was really beautiful and romantic," she grinned, her eyes fluttering.  
  
Kyp laughed, "Romantic? I never knew you had a feminine side, Jaina."  
  
"Cute, Durron," she mumbled, "What's my daughter been up while I've been gone?"  
  
"Just feelings. She has a crush on Valin Horn, Corran's son. And he has a crush on her, visa versa, and now Cherith doesn't know how to act around him," Kyp replied.  
  
Jaina shrugged, "At least they know how they feel...I remember, when Jag and I were reunited on Hapes, we fought so much, always evading our feelings,"  
  
Kyp grunted, "I think they both know how they feel. That's the problem...Anyway, you can ask Cherith for more details."  
  
"She's your apprentice now, Kyp. You're her friend....Don't tell me, you don't know anything else about this because I know you must know something,"  
  
"I do, but she's your daughter, Jaina. I'm only the teacher," he mused and suddenly became quiet again.  
  
Jaina frowned, "You're really worried about her, aren't you?"  
  
He shrugged, "How can I not be? Coruscant isn't Coruscant anymore..."  
  
"Kyp, relax. She's been in the spy business for a long time. Sera will be fine," she said, "And she's a Jedi Knight, if anything happens, she'll take care of it. She's a tough woman,"  
  
~~  
  
"Padme?" a voice asked. It was a strong voice, she knew, but she didn't need to turn to know it was her son. But he didn't know that either. She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"Master Skywalker, sorry for the intrusion..." Padme started but he smiled. His smile was like his father's, Padme noted. "I'm Padme Naberrie."  
  
He smiled and shook her hand, "Odd, my niece felt the urge to bring home her own handmaiden. I thought she was spoiled enough as a Goddess,"  
  
Padme laughed, "Jaina's not a spoiled girl. Every time, I'd try and get into a new dress, she'd leave the room and high heels, she hates them,"  
  
"That's not too surprising. Jaina's never been very lady-like," Luke joked and looked at Padme. He'd arrived late for breakfast, so he didn't really know what was said earlier on about Padme. But he felt this very strong connection to her through the Force. "Are you staying here long?"  
  
Padme shrugged, "I'd like to get an apartment nearby, if it's possible...I, I have family here. They'd hadn't seen me in a long time, especially my son. I had to give up when he was only a baby. He doesn't really remember me at all,"  
  
Luke frowned, "I know what you mean. I never met my mother, never had the chance to get to know who she was. My sister, on the other hand, she was raised by her,"  
  
Padme smiled slightly, "What does she remember of her?"  
  
He shrugged and huffed, "Not much. Just feelings, sadness...She was very young when she died,"  
  
Padme looked away and cried. She heard Ben's voice in her mind, telling her she had to tell him who she was. But if Leia didn't even accept her, how would Luke? Because, you're his mother, Padme, Ben replied. Luke heard his son's cries in the next room and searched for Mara, but she'd already left.  
  
Luke stood up and smiled at Padme, "Sorry Padme, but my son needs me. If you'll excuse me,"  
  
"Luke wait!" she cried, "Can I help? I know a Nubian lullaby if you can't get him to sleep?"  
  
He smiled and they left the room together and went into the guestroom.  
  
~~  
  
Jaina glanced at the chrono and frowned, "Sithspit, I'm late. Colonel Darklighter's already in his office now...I need to check in with him and see if there was anything I missed while I was away. Can you take Cherith today and keep her occupied for a long time?"  
  
"Back to work so quickly? Shouldn't you be taking it easy. You're expecting twins, Jaina..."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I know I am," she said, "but just because I am, that doesn't mean the universe stops for me," Jaina hopped down from her stool and grabbed her jacket, "Mom, I'm going to see Colonel Darklighter!"  
  
"All right, honey," Leia replied from the bedroom.  
  
~~  
  
"Leia, you need to get over this," Han started, but Leia show him a glare again, "I...I really don't see what the problem is,"  
  
Leia rolled her eyes and laughed, "The problem is, for my whole adult life, I believed the woman that took care of me was my mother. Luke maybe accepting of her, but Han, I..."  
  
"You what?" he questioned.  
  
"I feel cheated," Leia whispered, "I knew I was adopted since my teens. I knew the woman that raised me wasn't my mother, I knew that, but to have my real mother show up after all these years, a decade even...I'm not really sure how I feel about her,"  
  
Han nodded and sat down beside Leia on the bed and patted her hand, "Jaina didn't know for a whole week the woman was related to her,"  
  
Leia laughed again, but this time it was more light-hearted and less sarcastic. "I guess it caught us all off guard, a little bit,"  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 12, Post 2  
  
Padme smiled, watching her grandson sleep peacefully on the bed. She looked up at Luke and smiled...he had so much of his father in him. Padme remembered Anakin, her Ani months before he became Darth Vader. She'd always believed there was good in him, despite the fact he turned his back on the light and betrayed the Jedi. He was still human, still little Ani.  
  
"That was a beautiful lullaby you sang," Luke commented, "I didn't understand any of the words but it was very beautiful,"  
  
Padme shrugged, "My mother used to sing it to me and my sister when we were little. We always delayed going to sleep, wanting to stay up hours playing around...That lullaby was the only song that actually got us to sleep," she glanced at Ben and smiled, "It got him to sleep, too,"  
  
"Yes, it did," Luke smiled and he glanced at Padme again, "Do you have any children, Padme?"  
  
She jumped slightly and looked at him. "I used to. A long time ago, but I wasn't able to keep them, unfortunately...My son, he had the sweetest blue eyes like his father,"  
  
Luke shrugged, oblivious to the comparison, "My sister had to part with her children when they were younger...."  
  
"Yes, Jaina told me about that. She said she resented her mother for it," Padme blurted out and then sudennly wished she hadn't said anything to interrupt him, "She said since her mother wasn't able to be with her on her wedding day, if I would give her away,"  
  
"You were there...What was it like? Their wedding, what was it?"  
  
"Very beautiful. Thankfully, Jaina didn't trip on her heels. It was on the balcony of the retreat, overlooking the lake and mountains. After, they just stood there, holding each other,"  
  
Luke smiled, "I wish I could have been there to perform the ceremony in the Jedi fashion. Mara and I went through it when we were married, Leia's wedding was more traditional and now, Jag and Jaina are expecting twins."  
  
"Yes, Cherith was just gettting used to being an only child, now she has to worry about two more little ones," Padme glanced at the chrono and then at little Ben. She smirked at the boy, her son named his son after his teacher. The real Ben, the Ben she was knew, was a very good friend to her and a big comfort after she lost Anakin. "We'd better leave before he wakes up again. Let him sleep," Luke nodded and they both left the room together.  
  
On the opposite side of the room, Han and Leia left their room. Leia stared at her mother and brother; she knew Luke had no ideao the woman he was standing next to was his mother. Han cleared his throat and he kissed her forehead, "I'll be on the Falcon," he muttered and left the apartment.  
  
"Padme..." Leia started, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about before,"  
  
She smiled, sitting down on the couch, "I'm sorry too..."  
  
"What happened earlier?" Luke interrupted. Padme and Leia looked at Luke at the same time, and it was only then, Luke finally saw the close resemblance betweem them and knew. "Mother?" he whispered and Padme nodded yes. "What you said about your baby boy with blue eyes, you were talking about me?"  
  
"...I know you have many questions but please, let me explain first...." Padme started.  
  
"Which one of us is older?" L:uke asked, not waiting for an explaination, "It's a question we've been debating for a long time,"  
  
Padme smiled and laughed, "Which one of you is the older sibling? Luke..."  
  
"Ha, I knew it!" he cried and Leia glared at him.  
  
"Let her finish, Luke. Just because she said your name first doesn't mean you're the only sibling. Besides, I was the first to have children and traditionally, the elder one is the first to be married," Leia retorted.  
  
Padme bit her lip, calling to Ben through the Force. Ben, what am I supposed to tell them? I don't know which was is older. You never told me!  
  
You never told her, Obi-Wan? Qui-Gon broke in, I can't believe you never told her. You were responsible for the children, for her children and you never told her which one was older?  
  
Luke's the older one. Tell him that. I helped you deliver them, remember?  
  
Thank you, Master Jinn, she thought and smiled at her children, who were still debating which one was older. "Actually Leia, your brother was right. He is the older twin," Padme clarified.  
  
~~  
  
Sera Fey`lina smiled, sitting across from the Dark One over a glass of Corellian wine and some refreshments as he had promised. She'd been able to get out more information about the resistance, some stuff about the home- made world ship they were working on. "So, you're not the first leader of this resistance?"  
  
He shrugged, "There have been about a total of three...The first one was a woman, she was quite good, resourceful and cunning. She was called the Dark Lady,"  
  
"Excuse me, but what's with the title?"  
  
"The title is a code name, Fey`lina. If the Vong knew who we were, we wouldn't be here. For safety reasons, leaders are randomly chosen through a lottery or a vote. Of course, there are nominations before hand,"  
  
Sera smiled, "You're not going to tell me your real name are you, Dark One?"  
  
He shrugged again and smirked, "No. If I did, I'd be severely punished and a new leader would be chosen...I made a sacrifice a long time ago to never reveal my identity to anyone. Not even my closest advisors, know my name,"  
  
"That's a very tight grip, Dark One," Sera commented as she drank more wine, "Tell me more about what you know about Jaina and Cherith Fel,"  
  
"News spreads very slowly at first, but over time, it spreads faster and faster. To answer your question, the Vong know about Jaina Solo's resurrection, however, they have no knowledge of her daughter, Cherith Fel,"  
  
Sera frowned and sighed, standing up abruptly from the table, "Thank you, Dark One. You have been very gracious,"  
  
The Dark One frowned and stood up, "Leaving so soon? Wouldn't you rather know more details about our operation, incase your government wishes to donate weapons or funds?"  
  
"I'll tell them about what you're doing here, but there's have nothing else I need to know about it. I know all I need to know," Sera said and bowed again, sweeping his mind using the Force.  
  
The world ship will be ready to attack in less than a week, m'lord, he thought.  
  
Sera flinched as she raised her head and smiled again at the Dark One, "Thank you again, Dark One. I'll call,"  
  
~~  
  
"Colonel Darklighter?" Jaina asked, knocking his door and peeking her head inside the office. Gavin raised his head and looked at Jaina, smiling and gesturing she come in. "I just wanted to stop by and see if there was anything I missed while I was gone...You did know I was missing for a week, right?"  
  
"I went to Tyria's funeral, so yes, I realized you were gone because you didn't show up to give the eulogy,"  
  
She shrugged and walked in, "Sorry about that. Jag and I, we've been having problems and he kidnapped me and...well, it's a really long story. But it has a happy ending. We got married and I'm pregnant with twins. Cherith is just thrilled she'd going to be an older sister,"  
  
He laughed, "Thrilled? You're being sarcastic, right? Jag stopped by and told me she was terrified,"  
  
Jaina moaned, "Or terrified. Truth is, I'm a little scared too. With the war still going on, I'm not sure if I'm ready to have more children. I remember when Ben was born. Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara barely got to see him during the first couple months, and now I'm going to have twins. What if the situation becomes really dangerous and I end up hiding my babies for years and I never get to see them?"  
  
"Jaina, we all have fears about their children in this war. You're not the only one. I worry two about my girls and so does every other pilot on this base that's married with kids," he paused and looked away, "You have every reason to be worried, Jaina, especially when..."  
  
"When what?" Jaina questioned, "What happened while I was gone?"  
  
Gavin looked at her and sighed, "Especially when it's very possible the Vong might know you're alive and also might know about Cherith too,"  
  
Jaina's eyes widened and she stumbled away, "What?! How's that possible? I only came back from the dead a week ago? How could they know so quickly I'm alive? No, there has to be a mistake in intelligence..."  
  
He nodded, "I wish there were, Jaina, but rumors have been spreading on Coruscant that you're alive. The Vong didn't really pay attention too much to the rumors, but now, now, they're it more seriously,"  
  
"And Cherith? Do they know about her too?"  
  
"They might, or they might not...Sera, she..." he said.  
  
"You sent her to Coruscant," Jaina finished, "That's why she left. Sith, when is she due back?"  
  
Gavin huffed, "We don't know when she's due back. Could be a week or more...Coruscant's a long way from Borealis,"  
  
Jaina nodded and shook her head, "Does Kyp know why she's gone?"  
  
"He knows she went to Coruscant, she told him, but he doesn't know why and you can't tell him." Jaina glared at him as he continued, "If Durron knew and took an x-wing to Coruscant, he'd risk Sera's cover and they'd both be killed,"  
  
"Or she might die on coruscant, or be dead already," Jaina snapped, "He loves her, Colonel. This mission is suicide..."  
  
"It's not, dangerous yes, but not suicide," Gavin snapped, "If Sera runs into trouble, a team will be dispatched to pick her up,"  
  
Jaina snorted and laughed sarcastically, "That's wishful think, sir, counting on the fact she won't be dead by the time you get there."  
  
"Sera will be all right. She's been on missions like this before, espionage is not new to her. She knows what she's doing," he said coolly and Jaina huffed, "She'll be all right,"  
  
"I hope she will be sir, but if she dies, I'm not going to be the one to tell Kyp the woman he loves is dead. That'll be your job," she retorted and left the office.  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 12, Post 3  
  
The world ship will be ready to attack in less than a week, m'lord, The Dark One's words echoed in Sera's head as she made her way away from the rebel's hideout. She had to admit, the first time she saw the mother ship in the lair, she was taken aback. As a Jedi, she'd never heard of a resistance leader that would go as far as the Dark One to beat the Vong. Then there was what he thought before she left, that left her baffled.  
  
She knew the Dark One was the leader of the resistance, Colonel Darklighter told her that much before she left but who was the 'm'lord' he was thinking of. Sera dreaded the answer the more she thought about it. What if the resistance wasn't entirely forthcoming about their goals? What if the current Dark One was a spy for the Vong...  
  
No, I need to stop thinking that way, unless he was a decoy for the real Dark One. Sera stopped in her tracks. Decoy. She wouldn't be that surprised. After all, Jaina herself had a decoy. Sera smirked and dipped her hood lower over her face as she turned and walked back to the lair.  
  
~~  
  
Cherith frowned, twirling her light purple lightsabre around. It was really a borrowed lightsabre, from a spare pile. She hoped to have made one of her own by now but she knew she wasn't ready for that yet. But that wasn't the reason for her frown.  
  
She could feel Kyp's pain and worry about Sera. In fact, normally, Kyp would block Cherith's every blow very easily but today, he was careless and unfocused. Finally, Cherith shut off her lightsabre and grabbed a towel, smiling at her Master. "Why don't we take a break?" she suggested.  
  
Kyp shrugged, "I was that horrible, huh? I'm sorry, Cherith. I'm just really worried about Sera. I want her to come back safely, but it's Coruscant or Yuuzhan'tar."  
  
"You have every reason to be worried, Master," she said and sat down on the bench next to him, "You love her."  
  
"I asked her to fly with me one time? There was an empty spot in the Dozen and I asked her if she wanted it. Besides being a wonderful linguist and a Jedi, she's an incredible pilot," Kyp smiled, "For a while, I thought she was going to accept the offer but then she changed her mind at the last minute. I believe, she had every intention in taking that spot but she chose not to. Maybe it was because of me?" Cherith looked at him incredulously, "What? You don't think her feelings for me ran back that far and that deep?"  
  
Cherith smiled, "I believe they do...Maybe she had a prior engagement,"  
  
He nodded, "She did. Wurth Skidder. They'd just broken up. She never told me why she didn't accept the spot, but now I suspect it was because of my bad timing. I asked her to become a part of my squadron, while she was struggling with her feelings for Wurth and me."  
  
"You think you're more focused now so you can block my blows, or do you want to call it quits for today?" Cherith asked. Kyp shrugged, ready to grab his lightsabre again but Cherith felt he was too distracted and stopped him. "We'll pick it up tomorrow,"  
  
Kyp smiled, "Thanks, Cherith," he mused and stood up, grabbing his black cape and left the training room. Once he was gone, Cherith left her stuff on the bench and walked over to Valin.  
  
"Hey, do you need someone to spar with?" Cherith asked him.  
  
"Not really. I'm about ready to leave. Where did your Master go?"  
  
Cherith swayed her head, "I was beating him badly over there," she started, "The lightsabre practice...He was distracted,"  
  
Valin smiled, "You are getting good with that...Wanna go one round?"  
  
"I'd love too," Cherith smiled and removed her lightsabre, igniting its purple blade.  
  
~~  
  
Jaina Solo clenched her teeth as she stormed into hers and Jag's apartment. She felt like screaming and crying...She'd missed Tyria's memorial and blamed herself for her death and now, Sera, a woman she looked up to as an older sister was sacrificing her life for Jaina and her daughter. How much more blood could Jaina take? How many more people had to die because of her?  
  
Finally, Jaina let out that scream and fell onto the bed, crying into a pillow. As she laid there crying, she felt Jag reach out to her through their bond and comfort her. But it didn't help.  
  
Jaina, what is it? Why are you so upset, love? he asked.  
  
Jaina nodded and sobbed, Because...so many people are sacrificing everything they love for me...Jag, I don't want people to die. Sera, she doesn't deserve...  
  
Jag was quiet for a minute and then he whispered back, I'll be right there...  
  
No, stay where you are. I just want to be alone right now, but thanks for the offer, love,  
  
Jaina, I'm your husband. We made a promise to each other on Naboo to always be there for each other...I'm coming over and you can't say anything to stop me, Jag concluded.  
  
She smiled partially and then sobbed some more, hugging the pillow tighter against her chest. First Tyria and now Sera...It wasn't right.  
  
tbc  
  
Chapter 12, Post 4  
  
Kyp Durron sighed, walking into his dark apartment and falling onto his bed, face-first into his pillow. He then turned over, staring at the wall. This is what's it's like to be deeply in love and worry about that person, he thought, I think I was better off before becoming romantically involved.  
  
He reached out with the Force...Sera was too far too reach so he opted to spy on his apprentice instead. He saw Cherith smile, sweat across her brow, firmly holding her purple lightsaber. She was sparring? Who was she sparring with?  
  
As he panned the room, he caught a glimpse of Valin Horn, the same sweat and smile pursing his lips. Kyp rolled his eyes and closed off the connection. He'd told Cherith time and again to take things slowly with him, but obviously, she hadn't listened to a word he'd said.  
  
"Typical Solo," he grunted, "At least she doesn't have to worry about him leaving anytime soon on a potentially dangerous mission,"  
  
Kyp stood up from the bed. It was too early to turn in, he figured, maybe the bar is still open. The Jedi Master smirked and promptly left the apartment.  
  
~~~  
  
Valin huffed as he slammed back against the blue mat and rolled his eyes when he saw the triumphant grin on Cherith's face. He waved his hand and jumped up, regaining his balance. "Now, that wasn't fair..You tripped me?"  
  
"Me trip you? Are you sure? Because I think you fell on your own, or maybe you misjudged my moves..." Cherith ranted and then squirmed when Valin came at her and pinned her onto the mat. "Okay, now that was very unfair...I wasn't prepared,"  
  
He shrugged and smirked, "You were rambling. I had to do something to get you shut-up,"  
  
Cherith's eyes narrowed and she burst out laughing, "You could have just said so,"  
  
"Could have but I caught you off guard and it was the perfect way to get you back for tripping me,"  
  
Again, Cherith was shocked she was being accused of tripping him but it was only playful banter. Cherith noticed how close their bodies were and cleared her throat. Valin mumbled an apology and stood up. Cherith bit her lip and hooked her lightsaber back onto her belt. "Um, it's getting late. Maybe we should call it quits?"  
  
Valin smiled again, "Cherith Fel quitting? What's the matter, are you scared I might beat you?"  
  
Cherith rolled her eyes and nodded, "Ya see, there's that stubborn Horn ego. No male ego. I can beat you. Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I can't. I'm a Solo and hello, look at who my grand uncle is..."  
  
"Fine Fel, bring it on," Valin challenged and ignited his lightsaber again.  
  
"Just bring it on, Horn," Cherith countered and ignited her lightsaber. "You wanna make a bet?"  
  
He shrugged, "You're not going to win, Cherith..."  
  
"Loser has to buy the winner's dinner, well, that is if I win," she grinned.  
  
"If I win, you still me dinner and..." Valin's grin widened, "A date. A dinner would be considered as a date, wouldn't it?"  
  
Cherith's smile disappeared as she lowered her arm and disengaged her lightsaber. "A date? Are you serious? Valin, I was..." Before she could say anything else, Valin kissed her.  
  
Half of the Jedi in the room saw the display and whistled. Cherith and Valin moaned and backed away from each other, forgetting they weren't the only ones in the gym room. Cherith looked at Valin again and smiled, "How about just dinner that's not a date?"  
  
"Not a date? Fine, but I'm still going to beat you..."  
  
Cherith was fired up now and re-ignited her lightsaber, "Enough small talk. Let's get this over with so I can crush your male ego,"  
  
~~~  
  
Sera lowered her hood as she returned to the rebel's lair. A guard wasn't there to escort her in, so she bypassed security walked straight into the lair. As usual, they were all rushing about, working on plans or something. Sera gazed around the interior and then smiled once she saw the Dark One talking to a young woman, a lieutenant. She waved him over. The woman saw her and she left the Dark One's side and met Sera.  
  
"Yes? How may I help you?"  
  
Sera looked down at the small woman and then at the Dark One, "I want to ask the Dark One some more questions. I was here before, I'm Sera Fey`lina," The woman glanced back at the Dark One and he shrugged and joined them, smiling at Sera again and was bound to say hello too but Sera cut him off. "I have more questions. There was just this thing you said about choosing leaders by lottery. As I left, I read your mind..."  
  
The Dark One's eyes shot up and he looked worriedly at the small woman beside him. Sera caught the exchange but didn't comment about it. "You referred to someone else, a higher power...which was strange considering you're the leader of this group. Why would you need to answer to another power?"  
  
He cleared his throat and gestured they leave the main area and walked into a small corridor. Once he was sure, no one else was listening, he turned and looked at Sera, "I'm not the Dark One," he whispered.  
  
"Not?" Sera echoed, "But you said before...Your guard directed me to you...How could you not be?"  
  
"I am," the woman beside him replied and smiled, "I'm the Dark One. Sorry for the deception, Sera Fey`lina but it was necessary. We don't allow very many visitors down here, and well, there's the Vong to worry about. Their spies are everywhere,"  
  
Sera looked at the petite woman and then at the man she presumed was the Dark One. "You? Who are you then?"  
  
"Maintenance. Head team leader for the world ship team," he said, "La -- The Dark One asked me to chauffeur you around and answer all questions you had,"  
  
"Leave us now, Derek," the real Dark One said and waved her hand, dismissing him, "Again, I'm sorry for the deception, Sera. I probably should have figured it would be pointless to lie to a Jedi Knight,"  
  
Sera smiled, "Yes, well, to be honest, I haven't been a Jedi Knight in a long time. My job is to gather information and deliver it to the proper people,"  
  
The Dark One laughed as they moved along the corridor, "About your friends, Jaina Solo and Cherith Fel, the Vong do have some suspicion Jaina is alive but they do not know about Cherith,"  
  
"I was afraid of that answer," Sera murmured, "I've been friends with Jaina for a long time..."  
  
"We've all made sacrifices in this war, Sera," the Dark One interrupted, "Sorry, I can't stay long. I have a lot of work to get back to,"  
  
Sera smiled, "Thank you again, Dark One for the Intel," The Dark One returned her smile and then walked back to the group, hanging around Derek again as his assistant. Clever girl, she thought. No one knew who the Dark One was, except for Derek and the real Dark One. "Very clever girl," she commented.  
  
~~  
  
Cherith couldn't stop grinning as she pulled Valin towards the bar. She won the duel and now her best friend had no choice but to buy her dinner...Hmm, that definitely sounded like a date, Cherith mused, but it's not. We're just too friends who hang out, nothing more. Nothing more. Valin shrugged her hand off his as they finally met the bartender.  
  
"What would ya like, son?" he asked.  
  
Valin looked at his grinning friend as she leaned over the counter, "Two steaks please, medium rare and mashed potatoes...Corellian style dressing please, and two drinks,"  
  
The man raised his eyebrow and smiled, "You're both underage? Blue milk be fine?"  
  
"Blue milk is fine," Cherith mused and then walked over to a booth.  
  
Valin rolled his eyes and lowered his voice, "How much will that be?"  
  
"20 credits," the bartender replied as Valin counted out 20 and gave them to him. The man smiled and winked at him, "Enjoy your date, son,"  
  
"Um, it's not a date. I lost a bet," Valin murmured before sulking over to the booth where Cherith was at. Cherith's grin lessoned, but Valin could feel she was still very proud of herself that she kicked his butt at sparring. "Next time princess, next time you'll buy me dinner,"  
  
"Is that a challenge, Valin Horn?"  
  
He nodded, "I should have won that sparring match easily...Besides, I let you win,"  
  
"No, I won," Cherith mused and smiled as the bartender brought over a large tray with their food.  
  
He smiled and winked at Valin, "Enjoy your food...and your date," he said. Once the food was set, he took the tray away and grinned again, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
tbc 


	13. Chapter 13

I'd Miss You Still Chapter 13  
  
by obi's girl  
  
Chapter 13, Post 1  
  
Jaina Solo willed herself not to cry another tear, but her will wasn't that strong as Jag finally arrived. She didn't turn to him as he settled on the bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Jaina turned to him and smiled and then cried some more. "I hope I didn't take you away from anything important,"  
  
He nodded and smiled, "I was just talking to Uncle Wedge, nothing important...What I'm worried about is you. The last time I saw you, were happy and now, you're in tears,"  
  
"It's just too much death, Jag. I know people die in wars all the time, but I can't take it anymore. I mean, is this the type of universe you want to bring our twins into?"  
  
Jag shrugged, "No. I would have liked to have waited until the war was over, actually,"  
  
"Exactly my point, Jag," Jaina cried, "Tyria and now, Sera..what will happen if one of us dies? I know I'm less likely to die since I've already been dead, but still, it's risky,"  
  
Jag nodded and grasped her hands, "Life is risky, Jaina. Life is dangerous, but that can't stop you from living and wanting to grow," he smiled and rested his hand on Jaina's stomach, "I am more than happy I get to be a father again and this time, get the chance to see watch both of them grow up and hold their little hands,"  
  
Jaina smiled and touched Jag's left cheek with her hand, rubbing it, "I know you'll be a great father. I love you, Jagged Fel,"  
  
"I know," he smiled and blushed, "I love you, Mrs. Fel,"  
  
"Mrs. Fel, Mrs. Jaina Solo Fel," Jaina mused and hugged Jag, "If you're not too busy right now, could you stay with me for awhile?"  
  
"As long as you wish, my love," he whispered.  
  
~~  
  
Kyp Durron walked idly into the lounge and grabbed himself a place at the bar, ordering a glass of Corellian ale. As he turned around to survey the room of pilots, he frowned when he saw Cherith and Valin alone in a booth. His mouth nearly dropped as he stared at them. They weren't kissing but Valin had left his place and sat next to her and they were talking, well, Cherith was talking more than Valin.  
  
The Jedi Master debated whether he should walk over and say something or not say anything at all. Was it really his right as her Master to say something, or did those rights belong to her parents? Kyp grunted, stood up, straightened his cloak and started to walk towards the booth and then stopped.  
  
No, keep walking, Durron, he commanded himself. They're both too young to be in a relationship.  
  
Yes, another voice said, but they have a special bond and they're young. Let them live their lives.  
  
Where did you come from? The first voice demanded, Continue your walk, Durron and give them a lecture,  
  
Not to be the third voice, but I think the second echo is right, Kyp interrupted himself. They are just friends. Cherith told me as much and I believed her,  
  
What do you know, Durron? The first voice retorted.  
  
I trust both Valin and Cherith, he replied, So, I'm just going to walk over and say hello. No lectures, period. End of discussion!  
  
He heard the second voice laugh at the first voice but Kyp didn't bother to say anything else to his self and simply walked over the booth. Cherith saw him and began to breathe faster. Valin on the other hand simply grinned and said hi. "Hey Cherith, I hope I'm not interrupting. I just wanted to say thanks for cutting our sparring session short today,"  
  
Cherith looked at Valin and smiled, "No problem, Master Durron...Um, was there something else you wanted?"  
  
Kyp shrugged, "Nothing else. You two enjoy your dinner," he grinned and left the two teens alone. Cherith looked at him curiously as he left and sat down again at the bar, thanking the bartender.  
  
"Okay, that was weird," she mused, "I almost got the impression he came over to lecture us,"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Cherith," Valin smiled and from under the table, grasped her hand in his.  
  
~~  
  
Jag backed away a little as Jaina's sobs subsided and she smiled through her tears. He'd seen her cry once before their first kiss. She was so vulnerable, so innocent and her eyes...To see her brown eyes turn cold like that with fear and to see it again, stung his heart. Jag brushed away some of her tears with his hand and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" he whispered, hugging her tightly.  
  
Jaina nodded, "A little, thanks for staying with me, Jag,"  
  
"I'll always be here for you, Jaina. Always. We made a promise to each other, remember?" He grinned and kissed her cheek, this time brushing away her bangs.  
  
Jaina smiled and snuggled closer to her husband as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. She realized people die in wars, but for her, the death was hitting too close to home. Before the war started, she was young and so innocent, only 16 years old. She was with her brothers then, Anakin and Jacen. Jaina never really needed to be protected then because she took care of herself, but then Jacen and Anakin died, she was alone and forced to deal with her pain. To live life without them by her side. "I miss them," she whispered, "I miss my brothers...I'm pregnant with twins, their nieces or nephews and they'll never get the chance to know them or Cherith,"  
  
Jag rubbed her cheek lovingly, smiled and then frowned, "I know the feeling. I wish Davin and Cherith were here too to meet their niece."  
  
"The pain, it never goes away, does it? It's always there?" Jaina questioned, not really expecting an answer from him.  
  
"I wish it did, but it never does," Jag replied as he stroked her brown hair and kissed her temple. "This may sound corny, but they're always watching you. How else would they know to come to you when you were dying? They knew and they wanted to ease your pain, because they didn't want to see you in pain,"  
  
Jaina nodded and smiled a little, "I guess they were watching me those last days,"  
  
Jag smiled and kissed her cheek, "Of course, they were watching you," he whispered and kissed her temple again. Jaina turned to him and smiled again. For the first time, she noticed how loving he was...Well, yes she knew he loved her but the feeling, sensing the warmth and love within, made her blush and her breath quicken as Jag kissed her. For one moment, she forgot all her sadness and only felt the love of her husband.  
  
tbc 


	14. Deleted Scenes

I'd Miss You Still 'Missing Scenes'  
  
by obi's girl  
  
The following excerpt are deleted scenes from "I'd Miss You Still".  
  
"Meeting with Cherith"  
  
A/N: This scene was to be an extension of the conspirator's (Wedge, Soontir & Jag) meeting together in the booth, discussing where Jag was going to take Jaina. The original draft of the chapter, it was very short and the dialogue was very snippy. I thought it'd be funny if Cherith interrupted her father during their little conversation and told him about her relationship with Kyp. But I decided, it was too much and just to leave Cherith out of the chapter.  
  
Also, the chapter left out Wedge and Soontir. It was almost like an awkward family reunion. Cherith is already familiar with Wedge but she doesn't recognize her own grandfather, and I knew I could write that scene later with Cherith meeting Soontir for the first time in a different setting. ~~ "Hey dad," Cherith piped, fidgeting less as she shocked her father and Uncle Wedge, and an older man she didn't recognize. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but there's something really important I need to talk to you about,"  
  
Jag shrugged as Soontir moved out of the booth and moved to the opposite side where Wedge was and Cherith took his seat instead. Cherith looked curiously at them and smiled, "Um, can I talk to my dad alone or do I have to use a Jedi Mind Trick to get you all to leave?"  
  
Wedge glanced at Soontir and smiled, "Cherith, whatever it is, you can tell us,"  
  
The girl 'hmm'd and turned to her father again and fidgeted, "How do you feel about Jedi Master Kyp Durron?"  
  
Jag grunted and rolled his eyes, "I used to hate him but now I think I just loathe his presence,"  
  
Cherith moaned and started to laugh nervously, "You loathe his presence?" Mentally, she felt like kicking herself but she knew she had to tell him, "Dad, I asked you because what I have to tell you. There's so much talk and hype about my Jedi potential so I asked Kyp if he could train me and he said he'd think it over, and he came to the apartment awhile ago and said he would."  
  
Jag looked at his father and Uncle before slamming his head on the table, repeatedly. Cherith looked at her Uncle Wedge and the other man. Wedge just sat there but Cherith knew he was ready to dart from the booth, look for Durron and kill him. She turned to the older man and then looked at her own father, there was a vague resemblance between the two. "Um, sorry you have to be here sir," she whispered.  
  
He shrugged, "I came to see my son, Cherith, but it's nice a surprise to see my granddaughter, too,"  
  
Cherith perked up and smiled, "You're my grandfather?"  
  
Soontir shrugged, "I am, on your father's side and as much as I would love for this little meeting to continue, I have some things to work on," he turned to his son, "Call me when you're ready, Jagged," and Jag waved him away.  
  
"You ask Kyp Durron to be your Master?" Jag echoed, looking up at his daughter, "You couldn't ask Luke Skywalker or your mother? You had to ask him?"  
  
Cherith's smile lessoned and she shrugged, "Well, he was the first Jedi I met and I have a little crush on him,"  
  
Again, Jag banged his head against the table. This definitely was not his day.  
  
~~  
  
Originally, I was going to have Jag & Jaina crash land on Geonosis but then I realized, there really wasn't a whole lot I could do there. They'd just be stuck in a cave for a week with no way of getting off the planet since their fighter was out of gas and had lost an engine. I mean, they're only supposed to be alone a week and after that, return to Borealis.  
  
Basically, the idea was that they would head for Naboo but crash land on Geonosis.  
  
You'll also notice that I kept the beginning intro and rewrote the second half to reflect the change in setting.  
  
Jaina moaned, feeling a disturbance from the Force as she tried to sleep in her small space behind Jag's seat. Finally, overwhelmed by the disturbance and lack of comfortability, she woke up and looked at Jag's reflection. He was worried about something, panicked almost.  
  
"Jag, what's wrong? Is everything all right?" she asked, sincerely worried something had gone wrong.  
  
Jaina felt a cold shiver run down her spine...and something else. Something else was wrong. A moment later, her fears were confirmed as she heard engine burn. Maneuverability was harsh as Jag searched his scopes for a place to land, and smiled when he noticed a small red planet surrounded by a large asteroid field. Jaina wished she was in the pilot seat so she could safely maneuver them through the asteroid field but as it was, she was the kidnappee and helpless.  
  
Not entirely helpless, she realized and reached out with the Force and touched Jag's mind, guiding him through the asteroid field and safely to the planet's surface. She was able to guide him as far as through the planet's atmosphere but after that, she released her grip on Jag's mind and let him do the rest of the flying.  
  
Except he wasn't really flying, but dropping rapidly to the planet in a downward spiral. Jaina closed her eyes and fell into a meditative state as they continued to drop through the atmosphere...  
  
~~  
  
Jag gasped, pushing the cockpit shielding off as he stood up and walked to the back of the craft and knelt down on the right wing beside Jaina. He checked her pulse first, it was beating faintly but he knew she wasn't dead. She had to be a meditative state of some kind, to preserve her energy.  
  
He went back to his cockpit seat, opened a small compartment on the side and removed the medical supplies and then returned to his position beside Jaina. Jag hesitantly reached out with his hand and cupped her chin, rubbing her cheek as she stirred from her state. She moaned, rolling her eyes until they focused on Jag's green eyes. She stared at his eyes for a moment longer and almost drew him closer to her to kiss him, but her arm hurt for some reason.  
  
"C'mon," he said, helping her out of the cramped space. He jumped off the wing and held out his hand to her as she jumped down as well, and surprisingly, landed in Jag's arms. They stared at each other again, brown looking back at green until Jag broke away and grabbed his supplies. "We need to make camp, and then we should look at that arm."  
  
~~  
  
Jaina watched Jag from as he rolled out a sleeping bag or something on the cave floor. As far as she could tell, they weren't on the most beautiful planet. It was more like a red wasteland with caves, caves, caves and more caves. She smiled, at least Tatoonie just had rough sand, this place is a like a sauna. Jaina lowered her collar and bounded her hair into a bun as Jag turned to her.  
  
"A place for, m'lady," he said and gestured to the sleeping blanket.  
  
She smiled and crawled onto the blanket, holding her right arm as she sat down. As soon as she was situated, Jag grabbed a scanner from his pack and ran it over Jaina's arm.  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "Nothing serious, just a fracture,"  
  
"That's good," she mused and stared at Jag, fidgeting, "I'm sorry, Jag,"  
  
Jag sat down and rested a hand on his knee, "Why? Sorry for what?"  
  
"For the way I've been treating you lately," she admitted, "You were right. I said I was going to give you a second chance but instead, I was giving you the cold shoulder. I'm sorry,"  
  
He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Jaina. I'm not mad. In fact, the whole performance back at the base was fake. I did it so you'd go with me on this little excursion."  
  
"I kinda figured that," she mused, "So, where we're we supposed to end up?"  
  
"Naboo. Ever heard of it?"  
  
She shrugged, "Not really, but it sounds like it would have been nice. But here's nice too,"  
  
He laughed and stood up, playing with the scanner, "You should get some rest. I'm gonna try and see if there's any food I can salvage from the craft."  
  
tbc  
  
Another scene, I wrote up but never made the cut. It was meant as a small interlude, while Jag & Jaina are still missing but expected to return soon. I thought since Soontir was already on Borealis, it would be nice to have a little conversation between him and his wife.  
  
Once again, it happened in the middle of the night, a theme I like using as "visiting hours".  
  
Soontir Fel grumbled, stumbling through his temporary apartment as his vid com continually beeped and blinked. He slammed the com button, sitting down on a sofa chair as he ordered on the lights and looked up at his wife. Syal smiled timidly at him, and he reluctantly smiled back. "How are you my love?"  
  
"Are you coming home soon?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged, "In awhile. Jagged and Jaina Solo still aren't back, but they probably will be later tonight or tomorrow and then you can call Jaina, daughter-in-law,"  
  
Syal nodded and continued in a low voice, "High command has made the decision to enter the war,"  
  
"When did they decide this?"  
  
"Two days ago. There was a lot of debating but ultimately, they decided it would be best. They were going to wait for your return but decided to go on with the vote anyway. A fleet has been dispatched to Borealis and will be there in a day or two. The Senate can decide what they want to do with the fleet then," Syal explained and leaned on the COM, "How are you my darling?"  
  
Soontir shrugged, "I met our granddaughter a couple days ago at the Funeral. She looks so much like Cherith, our Cherith when she was that age..Her eyes, they're so green, there's no mistaking she's a Fel,"  
  
Syal smiled and leaned on the vid, "Do you remember those days? Cherith had a very inquisitive nature, always asking questions about anything and everything, and even though she was the youngest, she was very protective of her brothers." She frowned suddennly, "And now, we only have one child,"  
  
"One child but one granddaughter and hopefully. daughter-in-law," Soontir added.  
  
"There was a time I didn't think Jagged would settle down and find love. He was always involved in the military, a work-a-holic, like you and then he found Jaina and they have a daughter together," Syal mused and smiled, "I won't keep you up, my love. Goodnight,"  
  
Soontir smiled again at his wife, "Goodnight, Syal."  
  
Alternate Ending to "The Reunion" scene:  
  
by obi's girl  
  
"Mother?" Leia questioned and then started to laugh to herself. "Sorry miss, but you are not my mother..." Jaina rushed to her mom's side, in case she started to lose it. "My mother died a long time on Alderaan. I don't know who you are, but you're not her."  
  
Padme nodded, "I never died on Alderaan, but I understand how you might think I did."  
  
Jaina turned, looked at Padme and frowned, "Padme explained to me while we were on the shuttle that it was her handmaiden that took her place as your mother."  
  
"...Leia, the white shawl you have, I gave it to you. You always told people it was supposed to remind them you were a refugee from Alderaan but that shawl wasn't made there, sweetheart. My mother gave it to me, so I gave it to you," Padme noted.  
  
"This is crazy..." Leia started again, "Jaina, call your Uncle Luke and aunt Mara and tell them we'd like to have a family breakfast," she turned to Padme and Jaina, "We have a lot to talk about,"  
  
As the current Solo clan gathered around the table, Jaina jumped upon hearing the  
  
door comlink buzz. She rolled her eyes and started for the door...she knew it couldn't have her Uncle Luke and aunt Mara, since she really didn't get to com'ing them yet. Everyone she knew that needed to be there, was already there so that only left...  
  
"Kyp!" she cried, flinging her arms around his neck, "It's good to see you. We were just about to have breakfast. Wanna join us?"  
  
He smiled as the Goddess led him into the main room. Cherith smiled at him too as he sat down beside her, but Jaina didn't sit down so quickly and com'd Luke and Mara.  
  
"Good to see you, kid," Han greeted from across the table. Kyp noticed Padme sitting next to Leia but didn't say anything, as he knew her appearance would be soon explained. A minute later, Jaina sat down next to Jag and smiled at him. As a friend and a good observer, Kyp noticed things were different between then two of them. Jaina, especially, there was something different about her...  
  
Jaina stood up again, but this time to announce something. "Everyone, I have really big news. As you may or may have noticed, Jag and I have been missing for the past week," she glanced and Jag and smiled, "We spent a week together, and well, on our last day there, we got married! And, I'm pregnant with twins!"  
  
Cherith gaped, "Twins, mom? So soon?"  
  
Jag shrugged, "I caught me off guard too, Cherith."  
  
"Twins," she repeated and mumbled, "And I almost killed my grandmother,"  
  
Kyp looked again to the woman sitting next to Leia. He panned back and forth between the two woman. Of course, he thought. Why didn't I see it before. They look so much alike. Next, he turned his gaze to Jaina and Jag. He felt something was different about Jaina, but twins, was the last thing he suspected.  
  
"Mrs. Skywalker..." Kyp asked, the question directed to the older woman, "You're Luke and Leia's mother?"  
  
Padme smiled, "I'm not a ghost, Mr..."  
  
"Durron. Kyp Durron, Jedi Master,"  
  
"Master Durron. Kyp Durron. You used to be a slave on Kessel right? You were the one, with the Sun Crusher?" Padme asked, unaware the room had become deftly silent.  
  
He shrugged, "Yes ma'm, but I'm one of the good guys now. Well, by most people's standards anyway. Some people still don't like me, but that's to be expected,"  
  
The table was silent for a moment before Luke, Mara and little Ben arrived. Ben wiggled in Mara's arms, and she let him down as he walked over to Jaina and hugged his cousin. "Hello Leia," Mara greeted as she and Luke grabbed two extra chairs. "What's to eat?"  
  
Luke noticed Jag and Jaina at the table too, and that they were very comfy with each other. "We're missing someone," Jaina mused and then smiled, clearing her throat, "Calling guardian angel,"  
  
Padme looked at Jaina and then in another direction as Qui-Gon's ghostly form shimmered into the room. The two caught each other's eyes and they both smiled. It was obvious they'd known each other. Padme, you're here?  
  
"I can't believe you're here, Master Jinn!" she cried, "Although, I'm not that surprised. I talked to Ben briefly before coming here. He made a very good argument that I should tag along with Jaina and her husband. It's good to see you, old friend,"  
  
Luke raised his hand, "Um, can someone explain what we missed?" They all laughed as food was passed around the table.  
  
The End 


End file.
